4 Years Gone
by WWEfan101
Summary: *Sequel RBSH*SES/Jeff want revenge on JoMo/Melina. Trish thinks Jeff has changed too much for her liking. Orton gives Melina Jeff's file and she realises he could become a threat. JoMo vows to take down the SES just for Melina's sake.
1. Prologue

**4 Years Gone**

So what has happened?

**The Hart Dynasty (HD) **Melina, John Morrison, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Eve, Maria, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Mickie James, Evan Bourne, Candice Michelle, Cody Rhodes, Christy Hemme, Edge (Adam), Lita, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith and Bret Hart.

Melina is engaged to John. Jeff has lived up to the name John gave him. (Jeff Crackhead Hardy), he has turned to live on the streets as his mother never returned after his father died on a mission. He wants revenge on the HD, mostly Morrison and Melina after they abandoned his girlfriend Trish, with the SES. Matt started dating Eve and they are known for their lame jokes. Christy and Cody always liked each other and finally they both admitted it and now they are dating. Evan really likes Candice. Candice really likes Evan, neither of them have the guts to admit it. Edge and Lita are also engaged. Tyson Kid, David Hart Smith and Natalya have recruited three new guys. John Cena, Randy Orton and Rey Mysterio, all who once used to be in the police force. As for Bret, his having a tough time trying to run the meetings as Melina always takes control of them. The HD have been trying to locate Jeff as he has been in trouble with the law and they think he could become a real problem for the HD.

**The Straight Edge Society (SES) **Chuck, CM Punk, Kelly Kelly, Chris Jericho, Michelle McCool, Christian, Beth Phoenix, Batista, Layla, Joey Mercury and Luke Gallows.

Chuck has been monitoring Jeff for the past 4 years and wants to recruit him. Trish hates being used by Chuck, for the past 4 years he's being using her to gain more information about the HD. Michelle and Kelly both feel remorse for what they've done to Trish and believe that she should go back to the HD. The SES seems to be on the verge of splitting. Trish, Michelle, Jericho and Kelly feel that the SES isn't what they wanted it to be as the aim has been to take out the HD. Chuck, Layla, Batista, CM Punk , Christian, Beth, Joey Mercury and Luke Gallows all believe in what Chuck is doing is for the best even though it's not.


	2. Chapter 1: Another Late Night

**So this is chapter 1. The prologue was just to tell you what has happened the past four years. I'm just going to recap what happened in the last chapter of _The Rivalry Between the SES and the HD. _Jeff quit after he got into a fight with John and Melina. Melina had a stab wound she was recovering from. Bret lectured both Jeff and John for their absurd behaviour. Trish is stuck in the SES. That's pretty much it. **

**So enjoy reading Chapter 1 of 4 Years Gone :)  
**  
**Feel free to review :) **

* * *

The office was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the rustling of papers and the occasional car that drove past every few minutes. Every now and again the computer would make a beeping noise, signalling that Melina had received an email. She had been working for the past six hours and she was growing more tired by the minute. Melina stared blankly at the digital clock. 3:00am, she groaned, just great another late night...early morning. She flicked through the papers on her desk. Was Trish always this stressed? She asked herself and she took another sip from her coffee, she heard clanging in the kitchen and she turned around, trying to see what it was.

"Mel, are you still awake?" John asked. Melina grumbled something in reply. John pulled up a chair, sat in front of her desk, and eyed her cautiously. Melina flicked through some papers and came across one about Jeff. She read it, as it was his profile. Melina started typing on her computer to try to hack the SES's computer system, the whole time John just watched her. Melina sighed in frustration, she wasn't getting anywhere. "Mel, come on come to bed..." Melina slammed her fists on the table in rage.

"John I can't sleep, I have work to do!" yelled Melina as she took another sip of her coffee. John stood up.

"Mel, I'm worried about you," John said rather agitated. Melina rolled her eyes, he didn't understand. He stared at her while she continued to work through her papers and on her computer. John pushed his chair in and rested his elbows on it, he sighed as he continued to watch Melina work. "Mel-" John started.

"John can you just go away, you're pissing me off" Melina mumbled not taking her eyes off her work.

"Mel every since you were stabbed, you've changed" John said calmly. Melina placed her papers down and looked up at him.

"Please can we not talk about that..." Melina said as she stretched and got up, walked to the kitchen, and dumped her mug in the kitchen sink. John watched her wearily walk back to her desk.

"All you talk about these days is the HD and the SES. What about October 29th huh?" asked John a little angry. Melina looked at him teary eyed.

"What's October 29th?"asked Melina knowing that John was going to get pissed off.

"This is what I'm talking about, October 29th is the day we're getting married..." John snapped.

"Oh that, I thought you meant something about the SES and the HD" Melina mumbled as John rolled his eyes. She let out a sigh and rested her head on the table. "John, I can't do this. I can't lead like Trish I'm failure..." Melina said as she rested her head on her hands. John sighed as he watched her beat herself up again. He had been a little too hard on her; considering all the crap she'd been through.

"Mel, I'm sorry alright" John sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Melina laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault I'm a failure" Melina mumbled.

"Mel, if it makes you feel better, I'm a failure too" John looked down. Melina looked up at him with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Melina as she sat upright.

"I failed you" John's jaw muscle twitched. Melina looked at him with a perplexed expression. "I let you get stabbed, and I haven't been a good boyfriend."

"John don't be ridiculous, you've been a great boyfriend," Melina said rubbing his back in comfort. John sighed as he stood up.

"If we are going to get married, I want to be perfect for you" John said as he let out another sigh.

"Johnny, you are perfect for me..." Melina reassured. John hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to bed it's 3:30am. I'll be waiting for you all right? " John yawned as he also stretched. He wearily walked back to his bed and lay there. He saw Melina's lamp turn off. "You're going to sleep?" John asked a little surprised.

"Yea, I better get some cos there's no way I'm getting up tomorrow," Melina laughed. John relaxed on the bed and wrapped his arm around Melina. She cuddled up next to him and looked at the time and slowly drifted into a uneventful sleep.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1 I think I stuffed it towards the end but meh. Feel free to review :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Draft Lane

**Finally got to update! Thanks CrazyKidd and Cenation for the reviews you guys rock! **

**This is chapter 2 so hope everyone likes it :) **

* * *

The alleyway was deserted, graffiti covered the walls and a rusted old sign read the alleyways name, which was Draft Lane. It was a cold night, so cold when Jeff breathed he could see his hot breath in the air in front of him. He sat on top of a dilapidated dumpster fiddling in his jean pocket for his box of cigarettes and his lighter. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and cupped his hand as he attempted to light it. Ever since he left the HD, he never had a home, he never really wanted one. Mark Henry, a man he met at a local bar offered him a home but Jeff barely even went home these days anyway so he declined. He turned his head quickly as he heard a car screech to a holt in the alleyway, he could smell the burning rubber. A man opened the car door with a crate of beers; he elevated the heavy crate over his shoulder, slammed the door and walked briskly towards Jeff.

"Yo, Jeffro, what's up?" R-Truth asked as he walked down the alleyway and saw Jeff smoking his cigarette. Jeff nodded at him as he moved across the dumpster so his friend could sit next to him. He offered R-Truth a cigarette and threw him the lighter roughly.

"Nothing much man" Jeff said as he jumped off the dumpster and grabbed a bottle of beer. "Just pissed off about some things...," grumbled Jeff as he took a gulp of beer. "This beers good, where did you get it?" Jeff said licking his lips, as he looked at the label with tired drugged up eyes.

"I got it from the liquor store a couple of blocks away. Lemme guess, you miss Trish?" R-Truth grabbed a beer of his own and sculled half the bottle. "This stuff is good huh?" Jeff shrugged and threw his empty beer bottle to the side shattering it into oblivion.

"I guess you could say I miss her. But..." he looked down and smoked his cigarette again before speaking. "Really the HD are a bunch of losers, especially Morrison and Melina" he threw his used cigarette on the ground and stepped on it furiously. "I'm mean the SES isn't much better" Jeff continued to rant, "they couldn't just follow Bret's orders and then the freshmen got involved..." R-Truth stared at Jeff as he continued to rant on and on, he didn't have a clue on what Jeff was saying.

" Jeffro, man, stop for one second bro. SES and HD I know about them but who is this Morrison guy I think I know him" R-Truth smoked his cigarette as he waited for Jeff's answer. Jeff let out a frustrated groan as he explained to R-Truth who Morrison was.

"You know the ex policeman Randy Orton?" R-Truth nodded, "well Morrison helped him put MVP and Zack Ryder in jail." Jeff lit another cigarette as R-Truth realised who he was talking about.

"Oh, him, John Morrison..." R-Truth shook his head as he laughed. Jeff stared at him with a frown upon his face as R-Truth continued to chuckle to himself. "Morrison used to go to the same primary school as me, back in like grade 4, what the odds right?" Jeff rolled his eyes and felt his bag vibrating.

"That's my phone..." he fiddled through his bag until he finally opened his phone to find that he had received a text message, Jeff frowned and opened it.

_Hey Hardy, meet me at the bus stop near Draft Lane in 15 minutes. It has been a long time Jeff and we really need to talk, as soon as possible._Jeff shoved his phone in his back jean pocket as he let out a frustrated groan, he picked up his dull grey backpack.

"Where you goin'?" R-Truth asked raising his hands. Jeff turned around to face him.

"I have to meet someone at the bus stop, oh I almost forgot..." he shoved a crinkled piece of paper into the pocket of R-Truth's leather jacket. R-Truth looked at it as curiosity got the better if him. It had the address of a warehouse on it.

"That's where the money is..." Jeff said as he walked off. The wind was becoming more of a forceful gale, Jeff zipped up his worn black jacket, and while he was at it pulled up his hoodie. He felt a drop of water land on his face, he glanced up at the sky as it began to rain, and Jeff shrugged and continued a couple of more blocks to the bus stop. He saw a man wearing a black hoodie and assumed that was the man who texted him. Jeff walked towards the man.

"Jeff, long time no see" the voice said. Jeff stared at him perplexed.

"Chuck? What the hell did you do to Trish?" asked Jeff as his hands turned into fists, he was furious.

"Jeff sit down we need to talk" Chuck said as Jeff took his advice. "Look we both have something in common."

"And what would that be?" asked Jeff aggressively as he slumped back on the bench and crossed his arms as the rain bucketed down on both of them.

"We both hate the HD right? We both hate Morrison and Melina. Am I correct?" Chuck started; Jeff nodded and wondered where Chuck was going with his conversation. "You see that warehouse with all the drugs in it; we need the money to launch an attack on the HD."

"We are you going with this?" Jeff snapped. Chuck sighed and cleared his throat.

"Trish is with the SES now, all because of Melina and Morrison, don't you hate them for that. So the plan is we halve the drugs, you and your street gang sell some, the SES sells some. Then we have money right? Then we can buy everything we need to destroy the HD."

"What about my brother Matt? I'm not killing him," Jeff said as he turned and glowered at Chuck.

"Your brother will be fine, I promise" Chuck reassured.

"Fine meet me at Draft Lane in an hour. Bring the SES, so we can discuss how steal the drugs."

"Deal" both men shook hands and walked their separate ways.

* * *

**This was a long chapter but meh...I try to make them under 1000 words but sometimes I cant. Feel free to review :) Also thanks again to Cenation and CrazyKidd :) **


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**I know I have not been updating lately so I apologise for that. This is Chapter 3 and it's pretty long. Thank you to my reviewers CrazyKidd and Cenation you guys are the best.**

**Enjoy reading this chapter. :) **

* * *

The alleyway was deserted as Jeff waited impatiently for the SES to arrive so they could discuss their plans to take down the HD. Jeff absolutely despised Morrison and Melina, he didn't mind them at first but as soon as he saw them working for the HD he felt anger towards them. Jeff was consumed in his thoughts, he wanted to kill them both for leaving Trish with maniacs, and he obviously wasn't thinking straight maybe he had to much to drink earlier.

The SES arrived and Jeff suddenly became alert and scanned the group for Trish. She came running towards him and Trish hugged him as Jeff also hugged her back. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jeff kissed Trish lightly on the lips before Chuck cleared his throat making everyone stare at him.

"The plans Jeff..." Chuck started. Jeff rolled his eyes as he lit himself a cigarette, which made Trish frown, that wasn't the Jeff she knew, he barely had alcohol and he never ever had a cigarette.

"The plans?" Jeff managed to say with the cigarette in his mouth. "I think we need to tear the HD apart before we raid this warehouse. Kidnap Morrison to freak Melina out and send Trish in to gain Melina's trust, learn what they are doing. Give the plans to the SES and when the HD are at their low point then we can raid the warehouse with no competition, we can take the HD out once and for all." Chuck stood his arms folded across his chest with a look of amazement painted upon his face.

"Good work Jeff, I'm quite simply amazed at your plan, I think it will work" Chuck admitted as he looked around the group. "I think we should kill Morrison though, that would put Melina out of the game."

"No, no, no. We aren't doing anything to them okay?" Trish stated rather aggressively as she stared at the new Jeff. What was going on? Trish stayed with the SES to save her boyfriend and her friends from Chuck, what was she thinking, Jeff didn't even deserve her anymore. "Mel's been through enough, I'm not going to do this."

"Trish's right Chuck, we're taking this to far..." mumbled Michelle as she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, after all the SES put Trish through.

"October 29th" Chuck stated. "The date Morrison and Melina are getting married, I want you Trish to make your way to the HD headquarters with Kelly and Michelle and then Jeff I want you to shoot Morrison when Trish takes Melina and Morrison outside. Jeff you'll have a clear shot." Trish stared around at the other SES members who were now all staring back at her; they wouldn't make her do this would they? Jeff took another gulp of his beer, squinted and wrapped his arm around Trish. Trish was disgusted and pushed Jeff off her, making him drop his beer, shattering the bottle on the dilapidated pavement.

"That was a good beer!" exclaimed Jeff as he scowled towards Trish. Trish couldn't believe this what on earth had gotten into Jeff, who had now walked a couple of metres down the alleyway. She followed him down there with anger definite in her expression.

"Jeff what the hell is going on?" Trish asked rather aggressively as she pushed Jeff slightly. Jeff threw his smoked cigarette to the side and he sighed deeply and then finally spoke to Trish.

"Don't you see I'm doing this for you, for us. Morrison and Melina left you with those maniacs so they must pay for what they did" Jeff said as his hand turned into a fist.

"Jeff what are you talking about? Mel and John didn't do anything. What is wrong with you?" Trish stared at him as he started muttering. "Jeff, go back to the HD, they need you-" Jeff interrupted her.

"You know what all these years I've been working to take the HD down after they humiliated me and SES and my street gang have the same aims. To destroy the HD ok?" he stared at Trish with tired drugged up eyes as he bent down a grabbed another beer from the crate, which Trish grabbed immediately.

"Jeff...I'm not going to help you kidnap Morrison, it would end Mel for good" Trish argued. Jeff sighed and closed his eyes for a couple of moments before he opened them again.

"I think you're the one who's changed Trish, don't you love me?" Trish stared at him confusion definite in her eyes. "Then do this for me." Trish now stared at the ground, she turned around and walked back to Chuck and the rest of the SES.

"I'm not doing this" Trish said emotion starting to build up within in her. "You can't expect me to hurt two of my best friends" Trish looked around at the SES members that really just wanted to follow their orders.

"Trish you don't have a choice you, Michelle and Kelly will go to the HD and befriend them for the next two weeks and then you attack Morrison" Chuck said. Jeff walked over rather gingerly and wrapped his arm around Trish again.

"So it's settled then. Michelle, Kelly and Trish will go to the HD tomorrow and then we can destroy them. Then on October 29th I'll shoot Morrison."

Trish stared at the ground while she walked back to headquarters not wanting to fulfil the SES's orders, she didn't want to hurt John and Melina especially on their most important day of their lives, their wedding day. Maybe she could warn them or maybe she could disobey Chuck's orders but then who knows what will happen. What ever did happen Trish was strongly against hurting any members in the HD. She needed to find a way around this.

* * *

**Ok so I dragged it out for a bit. Feel free to review. I've been writing another fic but I' not sure if I should upload it, I'm not really happy with it :( **


	5. Chapter 4: A Photo and a File

**Ok so here is the next chapter. It's short but the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Enjoy:)**

_

* * *

_

October 21st- 7:00am. Melina's Office

Melina was always the last one asleep and the first one up in headquarters, she sat in her office sipping her coffee so she wouldn't fall asleep. Wow, she had gotten three and a half hours sleep that was a first. She caught sight of something on the shelf, it seemed like a picture of something. She grabbed the picture frame off the nearby shelf and looked at it. Jeff and Trish embraced in each others arms. She pulled the picture out of the frame and flipped it over, to find signatures that she didn't recognise. There was a knock on her office door.

"Yea, come in" she yelled so the person on the other side of the door could hear. The person opened the door. Melina looked up from the photo. "Hey Randy, what's up?"

"Mel, because I used to work with the police force, I found this file and I thought you should take a look at it" Randy said as he placed the large file on her desk.

"Jeff Nero Hardy?" asked Melina as she flicked quickly through the file. "What about him?" Melina was slightly confused.

"I suggest you look carefully through it while Bret takes over the meeting today" Randy suggested. Melina nodded.

"Hey Randy, do you recognised these signatures?" Melina held the picture up. Randy grabbed the picture and looked at them.

"Are you serious? That's R-Truth's signature, he was arrested for burgling a store a few months ago, and that's MVP's signature, he was arrested for drink driving last month, the others I don't know" Randy ranted.

"Thanks Randy, you should probably get going" Melina said as Randy placed the picture down on her desk and left the room. She flicked to the most recent reports on Jeff and was horrified. He had been arrested more than 10 times in the past two years, he'd done time in jail and was a mess. Melina opened her computer and decided to type Jeff's mobile number into the GPS. She opened her draw grabbed her pistol and walked out of her office and onto the streets in order to find Jeff.

* * *

**The next chapter will be asap. Feel free to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends Meet Again

**Ok so this is the next chapter, I hope you like it :) Feel free to review and I probably won't be updating any stories until next weekend :( I'm so busy :(**

Enjoy:) 

John Morrison sat in the meeting while Bret talked on and on about something that he didn't quite care about at the particular moment. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Bret with everything he was saying going in one ear and out the other.

* * *

October 21st 7:30am

"Randy you gave Jeff's file to Melina didn't you?" asked Bret as Randy walked through the door.

"Look, I think something is going on, Melina found a photo of Jeff and Trish with the signatures of criminals on the back" Randy announced. Cody looked up at him.

"You think Jeff's involved with criminals?" asked Cody. Edge had a thought.

"Jeff hates us now right? So what happens if he joins the SES?" Edge suggested.

"Oh no" Mickie realised. John Morrison did also.

"Melina vowed that she would take out the SES and now since Randy gave her the file, she might have figured out something, we don't know" John said as he made eye contact with everyone in the conference room.

"Morrison, Orton, Mickie, Edge and Lita go get equipped and search the streets for Melina," Bret ordered. "Rhodes, Cena, Candice, Bourne, Christy and Rey go into Melina's office and see were she could've gone, once you figure out call Morrison and tell them where to go. Eve, Matt, Maria, Tyson, David and Natalya you stay here as we will continue this meeting" Bret continued to order. "Now everyone to your stations."

* * *

_October 21st 9:00am_

Melina walked into Draft Lane and found Jeff smoking a cigarette, with his friend R-Truth. He tapped Jeff on the shoulder and then they both stared her, Jeff's tired eyes flared with anger.

"Melina, what the hell are you doing here?" Jeff stood up and made his way towards her, Melina took a couple steps back and then Jeff and Melina came face to face.

"Jeff, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Melina as she folded her arms, Jeff scoffed.

"Mel, you betrayed me!" he started to yell at the top of his lungs. Melina rolled her eyes and face palmed. She didn't know what to say to this delinquent, he had become really screwed up the past few years. Melina simply didn't say anything.

"Mel!" someone yelled her name snapping her out of her thoughts, both R-Truth, Jeff and Melina turned around. Trish walked down the alleyway, much to Melina's suprise.

"Trish?" Melina asked totally suprised. "What are you doing here?"Melina was totally confused, maybe this was all a set up she thought.

"Well I abandoned the SES and I'm rejoining the HD" Trish as she looked down at the ground. Melina tilted her head slightly and thought to herself.

"How do I know you're not going to double cross me?" Melina asked not knowing to trust Trish or not. Trish looked up at Melina her eyes locking with Melina's. She really badly wanted to tell her what the SES was planning to do, but she had orders to follow. "Trish..." Melina waved her hand in front of Trish's face snapping her out of her day dream.

"Mel, you can trust me" Trish said. Melina rolled her eyes and walked away in frustration.

"Nice going Trish you can't even get the plan to work" Jeff snapped back at her as he lit another cigarette. Trish scoffed and moved her hands wildly.

"What do you want me to do Jeff?" she snapped back. Jeff stood in thought for a quick moment.

"Just go along with this next part ok?" he whispered. He grabbed Trish and backed her against the wall. "Hey Mel!" he called out to her making her turn around quickly.

"Let go of her Jeff!" she yelled back at him as she drew her pistol from her pocket. Jeff held Trish in front of himself as a human shield as he drew his own gun and pointed it at Melina. "Jeff let Trish go!" Melina yelled at him.

"Oh yea and what are you going to do about it, Mel" Jeff now pointed the gun at Trish's head. This couldn't be happening to her Melina thought. Jeff was officially mad her was going to kill his own girlfriend. That didn't make sense something strange was going on. "Now put the gun down or I'll blow Trish's head off!" he yelled at her. Melina did as she was told, Trish was struggling to get out of Jeff's grip.

"Jeff I meant no harm coming here, I just wanted to talk to you about your file" Melina said her hands up in surrender. Jeff laughed evilly.

"Mel and Morrison you were a good pair..." he muttered to himself, both Melina and Trish frowned at his comment. "But now it's time to die" he fired two shots at Melina.

* * *

**I know a cliffhanger don't kill me lol. I having to apologise for these chapters being so short, I just started Year 12 aka Senior Year so I'm heaps busy! **


	7. Chapter 6: Finding Melina

**This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review. Also thanks Cenation for wishing me luck at school and thanks CrazyKidd for being an awesome reviewer as usual :) **

**Just a minor warning there's a little bit of swearing lol**

_October 21st 10:00am- Van in the streets of Detroit_

* * *

John Morrison, Randy, Mickie, Lita and Edge collected their pistols from their lockers and went to get into one of the vans that were full of computer technology. They drove to a nearby park where they waited for their message.

"I knew Mel would've done something stupid," Morrison admitted. Randy was typing away at his computer.

"Damn she left her mobile at headquarters we can't track her" Randy said as he removed his headphones.

"Everything's gonna be ok Morrison" Edge patted his back as he continued to type away at his computer. John buried his head in his hands, and right before their wedding day, not even that could be normal. He had this feeling that something bad had happened to her, Melina was hurt and he knew it. If Jeff had even touched her, he was going to kill him. Chuck, now Jeff, how could it get any worse.

"Hey John..." Mickie interrupted his thoughts, "do you think Mel's ok?" John let out a frustrated groan, he didn't know what to think at the moment. He promised Melina that he would be a good husband, that didn't last long. "John..."

"What!" John snapped back at her. Mickie looked deep into his eyes, and she could see something that she rarely ever saw in John's eyes and that was fear.

"How long does it take Team Cody to find where Mel is" Randy tapped his desk impatiently. "I mean we're talking about Melina here." John picked up a set of headphones and placed them over his ears.

"Cody if you can hear me, hurry the fuck up! What are you doing making out with Christy!" John yelled in to the microphone. A voice replied.

"John, calm down, we're going as fast as we can. Ew no, I'm not making out with Christy" Cody replied as he flicked through the papers on Melina's desk.

"Well judging by the time your taking you must be doing something!" he yelled back at Cody.

"John! Listen to me, we are in Mel's office now and we're working on it" Cody tried to calm John down.

"Cody, hurry up! Or else I'll take matters into my own hands!" John pulled the headset off and placed his pistol in his belt also placing ammunition in his jacket pocket just in case.

"John wait! Fuck..." Cody realised there was no one listening to him.

* * *

_October 21st 11:00am- Melina's Office_

"Guys we need to hurry up, John's going to go and find Melina by himself" he announced as he searched Melina's desk and found the photo that Randy was talking about. Evan looked at the sink where all the mugs of coffee had been left. Candice flicked through the files until she came across Jeff's. She began to read it.

"Oh no. Oh no." She muttered.

"That's not good" Cena admitted.

"What's not good?" Rey asked beating Cody and Evan to the chase.

"Jeff has gone mad, just look at his file" Candice said as everyone crowded around Melina's desk. Christy opened one of the cabinets to find a computer tracking device.

"Uh guys..." Christy started. Everyone was to wrapped up in Jeff's file to notice, Christy cleared her throat.

"Not now babe" Cody said as he studied Jeff's file curiously.

"Cody!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Cody slightly annoyed. Christy pointed at the computer system in front of her.

"Oh shit, guys come look at this" Cody said as he grabbed his forehead. Everyone looked at the cabinet.

"She went after Jeff and the yellow line shows Jeff's movement around town and the first place his was at was..." Christy clicked around. "Was at...Draft Lane..."

"Oh shit!" Cena exclaimed. Everyone stared at Cena wondering what was so bad about Draft Lane. Christy face palmed.

"What?" Evan asked looking between them both. "What the hell is this Draft Lane?" Cena sighed and rubbed the back of his head before speaking to the group.

"Draft Lane is the where all the street gangs meet" Cena explained.

* * *

_October 21st 11:30am- Van in the streets of Detroit_"We're getting a call from Cody" Randy answered it.

"Orton, Draft Lane is where Hardy was last seen so I'm guessing Melina's there" Cody gave Randy the necessary information but before he could order anyone John had already taken to the streets. He wanted to find Melina, he wanted to realise four years anger on Jeff and the SES, this was starting to get personal. No one touched Melina and got away with it. No one.

"Morrison can never stay put" Randy slammed his headphones down. "I swear his going to get this divison killed." Mickie sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Randy, you don't know John, if something involves Melina he will give up everything including his life for her" Mickie stated as Randy started to see if he could track Morrison.

"That's not going to work, he left his phone here" Lita picked up John's phone and threw it at Randy who caught it.

"He is going to get us all killed" Randy continued to type away on his computer. "Just drive to Draft Lane we'll deal with Morrison later."

* * *

**I think there was to much speaking in this chapter and it wasn't that descriptive :( But let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7: Rampage

**Since I've been so sick and busy my brother being the nice guy that he is decided to update this story for me and to tell you the truth even I'm quite shocked at this chapter. **

**So enjoy my brother's chapter and feel free to review. (Still trying to convince him to get an account) **

* * *

Melina fell to her knees hunching over as a cry escaped from her. One of the bullet's grazed her side and the other one went straight through her arm. "Couldn't you just die!" Jeff yelled as he threw Trish to the side like she was nothing. Melina could feel the blood trickling down her arm and the blood oozing through her shirt, she couldn't believe this was happening to her again. "How did you know I was here Mel?" he questioned as he towered over her.

"Go to hell Jeff" Melina managed to mutter as an agonising cry escaped her lips as she held her arm close to her. R-Truth who had been standing there the whole time stood behind Melina and kicked her violently in the back making her cry out again.

"Jeff stop it your going to kill her!" Trish yelled from behind him. Jeff's eyes were filled with madness.

"I don't care if I kill her!" Jeff yelled as he repeatedly kicked Melina wherever he could. R-Truth punched Melina in the face cracking her jaw and busting her lip open, Melina fell to the ground her mind screaming for this to stop, she lay their trembling from the pain, her body limp.

"Jeff!" Trish now grabbed his arm. Jeff competely ignored her.

"You think you can come into my life..." he kicked her in the face making her whimper "be friends with Trish my girlfriend, then lead the HD and think you're top shit!" Jeff had lost the plot by now and he was taking all his life problems out on Melina. "And Morrison that prick! He just loves you so much!" he kept beating down on Melina. "I didn't want to be like this Mel! You and your stupid boyfriend made me like this!" he kicked her in the side making an agonising cry tear from her throat. Jeff pointed the gun at Melina who was by now just a bloodied mass on the floor. "I'm going to make you wish you want to die Mel!"

"Jeff stop!" Trish yelled as tears were forming in her eyes. Jeff turned to look at a terrified Trish. He turned back as he watched Melina writhe in pain her eyes closed tight and the hard, cold ground of the alleyway digging into her back. He cocked the gun and fired another shot into her leg. Melina again screamed out in agony, this time arching her back off the ground and her teeth gritted together.

"You like that?" Jeff asked her. "Where's your boyfriend now Mel? Morrison doesn't even care about you." Jeff taunted Melina who was just writhing around in agony wishing that Jeff would have just killed her.

"John is going to kill you..."panted Melina as Trish attempted to calm Jeff down.

"John, John? You think that pansy will be able to kill me? I'm someone you don't want to mess with" he said threatenigly. Trish pulled Jeff away and whispered to him.

"Jeff this wasn't part of the plan."

"Now that we've taken Mel out we can take John out on the 29th." He looked back at Melina. "Just wait Mel, your life is going to be a bigger hell!" he stomped on her wounded leg making cry out.

"Bro, I think you should stop you're gonna kill her" R-Truth decided to restrain him.

"I'm going to kill John the most painful way and make you watch-" someone interrupted him.

"Hey Jeff, I'll like to see you try kill me." John now pointed the gun at Jeff now "Now get the fuck out of here before I do kill you!" he yelled at him. "Now Jeff!"

"Bro, let's just go" R-Truth said wisely. Jeff pushed him out of the way and came face to face with John. John's mind was racing with wild thoughts. He wanted to shoot Jeff dead that instant but that would make him just as crazy as Jeff.

"John..." moaned Melina from the cold, dirty alleyway floor as Trish kneeled beside her.

"How about we talk John..." Jeff stood between him and Melina.

"Jeff, listen to me. Get out of my way now!" John started shouting so loud that his throat was starting to become sore. John couldn't bear to see Melina like this any longer, he just couldn't see the love of his life in so much pain.

"John..." Melina cried out in agony. Jeff smirked as he glared at John.

"You son of a bitch just let me pass!" John continued to yell at Jeff and the bickering started.

"Trish..." Melina cried out. Trish knelt down next to her best friend as she watched Jeff and John continue to bickering.

"Mel, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Trish had tears forming in her eyes as her friend gasped for air.

"Jeff, I don't care about you and your problems!" he had had enough by now, he threw a punch at Jeff making him fall backwards. "I told you not to mess with me!" Jeff got back up and threw a punch at John making him slip in a dirty puddle.

"Jeff!" R-Truth yelled. "Let's get out of here!" Jeff decided at this point it was the wise thing to do so R-Truth and Jeff left the scene leaving John, Melina and Trish in the alleyway. John got up and rushed to Melina's side, he placed his hands on his head not again. This couldn't be happening again. John told Trish to call an ambulance as he watched over Melina.

"John...I'm sorry" Melina said weakly. John placed his hands on his knees and he just didn't know what to say, he was speechless. "John..."

"I...Mel don't be sorry" John said not knowing what to say or do. He felt like he wanted to cry, alone of course.

"John...promise me one thing?" this caught Trish's attention too. John looked into her eyes.

"Anything Mel, I'll do anything..."

"If I die, take down the SES and Jeff." John cringed at the thought of Melina being gone forever, he wouldn't be able to live, he just wouldn't be able to.

"Mel-" he said his eyes teary.

"You promise?" Melina managed to say. John looked up at Trish who was on the brink of tears and then he rubbed his head.

"I promise Mel."

* * *

**I don't know why my brother won't get an account he's good at writing creative stories. I will try my best to update this ASAP. **


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath Part 1

************

**FINALLY got around to updating, I suck so much for not updating in like 3 weeks. I had exams that lasted like 2 weeks and I simply didn't have time to write fanfiction stuff :(**

So much has happened in WWE ...sheesh... Miz WWE Champion, Natalya WWE Divas Champion and Beth returned... wow... sorry I'm a bit late but you know. Also I think Melina might have turned heel on the December 6th episode of RAW just saying but meh.

So enjoy this chapter and feel free to review :)

* * *

5:00pm – Detroit Hospital

John Morrison sat in the waiting room, staring at the ground as he waited for news on Melina. Trish was sitting in the chair next tom him waiting for the Doctor to come out and speak to them.

"John?" Trish asked.

"Yea?" he mumbled back.

"I'm sorry" Trish answered him. John looked sideways at her and nodded his head slightly. He could not believe this. Chuck had stabbed Melina four years ago and now Jeff had beaten Melina up, not mention shoot her. This had been one long day and it was not going to end anytime soon. The Doctor came out and John stood up immediately rushing towards him.

"You're John Morrison right?" the Doctor asked his clipboard close to his chest. John nodded. "Melina is in a very bad way..." John frowned, what was that supposed to mean? "Mr Morrison, I'm sorry but Melina is on life support and if she doesn't recover will have to... you understand?" John nodded his head slightly as he stared off into the distance stunned. If Melina died he would go crazy, he would be nothing his life would amount to nothing. His eyes scanned the floor, flickering madly as he tried to speak.

"Can...Can I see her?" he managed to say on the brink of tears.

"Yes you may see her, but only one at a time, room 131" the Doctor stated before he wondered off. John opened the door to find Melina lying motionless on the bed, not able to wake up. He watched expecting her to be her old self but nothing happened. He still hadn't moved from the doorway, John just stood there staring at Melina with all these wires entangling her and her jaw was wired shut. John must have been standing there for a good couple of minutes now. He finally shut the door and he barely could hear the click of the door shutting. He slowly made his way to a chair by Melina's bedside and sat on it. He was speechless. John just sat there staring, stunned, shocked into silence.

"Mel... what...what have I done..." John muttered as he wiped away the stray tear rolling down his cheek. "Mel, I'm the worst boyfriend ever..." he buried his head in his hands. Trish watched him through the window; she had never seen John like this ever. John looked up at Melina who was breathing slowly. All he wanted was to hear her voice to embrace her but he could not because he was stupid enough to let her lead the stupid HD without him. This was his entire fault, he felt like an idiot, he couldn't protect the love of his life, he was a failure. "Mel, if I knew that sick crackhead was going to do this, if I knew... I would've done anything..." John finally started to cry as he remembered Melina as a bloodied mess on the alleyway floor. He started fidgeting because he did not know what to do with his hands. "I wish I was the one on that bed instead, Mel..." John wasn't thinking straight, he just didn't know what to do. He had spent 10 minutes in this room and it had felt like hours. Trish walked hurriedly into the room and wrapped her arms around John in order to comfort him.

"John she's going to make it, just have hope," Trish said. John just stared down at the ground. "Do you want me to get you something to eat?" she asked John.

"I want to be alone..." John mumbled. Trish nodded and went out to the waiting room. Mickie stood up.

"Trish are you ok?" she asked embracing her in a hug.

"Hey Trish" Lita also hugged her. "How's Mel?" she asked. Randy, Edge and Mickie waited anxiously for her answer. Trish shook her head making the other's worry.

"Mel's hurt..." she said to them as she sat back down on the chair.

"She's gonna be fine right?" Randy asked. Trish looked up at him.

"She's bad Randy, she's bad..." mumbled Trish. Everyone was silenced, Melina was their leader what were they going to do with out her.

"Who did this to her?" Edge asked, "How could we not see this was going to happen?" Trish flinched; the thing is she did know this was going to happen, she should have warned them she should killed Jeff anything apart from this outcome, anything.

"Trish..." Mickie snapped her out of her thoughts. Trish got up and walked hurriedly down the hallway bumping into someone and apologising but then kept walking. "Trish!" Mickie called out to her. "Edge and Lita check on John, Randy call the others, I'll go get Trish..."

* * *

7:00pm SES headquarters

"You did what!" Michelle yelled at Jeff. "You shot Melina and now she's in hospital!"

"Ok that's enough fighting you two" Chuck interrupted them. "Look the HD is down a leader now, this is the time to attack." Some of the SES rolled their eyes while the others nodded in agreement.

"I am not attacking the HD Chuck" Kelly stated. Michelle nodded in agreement.

"Trish wouldn't want this!" Jericho yelled over the chatter. It was true Trish would not lead an attack on the HD.

"Well Trish isn't here, is she?" Jeff came face to face with him as R-Truth restrained him.

"I think we should go a raid the warehouse, the HD is probably running around like headless chickens," Batista said with a slight chuckle wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Layla.

"You do realise by hurting Melina you have Morrison who will want revenge," Christian stated as everyone just remembered.

"Did you hurt her enough to die? Cos that will make Morrison not come after us, he'll just be too depressed." Chuck said as he stared around at the SES. CM Punk rolled his eyes.

"What about Bret? The HD have the numbers especially now that we've lost Trish again and we're on the brink of losing Michelle, Kelly and Jericho."

"LOOK! We raid the HD tomorrow ok and meanwhile someone congratulate Morrison on his wedding," Chuck laughed evilly.

* * *

"Trish!" Mickie called. She looked around the entrance to the hospital; she caught sight of Trish sitting on one of the benches. "Trish..." she sat down next to her. Trish had her head buried in her hands and was shaking slightly. "Are you ok?" Mickie asked. Trish looked up at Mickie who was teary eyed.

"Micks I have done something really awful...very awful..." Trish cried. Mickie wrapped her arm around her in comfort. "I...joined the SES remember..." Mickie nodded.

"You don't need to tell me, you know."

Trish ignored her and continued her story. "They had a plan to make the HD fall apart. Originally it was to kidnap Morrison and freak Mel out..." Trish shook her head, while Mickie listened intently. "Michelle, Kelly and I were supposed to befriend the HD again...I'm such an idiot...Mel figured out about Jeff and I was supposed to meet Jeff today...but Mel was already there talking to him. Mel didn't want any trouble...so she decided to leave..."

"Trish you don't have to continue" Mickie could tell that her friend was getting very emotional over this topic.

"I told her she could trust me, and I betrayed her...Mel didn't want anything to happen to me she was trying to get Jeff to let me go and then he...shot her twice" Trish winced as she remembered the bullets hitting her friend. Mickie was speechless. She just stared at Trish who had just started crying harder than before. What was Mickie supposed to say, taking Melina out was part of the SES' plan.

"I...Trish the SES sent you to do that to Mel?" Mickie asked not knowing what to think. "Trish what were you thinking!" emotions now got the better of Mickie. "Jeff wouldn't have shot you anyway; he loves you, Mel's in hospital because of you!" Mickie yelled at her and realised she should not have.

"Mickie, I know I fucked up bad, I fucked up..." she cried. "Just don't tell anyone please..." Mickie nodded and sat back down.

* * *

"Chris...Chris get up" Michelle shook Jericho in attempt to wake him up. "Chris" Michelle hissed. Jericho opened his eyes slowly.

"Chelle it's like..." he looked at the clock, "God, it's 2:00am" he hissed back at her. "There better be a good reason for this." Michelle rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off Jericho. "Hey!" he said a little too loudly.

"Ssshhhhhh" Michelle hissed. Jericho shrugged and raised his hands up in protest. "I'm going to get Kelly we have to discuss some things." She returned with Kelly following her at her heels.

"Ok so what is this about?" questioned Kelly who was as equally angry that she had been woken up at the ridiculous time.

"I don't want to raid the HD, I...can't hurt them anymore," Michelle said looking down and feeling remorse. Kelly and Jericho exchanged looks.

"Well Chelle, we can't just not obey orders," Jericho stated sitting upright now. Kelly unfolded her arms from across her chest.

"I'm sorry but I'm not raiding any warehouse or the HD headquarters," Kelly admitted.

"Look we have to leave now, we have to find Trish and tell her what's going on" Michelle spoke quickly now. "Look pack your things we're leaving." Kelly left the room and went to pack her things.

"I'm sorry Michelle I can't do this..." mumbled Jericho. Michelle sat on his bed.

"Chris please come with us...the SES are bad people and you're not a bad person" Michelle tried to convince him. "I love you..." Chris stared at her and realised she was right.

"I love you too, meet me back here, I'll start packing" he said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

* * *

The surrounding area was full of sirens and cars passing by. Trish and Mickie were still sitting in the car park despite it being 2:00am. Team Cody rushed to where he saw Trish and Mickie.

"We came as soon as we heard" Cody announced his arm wrapped around Christy who was on the brink of tears.

"How's Mel?" Evan asked and judging by the reaction of Mickie and Trish something was definitely wrong.

"What happened to her and what about John?" Candice asked.

"Jeff shot her...twice..." Trish mumbled.

"What!" Rey exclaimed.

"Where is that son of a bitch, wait to I get my hands on him!" Cena yelled.  
"I knew this was going to happen this was my entire fault..." Trish mumbled. Candice sat down not believing what she was hearing. Evan sat next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"So Mel's going to die?" Christy asked.

"Don't say that..." Rey said.

"All we can do is wait," Cody said.

* * *

"Should someone go check on John he's been in there for hours," Lita suggested. Edge and Randy exchanged looks.

"I'll go" Randy got up from his chair and opened the door of Melina's room. "Morrison you going ok?" There was no answer. "John..." he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't like me but I'm here for you." John burst into tears and he shook violently.

"We...We were supposed ...to...to be married...and have a family, she is the only...the only girl I will ever love, I can't lose her..." John sobbed into his hands. Randy pulled up a chair next to him.

"Look, John, she's going to be ok" Randy tried to be positive.

"Orton, you didn't see...what Jeff did...this is my entire fault, I'm a failure...I couldn't protect her" John sobbed into his hands.

"Morrison, John, look you couldn't have planned for this, no one could have, now promise me one thing buddy" John looked up at him, "don't blame yourself, this is not your fault." Randy didn't usually get along with Morrison but the guy had gone through hell today. "John you need to get some sleep, the rest of us need to take care of you and Trish and Mel when she gets better." Randy saw the food Trish had bought for him still sitting on the bedside table. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Randy.

"I don't want to eat" John replied grimly.

"John, you have to eat..." Randy said handing him the food.

"I said I don't want to!" John yelled and slapping the food to the ground. "I...just...can't not while Mel's like this..." he mumbled and grabbed Melina's hand gently.

"John I'll be outside with the others, if you need anything..." he grabbed the doorknob, "John, I know we are not the best of friends but I'm here for you."

"Thanks Randy..." John mumbled, not turning around to face the door. All John wanted was to see the cheerful Melina he had once known four years ago.


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath Part 2

**This is sort of like a lead on from the previous chapter **

* * *

The hospital was quiet too, quiet for Morrison's liking. He watched Melina breathe in and out slowly, she was probably in so much agony after what she had gone through with Jeff. The Doctor said she was going to be fine now, John thought other wise. Melina had been some sort of comatose state for about two weeks now. She was still hooked up to machines and all these wires coming in and out of her, she would never be the same Melina when she woke up again, never. John had barely eaten all week because he was so depressed and worried for his fiancée. In addition, to top things off today was their wedding day. Morrison hadn't left the hospital room for a week, everyone tried to get him out but he wouldn't leave Melina's side, not again. He stared at the clock that read 5:00am, he couldn't sleep until he knew Melina was awake, he refused to sleep. "Mel, please wake up...please..." Melina stirred at his words very slightly. "Mel? Can you hear me?" John asked hopeful, he prayed that his wife-to-be would wake up.

"John..." Melina mumbled softly, so softly in fact that John thought he was imagining it. John turned the lamp on so he could see. "Johnny..." Melina mumbled at little louder this time. John turned his head to stare at her. He grabbed hold of her hand gently, still praying she would open her eyes.

"Mel, I'm here...I'm here..." John whispered back. Melina slowly opened her eyes as John held her hand in both of his. "Thank God Mel..." he kissed her forehead gently not letting going of her hand.

"John my jaw hurts..." Melina mumbled. John moved some hair out of Melina's face.

"Do you want me to get the Doctor for you?" John asked relief definite in his voice. Melina shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry Mel..." Melina watched John stare off into the distance.

"John it's not your fault, it's mine-" John interrupted her.

"Mel, this can't be your fault, look at you," John said as he began to choke up. Melina closed her eyes in a silent agony.

"Where's Trish?" she asked weakly. John's eyes widened as Melina spoke Trish's name, he refused to say anything though. "What? She's ok right?" John nodded, his facial muscle's twitching. "John..." Melina sat upright only to wince in pain. "What did Jeff do to me?" John looked up at her.

"He shot you 3 times, you have a broken jaw and ribs and you needed stitches for your mouth..." John said.

"How long was I out?" John sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"2 weeks..." John answered her question. Melina winced again, she felt so numb and weary yet she had been out for 2 weeks.

"Is there anyway to make this pain go away?" she asked John tears filling her eyes. John breathed a deep slow breath.

"You're on a lot of painkillers, I don't think they can give you anymore...Mel, I wish this didn't happen to you, I would've taken all 3 bullets for you" John said as he ran his hand through his hair. Melina looked at him.

"John...I love you, no matter what...ok?"

"I love you too Mel, forever and I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."


	11. Chapter 10: Intercom

**Finally got around to updating :) Sorry I couldn't update quicker. So this chapter and I think the next 2 have been co written by myself and my brother and they have swearing in them. Just warning you people.**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**

* * *

It had been one month since Melina's accident, or to be more accurate, Jeff's attack on Melina. She sat in her office her arm in a sling and a bandage around her midsection and leg. Jeff had gone crazy and literally had beaten her to a pulp. The room was so silent it was getting to her and she still was in agony but she had work to do.

"I can't open this!" she yelled in frustration as she slammed her foot down regretting as she did so because her leg shot up in agony. "Ow! Fuck..." she mumbled to herself. She flicked through her papers and found one on the SES. They had plans for attacking a warehouse on the 15th December. Melina eyed it curiously not knowing if she should take the HD there to stop the SES or to stay put. She tried turning the page but had trouble doing so as her arm in a sling was preventing her from doing most things lately. "Man... I just can't do anything right" Melina said more to herself than anybody else. John smiled at his fiancée.

"Hey Mel" John said a grin on his face. "How are you going?" he asked as he hugged her from behind gently. Melina turned around and came face to face with John whose smile faded when he saw Melina's expression. "What's wrong?" Melina closed her eyes in a silent agony. "Mel, what's going on?" Melina rubbed her eyes with her good hand and then spoke to John.

"John, I can't keep doing this. I can't. I'm still shaken up from what Jeff did to me. And I have this stupid sling preventing me from doing anything!" Melina yelled the last part as she lifted up her sling to show John her point. Melina closed her eyes in a silent agony for a few moments as John watched her not really knowing what to say or do for her. She had gone through hell and back the last few months and even John didn't know what to do for her. A stray tear rolled down Melina's cheek as she began to relive her ordeal, John pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand in his. He wiped her tear away with his thumb and laid his hand to rest on Melina's.

"Look Mel, no words can make anything better but I'm here for you. And if I could, I would take your pain away, just to make you feel better. Mel, I love you and I promise you, we'll get through this." John gently caressed her hand as Melina nodded slightly. "I promise Mel, I won't let anything happen to you" he embraced her in a hug making her wince slightly. "Sorry..."

"You were just trying to help..." Melina mumbled. John moved his chair closer to Melina's not letting go of her hands and stared into Melina's brown eyes that were full of terror and he could sense pain. Melina looked back into his hazel eyes and she could see security and love, something she always felt while she was around John. Melina let her head hang forward as she kept reliving her ordeal. John lifted her chin and wiped her tears with his thumb yet again. He lent in resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you Melina Perez," he said before he slowly moved down to her lips and pecked her on the lips. Melina pulled away slightly and stared at John. She then moved in and kissed John back passionately before she pulled away gasping and wincing slightly as she felt the throbbing in her side again. John opened his eyes and stared at Melina who had crumpled onto her desk in pain. "Oh Mel, I wish I could help you."

"John, I can't, I can't... It's like a fucking knife jabbing me 24/7" Melina cried. John picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed. "John, it's getting bad...ow...fuck!" Melina cried as she arch her back slightly. John opened the draw and found her tablets she was supposed to take and took them out of the foil and placed them on the table. He walked to the kitchen sink, grabbed a glass hurriedly from the cupboard, and filled it with water and rushed back to Melina's bedside and watched her swallow her tablets with a look of concern on his face. "Thanks..." John nodded his head slightly as he lay on the bed. Melina curled next to him trembling slightly from her throbbing body.

"I wish I could take your pain away," John said as he grabbed Melina's hand in hope that the pain would somehow make it's way through to him. Melina felt some of the pain go away as John embraced her slightly and kiss her forehead. He could take any pain away; she was so happy that John was there to protect her like always. There was a loud knock on the door a couple of minutes later and John rolled off the bed slowly to answer it. As he walked hurriedly towards the door, he looked at his watch that said it was 12:00pm, lunchtime. He opened the door slowly. "Hey Trish" John was surprised to see her standing there. "What brings you here?" he asked her.

"Well, two things actually. One, it's lunchtime and two how's Mel?" Trish asked walking into Melina's office.

"She's in pain and somehow I got her to sleep" John said as he poured himself a glass of water. "Want some?"

"No I'm good thanks... so is Mel going to stop the SES raiding that warehouse or what?" Trish asked John and realised that she sounded somewhat harsh. John glared at Trish and gulped the rest of his water swallowing hard.

"Look Trish. She has been working on it but she is hurting, I don't think she can last any longer," John said as he heard Melina from across the room. He hurriedly walked across the room to where Melina was sleeping in her bed. "Yea Mel I'm here." He stroked her hair gently earning a light smile from her. John smiled back and their moment was interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked Trish as he looked around the room.

"I honestly don't know..." Trish asked as she ran to the door but she bumped into Cena and Mickie who were puffed and looked like they had been running. "Guys, what's going on?" John asked both Cena and Mickie who ran into the room a locked it behind them.

"The SES...they're here on the grounds...they haven't invaded the building yet" Mickie explained quickly. A message was played over the intercom.

"Hey Melina, this is Chuck and we need to talk about this warehouse thing meet me in the conference room." Then the message ended abruptly and John looked between Trish and Melina. Melina looked down and sighed a deep long breath.

* * *

**Yes I know I left in on a cliffhanger but I had to split this chapter because it was like 3500+ words lol...just a tad too long for a chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also how awesome is it that JoMo and Melina are #1 Contenders! JoMo better get that title it's been long enough.**


	12. Chapter 11: Negotiations

**The next part. This chapter is called Negotiations. There's barely any swearing in this chapter. This story from now on will be co-written with my brother. Man, I sound like LayCool with their co-champion crap lol. **

**Enjoy this chapter and feel free to review :)**

* * *

"Mel, don't go..." John grabbed her hand gently. Chuck was going to do something to her he couldn't let this happen, not again.

"Do I have a choice John? Do I ever have a bloody choice?" she asked choking on her words. John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me come with you, please Mel I made you a promise" John pleaded with her. Melina after a few moments of thinking, she nodded and made her way to the conference room. Chuck was speaking to Jeff and leaning back casually on the chair.

"Hey Mel, glad to see you survived" Jeff said with a smirk upon his face. Melina stared down at the ground as John held her close. "I see Morrison is still a pansy that can't look after his girl."

"Shut up Crackhead!" John yelled. Melina's eyes were glued to the ground as silence amongst them fell. "Why did you bring Mel here? What do you want?" Chuck cleared his throat and ushered both Morrison and Melina to sit down.

"You have plans that we need..." Chuck started. "The warehouse plans and Melina we can make a trade." Chuck leaned over the table and looked between Morrison and Melina.

"What sort of trade?" Melina finally asked as she locked eyes with Chuck who then chuckled slightly.

"Well, you give us the plans and Trish and we give you something to ease your pain and we'll give you Michelle as well" Chuck offered to Melina who now looked at Morrison for support.

"No...I'm not giving you the plans that we supposedly have and I'm definitely not giving you nutbags Trish" Melina replied aggressively. Jeff laughed to himself as he listened to Melina's argument.

"Look Mel, I can easily put you in the hospital again. Now give us the plans and Trish and everything will be fine!" bellowed Jeff as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Shut up Hardy, you will never lay a finger on Mel again you here me!" Morrison said in an aggressive tone through gritted teeth. Chuck stood up and pushed his chair in.

"This is your last chance Melina. Make the trade or you will pay. Your stupid boyfriend will pay and the HD will pay. So what's it gonna be?" Chuck watched Melina intently and waited patiently for her answer. Melina's eyes darted around the room in thought.

"Mel don't listen to him, they're scum" John whispered to her.

"Chuck, _Jeff, _I'm not going to give you the plans and Trish is like a sister to me so why don't you get lost and go back to your trash headquarters" Melina snapped back at both Jeff and Chuck.

"Well you obviously don't know Trish" Jeff smiled and Chuck laughed his evil laugh.

"Oh shut up Jeff, I don't care what you have to say!" Melina started to raise her voice.

"Oh really Mel? Back when I was beating you to a pulp in the alleyway why didn't Trish help you?" Jeff asked his smile now turning into a grin.

"Jeff don't got there, please, don't go there!" Morrison yelled, Melina didn't know yet and she wouldn't understand.

"Mel, Trish worked for the SES-" Melina cut him off.

"Yea I know that so? Jeff just go and drink yourself to death" Melina reached for the door handle.

"Trish set you up Mel," Jeff stated before Melina could turn the door handle. "She knew we were going to attack you but she didn't warn you." Melina now teary eyed was just stunned into silence not knowing what to say. "Aw poor Melina can't even trust anyone; too bad Trish doesn't care about you. Now hand over the plans and Trish and we have a deal." Morrison grabbed Melina by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't listen, don't do it Mel..." Morrison persuaded her in a gently tone. Melina looked around the room and she felt like she had been betrayed. Trish wouldn't do that to her...why? why would she? Melina asked herself endless amounts of questions as her eyes flickered around the room not knowing what to believe, the words Jeff had just said had not registered in her mind yet.

"You're lying Jeff, Trish wouldn't do that to me..." she muttered as she now looked between Chuck, Jeff and John.

"How about you ask Morrison?" Jeff had an evil smile on his face.

"You knew. You knew Trish set me up?" Melina asked on the brink of tears. "Answer me John!" she choked on her words.

"Mel...I...I...yes...I knew" John stuttered. Melina pushed John with her good arm.

"Take the damn plan and take your bitch Trish, take it I don't give a damn anymore" she chucked the plans on the table and stormed out of the room.

"Mel! She didn't deserve that!" John yelled at Jeff and Chuck who were laughing.

"Oops!" Jeff yelled in a sarcastic tone. John followed Melina out into the corridor and back to her office.


	13. Chapter 12: Meltdown

**Happy New Year everyone! Anyway, finally got around to updating. I had originally written this about 2 weeks ago but then my brother was like let me edit it. I didn't realise by 'edit' he meant add 1000 words lol. So there's a lot of swearing in this chapter, I just have to warn you.**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Melina stormed through the door tears streaming down her face. _Why would Trish do this to her? Why? After everything she had done to help her? And what made everything worse was that John knew. He knew and didn't even do anything._ She slammed the door and rested her head against it. The slamming of the door made Trish jump out of her chair in fright. Melina slid down to the floor and stared at the wall opposite her. Trish kneeled next to Melina. "Mel what did they say?" Trish asked. Melina shook her head and buried her head on her knees that were against her chest. "You can tell me you know?" Trish said as she helped Melina to the couch. Melina turned around and slapped her across the face. Trish held her face and her expression changed from worry for Melina to confusion. "What the hell?"

"Don't give me this bullshit Trish! You set me up! You knew Jeff was going to attack me!" Melina yelled but she started to breakdown in tears. Trish realised what she was going on about. _This was not good, Melina was about to have a meltdown._

"Mel, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I should've warned you," Trish said watching Melina lean against the wall sobbing uncontrollably. Melina opened her mouth to speak but she ended up just gasping for air and sobbing.

"You're not sorry Trish! You dumped me with your leadership and then you let this happen to me! I was supposed to be married!" Melina continued to gasp between sobs.

"Mel I'm sorry..." was all Trish was able to keep saying. She stepped closer to Melina; a little fearful she would retaliate.

"You come any closer to me and I'll smash your face!" Melina yelled as she looked down at her sling and let out a frustrated groan.

"If it wasn't for me, you would've died when Chuck stabbed you too" Trish rebutted Melina who looked pale and like she was going to be sick.

"Actually John saved me then..." John ran into the room as she said that. "How...could you let me...become that mess... How Trish?" Melina was so stunned, she never would expect Trish to do this to her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Trish asked. "I was trying to stop Jeff, don't you remember or did he bash most your brains out!" Trish realised what she just said. "Look forget that last part I didn't mean it..." Trish spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Well supposedly I don't even have enough brains to remember what you just said isn't that right?" Melina said as she wiped her tears that just kept streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Trish mumbled.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked her eyes ablaze and mixed with tears.

"Do you want to know the truth? Do you really want to know?" Trish asked the question twice.

"Trish don't tell Mel she's handled enough" John said his tone rising.

"I want to know the truth!" Melina yelled as tears ran down her face.

"I was in the alleyway because I was trying to get Jeff to cancel his plan. His plan was to originally shoot John on your wedding day but coincidentally you were at the alleyway when I was there. When he pointed the gun at me, he was changing the SES' plans and that's when he told me to go along with it...as for me? I was supposed to take Kelly and Michelle to gain your trust then ..." she trailed off.

"What Trish? Gain my trust then what?" Melina asked shaking slightly. Trish gulped as John watched them both worriedly.

"Look I'm being totally honest with you. After I gained your trust ... after I gained your trust I was supposed to lead you to a place the SES would choose and with John out of the way...you...were vulnerable..."

"What are you saying Trish? I would've been vul-" Trish cut her off.

"Chuck and I were having this conversation and he wanted to kidnap you...and to make you talk about the warehouse plans, no matter how long or what...weapon it took...Look Mel, you have to believe me, I didn't want this to happen, I was going to tell you but I never got to speak with you."

"Are you fucking kidding me Trish? You were going to have me kidnapped and..." she closed her eyes in a silent agony "tortured." Melina didn't know what to think. "You were going to let them torture me?"

"Wait you wanted to shoot me? Well you should have shot me! Mel didn't deserve any of this!" John yelled.

"Well I wouldn't mind you being shot John since you knew Trish set me up!" Melina bellowed back at John. "So you both knew? What else was the SES going to do to me?" Melina leant against the wall and wiped her tears.

"No, Mel, I was trying to stop all of this bullshit...I didn't mean to hurt you, John or anyone in the HD. I wouldn't have let them to anything to you. Melina, I'm sorry."

"Well good job... on the last part...you did torture me...Jeff fucking tortured me until I passed out for two weeks...and if...and if it wasn't for John I would've died...Why don't you take me to the SES and make them finish the job huh?" Melina started crying again as she outstretched her good arm to Trish.

"Those two weeks, John sat next to you and rarely ever left. Those two weeks were hard for me, to see you like that knowing I was at fault. Mel it's an experience I wouldn't wish upon anyone..."

"Trish do you even know what fucking type of pain I'm in. I feel like I have a fucking knife jabbing me 24/7 in my side, my jaw is broken, my ribs are broken and I've been shot three times Trish. Three fucking times! And you have the audacity to come here and say I'm sorry Mel, I didn't mean it Mel, I'm hurting too Mel. Give me a fucking break!"

"Mel, Trish please... stop fighting this is what the SES want us to do" John calmed his tone.

"What do you want me to say Mel? You are acting liking the girl you were four years ago!" Melina had enough; she lunged at Trish and pushed her into the wall.

"Fuck you! You hear me! Fuck you! And from now on _Trish_ I'm not saving your ass in any situation and you like your scumbag boyfriend can go and fuck around in the bloody SES where you belong!" Melina bellowed.

"Mel, calm down..." John said gently. Melina snapped she had lost it.

"Calm fucking down? This bitch set me up! I treated her with respect, I join some stupid fucked up organisation to help her and she thanks me like this!" Melina yelled her anger mixed with tears and she was making wild hand gestures. She picked up her lamp and threw it against the wall shattering it into oblivion because she was in so much rage. "I have had it with everything, with your psychotic boyfriend with your lies with ...everything about you! You dumped me with your leadership and then set me up!" Melina fell onto the wall and sobbed uncontrollably. John went to comfort Melina whose eyes were red and swollen from crying. "I hate...you...I hate you" Melina sobbed, gasping for air every time she could. "I hate you! You hear me! I wish I shot you, I wish you went through what I did! Fuck you!" John embraced her in a hug that Melina pulled out of. "And you John. To think I trusted you enough to get married! You are just as bad as Miss SES over here!"

"Mel! Listen to me! I figured out you had been set up when you were passed out in hospital. I didn't know before" John was getting aggravated. "What do you want me to say Mel? I already said I..." tears prickled at his eyes as he spoke, "rather have gone through what you did and take all three bullets for you. I hate seeing you suffer like this. I hate it" John exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair. Melina stared at John for a good long moment.

"Oh why don't you go and watch the latest movie it's called 'Let's watch Melina suffer'. And while we're at it let's see the sequel where her friends betray her." Melina pushed John slightly and then glared at Trish.

"Listen to you Mel, you don't even make sense!" Trish yelled back at her.

"This is all your fault!" Melina yelled at her as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Oh Mel don't try and put this all on me...I've been through more hell than you. At least you still have parents at least you still have a boyfriend!" Trish yelled back at her.

"Well I don't have a sister anymore!" Melina yelled tears streaming down her face. Trish frowned.

"You never had a sister what are you talking about?" Trish calmed her tone.

"I'm talking about you Trish! You were like a sister to me...but I guess things change." Melina turned her back but Trish turned her around.

"So I guess that's it? You're going to end our friendship like that?" Trish questioned her eyes teary. Melina looked down at the ground.

"Trish you fucked up bad... I can't trust you...after everything I did for you...after everything Trish," Melina said as she frowned at no one.

"Mel, I'm sorry..." Trish held back her tears. Melina closed her eyes in a silent agony.

"Are you trying to get sympathy from me? I don't take orders from you anymore!" Melina pushed her slightly. John stood between them.

"Stop! Stop it both of you!" John outstretched both his arms to keep them apart.

"No, Mel, I don't care about your sympathy, I care about you...you're like a sister to me as well" Trish said trying not to choke on her words.

"C'mon Trish...who are you kidding? You set me up when I got stabbed too..." Melina cried as she remembered that ordeal.

"No I swear I-" Melina interrupted her.

"Oh go and cry in a corner cos you lost your boyfriend and your parents... boohoo" Melina was become angry and emotion had just driven her insane.

"Mel!" John exclaimed. Melina rolled her eyes at John.

"Shut the fuck up! You stay out of my business! Who the fuck do you think you are John?" she yelled at him before addressing Trish. "You" she pointed at Trish, "you lied to me and now you can go and cry in a fucking corner about your miserable life instead of trying to fuck up mine!" Melina walked past Trish whose expression turned from upset to fuming within seconds, she grabbed Melina's wounded arm, twisted it behind her back and rammed her in the wall.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!"Melina now crying from the way her arm was contorted. "Get off!" Melina was desperate now; her arm was throbbing all over again. John pulled Trish off Melina.

"Stop it! Are you playing stupid or are you stupid?" John exclaimed as he pushed Trish onto the couch. "The SES are idiots! If we want to take them down we have to stay sane. Mel you're out of line."

"I'm out of line? What are you saying John? I don't care if her parents died!" Melina was losing it, this wasn't the Melina John knew, that's for sure.

"Mel what are you saying. This isn't you...I want the old Mel back" John stepped closer to Melina.

"I don't care John; I should be dead...ok. I-I didn't wake up for-for two weeks" Melina ran her hand through her hair as she began to cry harder. John watched her concern definite in his eyes. She was falling apart right in front of him and he didn't know what to do. "John I don't care...I don't care about Trish, I don't care about you, I don't care about me...ok."

"Why don't you quit if you don't care? Cos I don't give a damn if you live or die," Trish snapped back emotion overcoming her too. John looked down at the ground as his jaw muscle twitched.

"Trish, you don't understand...you don't understand how hard it's been after you left...and after Jeff, never mind and then you think your life is..." Melina stated her lower lip trembling slightly as she spoke. Trish snapped and pushed Melina against the wall again. She wrenched Melina's arm further behind her back than before making her wince and cry harder. "How does that feel huh? You leave my life out of this and" she wrenched Melina's arm up towards her shoulder, "focus on your own!" Melina was crying hysterically and slowly sliding down the wall. John buried his head in his hands and then pulled Trish off Melina for the second time.

"Cut it out!" he yelled before Trish rammed Melina into the wall again and contorted her wounded arm.

"Get the fuck off me ...you fucking bitch..."Melina felt like her shoulder was about to dislocate. "Fucking get off! Get off!" Trish tightened the grip on Melina's arm turning her knuckles white."Stop! Trish please!" Melina as she tried to use her good arm to free herself. "Let go! Let go!" She had now slid down to her knees and Trish was putting all her weight down onto Melina's arm. John separated them again.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed as he turned his head to Trish then to Melina. "Stop! I have had it with the both of you! Trish, Mel calm fucking down! This is want the SES want!" Trish calmed herself and looked down at Melina who was holding her arm and crumpled on the floor. There were a couple of moments of silence before Trish broke down into tears making John's expression change from furious to concerned.

"I'm sorry Mel... you're right," Trish said as she wiped her tears and John looked worriedly between the two. Melina glared at Trish while she held her arm close to her.

"Well I'm not," Melina said coldly through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Mel...I...quit-"

"Good quit. Get fucked."

"Trish don't..." John grabbed her arm on the way out.

"I've caused enough trouble... I quit..." Trish said as she looked down at Melina who was wincing and trembling slightly. Trish walked out into the corridor. John stared at Melina then at the door and followed Trish into the corridor.

"Trish, this isn't going to help anyone. Mel needs you. She's just shaken up at the moment. You're only helping the SES, this is what they want. They picked on the vulnerable, paranoid, weak Melina to do this, to create trouble. Can't you see that?" he tried to reason with her.

"John! Look what I've turned Mel into! She used to be a normal kid and then she joined to help me! I quit ok. I've caused enough trouble...," she cried.

"Trish, quitting isn't going to help you, Mel or the HD it only helps the SES...Look...we all make mistakes" John spoke calmly. Trish shook her head tears streaming down her face.

"Not mistakes when you're responsible for your best friends near-death experience John! Mel's right...I'm a total bitch...I quit" Trish turned to walk away.

"Trish don't please ..." John pleaded. Trish turned around.

"John just let me go ok. It's for the best." Trish turned to leave and John grabbed her arm one last time.

"Don't Trish please. The SES are making us vulnerable-"

"John! I quit ok. I'm sorry..." Trish walked down the corridor as John rested his head against the wall. In his temper he kicked the wall violently and rested his head on his hands that were against the wall. A frustrated groan escaped him as he had just lost both Melina the love of his life and Trish who was like a sister to him. This was not going to get any easier. The SES now had the plans because they had manipulated Melina's situation and now had gotten rid of the only person that knew everything about them, Trish. Not to mention the Hart Dynasty did not have a leader to retaliate against the SES. There was only one solution John could think of. He would have to lead the Hart Dynasty until Melina got better and try to recruit Trish again. Then he could make Chuck and Jeff pay for what they did to Melina.

* * *

**Sorry for the heaps long chapter I'll make the next one shorter :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Forgive and Forget

**My brother wrote most of this chapter. It's not a long chapter this one thank goodness. Anyway enjoy and feel free to review.**

* * *

Morrison walked up and down the hallway frantically. Melina had not left her room in two days. "Mel open up...seriously..." John knocked frantically on the door. Randy stopped suddenly as he saw Morrison resting his head on the door.

"Morrison what's wrong? Is Mel still in her room?" Randy asked as Morrison ran his hand through his hair.

"Orton, Mel won't come out, she hasn't slept or eaten in two days..." John knocked on the door frantically again. "Mel! Open the door! Please!" Randy watched John with his icy blue eyes.

"Let me try..." Randy knocked on the door. "Mel, it's Randy can you open up the door please?" he asked in a calm tone. Melina answered from behind the door.

"No I don't want to..." Melina sobbed from the other side. Randy looked down.

"Please Mel..." Randy pleaded with her.

"No..." Melina replied. Morrison knocked on the door again.

"Mel please...for me..." John asked as he let his head rest on the door. He wanted to help Melina not to keep her isolated from everyone and plus she needed to eat, she was still injured. "Mel!" Randy grabbed John by the arm.

"Look John, I know this has been hard but maybe some time alone is what Mel needs" Randy suggested.

"Mel, open this god damn door now!" John was starting to become frustrated. Randy just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets because John had ignored him. Edge, Matt, Cody and Evan heard him and turned around the corner. "Mel! C'mon!"

"Dude, is she ok?" Matt asked. John rolled his eyes he was getting sick of being asked that question. "Dude..." John snapped out of his thoughts.

"No she's not ok...she's been in her room for two days..." John was about to knock on the door again when Edge grabbed his arm.

"You, JoMo need to calm down..." Edge said as he let go of Morrison's arm. John folded his arms in aggravation. _Did anyone know what I went through? Argh can't everyone just leave me alone? I have enough crap to deal with. _

"I'm sorry but when it comes to Melina... it-" They all nodded.

"We know bro, you love her...I understand, if anything happened to Candice..." he realised what he just said. "Just forget that last part..."

"You and Candice? Are you serious? Since when?" Cody asked trying not to burst out laughing. The question had made Evan turn bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh shut up Cody..." Evan said in his defence. John started pacing wildly again as they all turned to watch him.

"Nitro... you do realise you can unlock the door..." Cody stated as John stopped in his tracks and looked at the door and realised he could unlock it. _I'm so damn stupid! _"Catch..." Cody threw the keys at John and he immediately went to the door and unlocked it.

"Mel..." he called out in a gently tone. Melina was lying down staring at the ceiling and did not answer him. Her face was wet from tears and large black circles surrounded her eyes from lack of sleep. "Mel do you want me to cook you something?" John offered despite being a terrible cook.

"No." John sat down on the bed next to her not knowing what to say or do to comfort her.

"I'll make you anything. What do you want?" he asked. Melina closed her eyes and spoke slowly and softly.

"I want you to go away..." Melina now opened her eyes but did not make any eye contact with John. The words Melina spoke, made his heart ache, however, he did not move.

"Mel you have to eat..." John said. "C'mon at least change out of your clothes, it will help you get past it..." Melina sat upright almost robotically.

"Fine...but can I have something to eat?" she asked finally giving in to John.

"Yep anything you want babe" John smiled slightly and Melina finally looked at him. "Do you want a salad or something?"

"Um...Can I have some pasta?" she asked now a very slight smile appearing on her face. John nodded, stood up and stretched.

"Well, pasta eh? Not one of my strong points but hey anything for you..." he wandered off into the kitchen, opened one of the cupboards, and found a recipe book. He flicked through it carefully. "What type do you want?"

"Are you being serious?" Melina asked.

"Yea, do you want penne with salsa...something basic like that?" he asked as he continued to flick through the book. This was a disaster in the making.

"Yea ok..." John opened the bag of penne pasta and most of its content flew around the kitchen. Damn it John thought. He picked the bits of penne up and placed them back in the packaging. This was not going to well. The next step in the book was to boil water in one of the pans and to place the pasta in there for about 30 minutes. Simple enough. He completed the steps with out in mishaps. Ok what's next John thought to himself. He fiddled through the cupboard, grabbed a jar of salsa, and emptied the content onto the fry pan. He waited about 2 minutes and then poured the salsa into a bowl. The penne was going to be ready in about 5 minutes so he waited patiently, looked over his shoulder and saw Melina crying.

"Mel..." John called to her. Melina sobbed into her pillow saying something he could not quite hear. He grabbed a fork and pushed the penne into another bowl pouring the salsa on top of it. He picked up his meal for Melina, walked over to her, and sat on her bed making sure to place the meal carefully on the bed side table. Melina was crying hysterically into her pillow. It pained Morrison to watch her. "Mel, Mel..." he grabbed her and helped her sit upright. She sobbed into his chest and Morrison carefully embraced in a hug.

"John...I made Trish quit...I stuffed the HD...the SES are going ...to kill us..." Melina gasped between sobs.

"Mel, you didn't make Trish quit and the HD are perfectly fine..." he comforted her stroking her hair slightly as Melina continued to cry into his chest.

"You don't...understand...I was...out of line..." Melina hugged John tighter and he kissed the top of her head.

"Mel-" Melina interrupted him.

"I... took it too far... I know ... Trish felt bad for doing this to me... but I pushed her over the edge...and now I've lost one of my closest friends who ...who was like family to me...I was out of line to you too John. I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said...I still love you..."

"I love you too... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Trish earlier..." John said. There was a moment of silence before John spoke again. "Everything will work out...I promise ok" John kissed her cheek and embraced her in another hug.

"How? How John? How will everything work out?"

John thought about it for a second, "I'll lead Mel. I'll lead the HD until you get better, after all I do love you, always remember that ok?" Melina nodded and then John handed her the meal he cooked for her.


	15. Chapter 14: Golden Dragon

**I decided to update again just because I felt like it lol. This chapter is somewhat interesting...I hope... Anyway enjoy it! :) **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_

The light turned off relatively early compared to other nights where Melina would stay up late. John who had come out of the shower smiled to himself as he watched Melina sleeping peacefully for once. He made himself a cup of coffee, sat at Melina's desk, and decided to look through Jeff's file.

_Name: Jeffrey Nero Hardy_

John scanned the rest of his file before he came across his criminal record. He had done everything from robbing banks to street gang fights to being arrested and then ... being bailed out. Who on earth would bail him out? Unless the SES had something to do with it. John would work all this out and when he got his hands on Jeff or Chuck, they were the ones who were going to be passed out for two weeks on a hospital bed.

________________________________________________________________________

_______

* * *

_

______________________________________________________________________

Trish was sleeping on a bus, she did not know where she was going. The HD and the SES were her home after she left one and quit the other, she had no home. She should have just stayed with the HD and kept away from the SES and their evil maniacal ways. "Excuse me, uh, miss the bus terminates here, so you are going to have to get off." Trish gingerly got off the bus and looked left then looked right. She saw an undercover awning with a dilapidated bench where she decided to spend the night. Trish sighed deeply as she dumped her bag and started to unroll her sleeping bag. Finally, a few minutes later she had gotten comfortable and was almost drifting off to sleep when someone stood in front of her.

Are you Trish Stratus?" asked the average height women with black hair. Trish sat upright a little wearily as she was tired. She had not slept since she had a major fight with Melina two days ago. "Well are you gonna answer me?" the woman continued to ask.

Who wants to know?" Trish asked as she squinted to get a better look of the person. "You part of the HD or the SES... or some other organisation?"

"Actually no. When you were in senior year at Detroit High, I was a freshman. Trust me Trish I know a lot about you."

"How do you know about the HD and SES?" Trish questioned now sitting up right. The woman laughed slightly at Trish's paranoia.

Trish don't worry I know everything from the split of the HD and the formation of the SES and all that crap. Look I don't have anything to do with the SES or the HD but lets say my friends know about the SES problem you guys have had. Trust me we're on the same side. We know about Jeff's street gang and we hate them as much as you do. I'll give you our card." She handed Trish her card and was about to run off.

"Who are you?" Trish asked completely confused as she looked up from the card that read "Golden Dragon."

"You'll find out, just as Melina will find out. Terrible that she went through what she did" the woman continued to speak. Trish flashed the torch attached to her backpack in the woman's face to see her identity; however, she was wearing a mask, with a golden dragon embroidered on it.

"Look Trish. You and I are closer than you think and I will tell you this. The link between us or should I say the person that brings us together, is Melina. Just take care of her ok? She means the world to me. I know you two had an argument but she needs you. Also before I go, I need you to find Kelly, Michelle and Chris Jericho, they've escaped the SES in rebellion but as soon as you find them bring them to the address on that card. We shall speak soon Trish, make sure to keep in touch with my...with Melina." The women ran across the road and disappeared into the alleyway before Trish could question the mysterious, anonymous woman.

________________________________________________

________________

_

* * *

_

...

_Melina had blood trickling down the side of her head from where Chuck struck with one of his toys. Her body ached for this to stop. Chuck was about to strike Melina again with one of his favourite toys before a masked figure who had a dragon embroidered on her mask dropped through one of the air vents and knocked both Jeff and Chuck's head together making them fall unconscious immediately. "Melina, what did they do to you? I'm going to get you out of here._

_..._

______________

Melina awoke panting almost violently and her brow was covered in sweat. She felt the side of her head to make sure there was no blood trickling down like in the horrible nightmare she had just had. John rolled over and moaned slightly as Melina got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She let the water run for a few seconds, started splashing her face and then reached for where the towel usually was.

"Are you looking for this Melina?"the masked figure asked making Melina turn around almost instantly.

"Shit... who the hell are you?" Melina asked as she snatched the towel from the masked figure. "How did you get into headquarters?"

"Melina don't be so worried, I'm one of the good guys trust me. How did I get in? I know the code."

"Ok how do you know my name? And how do you know the code?" Melina was starting to freak. This masked figure was in her dream but had saved her so she could not be evil or part of the SES. The masked figure stared at Melina for a few moments before she spoke again.

"You have your father's eyes..." Melina frowned.

"You don't know my father, he was a total jack ass" Melina spoke aggressively. Then she had a realisation. "Wait. What? How do you even know my father?" Melina asked stepping back slightly. The masked woman handed Melina a card with the words "Golden Dragon."

"You'll be surprised how much I do know about you Melina and how close we really are. If you need me, call me on that number or visit me at that address. I'm willing to help you raid the warehouse on the 15th December."

"Who are you?" Melina asked looking up from the small gold card.

"You will know soon enough." The masked figure left the room as quickly as she had appeared and Melina looked down at the card.

________________________

_What was the Golden Dragon?_

____________________

**

* * *

**

I know ...Golden Dragon...we couldnt think of a better name lol xD anyway the next chapter will be up ASAP. Also I want to finish this story before I complete any others. Just letting you know.


	16. Chapter 15: Plans

**I decided to to update again... I've written the next chapter already. All that needs to be done is editing. Anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The conference room was full of chatter and Bret had to help Melina quiet down everyone. "As you know the 15th December is the day the SES are raiding the warehouse. Now a plan is going to be needed and thanks to JoMo we have one." One appeared on the screen. "We are going to be separated into teams. Team 1 will be John Cena, Mickie, Rey, Maria. Team 2 will be Eve, Matt, Edge, and Lita."

"Mel don't you think the teams are small? We should have six people?" Randy asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok lets start again." Melina sounded agitated and she was. No one understood and no one would ever understand what she went through. She thought for a second about how to split the Hart Dynasty into teams of six. "Team 1 will be John Cena, Mickie, Rey, Maria, Eve and Matt. Team 2 will be Edge, Lita, Randy, Ashley, Candice and Evan. Team 3 will be myself, John Morrison, Christy and Cody. The Harts, Tyson, David, Natalya and Bret will stay a kilometre away in our van to communicate with us. Team 1 will be positioned at the rear of the warehouse and Team 2 at the front. Team 3 will be situated on the roof so when we get the clear from the Hart's, Team 1 and 2 will enter and then Team 3 will enter. The SES are after the drug stash there. So we need to get the drugs out of there."

"What about Trish? How do we know she won't stuff our plans? Cos after what you did to her she might hate you," Matt said. Melina froze, she just stared at the board, not moving, barely breathing. "Mel I didn't mean to..."

"Mel..." Mickie got up to see if she was okay. Melina clenched her fist and kicked the chair sending it into the corner of the room. _Why did they all have to talk about the past? No one knows my past, no one knows what I had to go through... _Melina walked briskly out of the room and down the corridor and John decided to follow her.

"Nice going Hardy..." Edge said.

"Cos you're so much better," Matt rebutted.

"Matt please, honey, don't start a fight..." Eve tried to calm him down as she gently laid her hand on his.

"I am better actually. At least I'm not related to Jeff who has caused all this mess" Edge started to raise his voice.

"Cut it out Edge" Matt replied calmly to him. In return, Edge rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is no time for a fight" Rey tried to calm everyone down.

"It is time for a fight Rey because everyone always forgets how much Mel has given up for us!" Edge stood up. "Then we have retards like Hardy here bringing up bad memories!"

"Bro, calm down, please, the last thing we need is a fight" Cena stood up from his chair now.

"Honey, sit down" Lita pleaded. Cena looked back and forth between Edge and Lita before he sat down.

"I'm not sitting down Lita...until these people get with the program," Edge stated. A silence fell over the conference room after Edge spoke.

"I think Edge's right..." Christy finally spoke up. "No one helps Mel except JoMo and it's just slack to her." She looked around the room falling silent as no one else spoke afterwards.

"So then what do we do?" Candice asked. "I mean she's not just going to get over all this...it's not like she took a bump she was like brutally-"

"Candice we get it shut up now" Randy spoke in case Candice hit someone else's nerve.

"You might want to speak politely to my girlfriend Orton," Evan snapped back at him.

"I don't speak politely to anyone-" Orton started before Maria interrupted him.

"Yea well we all know that..." she mumbled.

"I think the only way to help Mel through this is to stop talking about all the things that have happened. I mean don't bring up the past for her sake" Natalya suggested.

"How about not letting her and JoMo do all the work around here?" Cody stated as everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"Cody's right. Even when Mel's hurt or tired she's working" Tyson admitted as he then looked down at his clipboard.

"We just suck don't we..." Ashley mumbled with her head on the table.

"Yep we do..." mumbled David Hart Smith.

"Some of us suck..." Edge said turning his attention back to Matt. With that, Matt stood up a rage overcoming him.

"Just to let you know Edge, I hate my brother for doing this! I hate him ok. So don't go around making judgements!"

"I didn't say anything about Jeff...I said that we owe Melina big time! Instead of sitting in a bloody van, we could have done what Morrison did and search for her but no we have to wait for orders. From who? Melina. The one who was getting brutally bashed in Draft Lane by your brother?" Edge yelled.

"Enough!" Bret bellowed. "What happened to her was terrible and we should never talk about it amongst ourselves or in front of her. Now as for you Edge, you are completely out of line on the last part. The only thing we can do for Melina now is help her through her time of need and not to have fights, you understand?" Bret asked everyone as they all nodded in reply. "Ok now that's a good start."

* * *

John walked briskly down the hallway until he found Melina leaning against the wall staring at the wall opposite her. "John... I can't. I'm falling apart..." mumbled Melina. John embraced her in a hug. "I hate to say this but I miss Trish..." John stroked her hair.

"Mel, look, you have to go back in there and tell them the rest of the plan and then we can focus on Trish ok?"

"No, you finish it. I need to do something" she walked down the corridor to the foyer.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked raising his hands in protest.

"I have to do something!" she yelled back at him. John frowned and walked back into the conference room.

"All right where were we. Yes, the drugs are stored in the abandoned safe that is located in the office. The SES are going to want to get to that same office to make their money and try take us down with the money they get. Also not only will their wealth be a danger to us it will be a danger to the civilians of Detroit. Now closer to the date we will go through what needs to happen but for now we'll leave it here. You are now free to go." Everyone moved slightly and John picked up his cell phone and called Melina. There was no answer. "Where the hell did she go?" John shook his head. He walked to he foyer and quickly pressed the lift button. _Hurry up, stupid lift...hurry up! _When the lift finally arrived he pressed the 'LB' button so he could go to the lower basement where Melina always parked her car. Thank God when he arrived the car had not left yet and since they were to be married he had the spare car keys. John unlocked the car and sat in the trunk. If Melina was going to go somewhere he was going to follow her, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

**Not a really eventful chapter, I know. I thought I should involve some of the other characters since the whole fic revolves around Melina, John, Jeff, Trish and Chuck. Anyway I will update soon :) Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 16: Sisters

**_Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. It took a long time to edit this chapter for some reason. xD lol. Enjoy :) _**

_

* * *

_

_Where could Jericho, Kelly and Michelle be?_ This mysterious person needed them and Trish needed them too. The moonlight shone brightly and Trish walked around the street she had no idea where they are or where they could be. She heard someone moan from the alleyway. _Who could that be?_ Trish grabbed her pistol and peered into the alleyway. The moan sounded like that of a woman's. Trish rolled behind a dumpster to take cover from anyone who was still around. It looked like all was clear so she went to see who the person was. When she looked at the person, she was horrified. "Michelle? What the hell happened to you?" she looked her cousin over and she found a deep gash wound in her side.

"Trish is that really you?" Michelle was delirious, she thought she was hallucinating.

`"Yea it's me I'm going to get you help..." Trish pulled out the card that read "Golden Dragon."

"Chuck has Kelly and Jericho...he said he was going to kill them, Trish you have to save them" Michelle started to breath irregularly.

"I have to save you first ok..." she dialled the "Golden Dragon" and the mysterious woman picked up again. "It's me Trish. I need you to get to the corner of Redcliff Street and Davanan Street. I found Michelle but she's hurt."

"I will be right there...she will be in good hands" the mysterious woman hung up the phone and Trish shoved the phone in her pocket.

"Do you know where Chuck has them?" Trish asked hurriedly.

"In his apartment on the main street, top floor, the penthouse..." Michelle coughed.

"You're going to be ok... a woman is coming for you but I have to go" she looked Michelle over who nodded slightly and then Trish hurriedly ran out of the alleyway. She looked left then right before running off towards the main street. Things were about to get ugly.

* * *

Melina parked her car in front of the "Gold Dragon" shop front. She rested her head on her steering wheel and stretched her arm that had been wounded, however, the nurse at the HD headquarters said she no longer needed to wear that horrid sling and at least that was on the plus side. She slowly got out of her car making sure no one was around before she opened the gold door of the "Golden Dragon" cautiously; this could all be one huge set up by the SES or even by Trish. The place was immaculate. It was as if she had just caught a plane to China and stepped inside one of their beautiful temples in Shanghai. She had to squint because of the brightly coloured walls that had immaculate paintings of these terrorising dragons and because of the gold, coating almost everything. The smell of incense was very strong and Melina tried very hard not to sneeze just incase she alerted anyone. She felt very uncomfortable in the dim lit room, she felt like she was being watched and that was making her feel uneasy. Someone turned her around from behind making her scream but the man covered her mouth. "Mel it's just me..." John whispered.

"What the hell John, you scared me..." Melina hissed as she pushed John's hand away. John rolled his eyes as he watched Melina calm herself down. "Can I just do one thing alone without you following me?" she raised her hands in protest.

"Well actually I can't let you wonder the streets at 2am and I didn't follow you...you drove me here" John whispered as a grin appeared on his face. Melina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin at John. He was so irresistible and adorable in these situations. "Plus, I'm sticking to my promise." Melina embraced John in a tight hug.

"Thanks John. For always looking after me" she let her head rest on his shoulder and felt John shaking slightly. "Are you ok?" She pulled away and watched John worriedly for a moment.

"I'm fine..." Melina couldn't see John's face so she couldn't tell if he was really 'fine'.

"John seriously, are you ok?" Melina moved some of John's hair out of his face. "You know you can tell me anything, John what's wrong?" Melina asked in worry for John.

"I'm just nervous" John replied as he fiddled in his leather jacket and Melina looked him. "I think ..." he took a deep breath that came out shaky. "I think I should have done this a long time ago..." he took another deep breath and looked down at the small box.

"Melina you're here, I could hear you talking" said the mysterious woman. The raspy voice of the woman made Melina turn around in fright.

"Oh it's you again..." Melina sighed a breath of relief. John looked between the masked figure and Melina with a look of confusion painted upon his face.

"Wait, you know her?" John asked completely perplexed.

"Yes it's a long story ok but-" she was interrupted by another masked figure, this time it was a man. He whispered something to the masked woman.

"Hang on a minute Melina, Michelle needs me" the masked man walked out of the room.

"Wait as in Michelle McCool?" Melina asked. The masked woman nodded.

"I will be back in ten minutes to discuss a problem but right now Michelle needs me" she left the room because she needed to check on Michelle.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"As she said it's a long story..." Melina turned back to John a look of worry painted upon her face as John was still shaking slightly. He ignored what Melina said and twirled the small box in his hands.

"I should have done this ages ago..." he bent down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Melina, will you marry me?" he asked as he held up the box. Her eyes had gone blurry from tears of hapiness.

"Of course, John" Melina said with a smile on her face. John slipped the ring on her finger then embraced her in a hug. What happened next shocked John because it was unexpected. In her moment of joy Melina kissed John and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could smell his cologne which just made her want to keep kissing him. John pulled away slowly so he could catch his breath, opening his eyes as he did so. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around making sure she landed carefully.

"I love you did I ever tell you that?" he smiled down at Melina who let her head rest on his shoulder once again.

"I love you too Johnny..." John kissed the top of her head.

"I always wanted to spend my life with you" he stroked Melina's hair as her stared down at her in the dim lit room filled with incense. Melina smiled at him and wiped away her tears of joy. John decided to kiss Melina back; she did not pull away but made the kiss more passionate. The kiss seemed to last forever in both Melina's and John's mind. Melina felt weak in knees and with that she fell onto John breaking their long, passionate kiss. John who did not expect Melina to fall onto him lost his balance and fell onto the couch dragging her down with him. He landed with a soft thud; Melina falling on top of him. After a moment of staring at eachother they tried not to burst out laughing but eventually Melina did and Morrison could not help himself but laugh at the situation. "Come here you" he embraced Melina in a hug and was about to kiss her again but the mysterious woman cleared her throat making Melina and Morrison move apart almost instantly. "Ok, this is not what it looks like" John started but the mysterious figure just shook her head and laughed it off.

"You two are supposed to be married, I understand. Now what did you want to ask me Melina?" the mysterious woman asked on a more serious note. Melina and John exchanged looks before John spoke again.

"How do you know her again?" John asked as he looked back and forth between Melina and the masked figure.

"She was in headquarters a couple of nights ago...that's long story short" Melina explained to John who, in return, raised an eyebrow but did not question it. The masked figure became restless as she asked her question again.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help us on December 15th?" Melina replied.

"Yes, we can but right now Melina, you have to go to the main street, the tallest building, top floor Chuck has Kelly and Jericho and he is going to kill them to get to the HD mentally. "

"Wait, what?" Melina asked as John echoed her reaction.

"Just go, save them and bring them back here ok? I'll explain everything when you return."

"How can we trust you?" John asked. The woman in the mask rolled her eyes at John's question and his stupidity.

"Don't you think if I wanted to hurt you I already would have?"

"That does not prove anything..." Melina mumbled as the mask figure sat on the couch opposite them.

"Give us a reason to trust you and then we'll do what you ask" John gave her an ultimatum. The masked figure looked up from staring at the ground, she turned her head away from John and Melina looking rather agitated. Both John and Melina waited patiently for her answer. The masked figures eyes locked with Melina's.

"Melina, can you trust your sister?"

* * *

**Yea... I know the mysterious woman is Melina's sister...sort of... Everthing will be explained next chapter :) **


	18. Chapter 17: Rescue

**Finally got this chapter done. This one took forever to write. Anyway there's also a fight scene in this chapter. Next chapter should be up soon. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ok slow down a second...sisters?" John looked between the masked figure and Melina in disbelief. Melina was stunned into silence. "You two, sisters, you've gotta be kidding me. How? How did you not know about this?" he asked Melina and she shrugged in return. The masked figure spoke again in her raspy voice.

"We're actually half sisters."

"Ok...I didn't expect you to have any connection to me let alone be a half sister...Who the hell are you anyway?" Melina asked a mix of emotions coming over her. John was staring between the mystery woman and Melina still in scepticism.

"I am the daughter of your father." Melina stared at her, her mouth hanging and her eyes widened. "You're parents divorced when you were four. Am I correct?" Melina nodded reluctantly as she could not pull herself together to speak. "Shortly after, I was born..." The masked woman stopped as she watched Melina just run her hand through her hair finally breaking eye contact. Melina frowned for a second as she sat back down on the couch.

"Wait that makes you my sister in law...kinda..." John said as he smiled between the two. The mysterious woman looked agitated once again while Melina shot John a look making John fall silent. "Sorry, sorry I think I hit some nerves..." Melina shot him another look. "Ok...sheesh...I'll shut up."

"You're too young to be my sister..." Melina mumbled. It was as if a bomb had been dropped on her. "You can't be related to me. I mean how?"

"I already explained that to you. And if I'm going to quote you, our dad was a total jackass. Plus, I'm only four years younger than you, so don't freak or anything. We will work out our problems later just go to the main street, tallest building, top level. Now go and I promise I will tell you everything."

"Just let me know this, who are you?" Melina asked, it was bad enough she had a long lost sister but she did not even know her name. "Give me a name. What am I supposed to call you? Mask Woman? Creepy Girl who knows everything about me?" The mysterious woman chuckled slightly at Melina's questions. "C'mon already Creepy Girl Who Knows Everything About Me." The mysterious woman gave in to Melina; after all, she did owe it to her after dropping some huge news.

"I'm Gail. Gail Kim. There you happy now" she held out her hand waiting for Melina to shake it. She stared down at Gail's hand and slowly but reluctantly shook hands with her. "Now go to the main street, tallest building-" Melina interrupted Gail.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah. I heard you the first time." Gail rolled her eyes.

"Ok, time to go before we have a sisterly fight" John said.

"Shut up John" Melina and Gail both said in unison.

* * *

The lift was taking a lifetime in Trish's mind to hurry up and get to the top level. How did she know if this was a trap or not? Well she would find out eventually. The lift doors opened and Trish rolled out, drawing her pistol as she did so. Okay no one was standing guard, expect Joey_. Great, just great._ She waited until he started pacing with his back turned to her. She crept down the corridor, tried not to much noise considering the floor was marble and knocked Joey unconscious. "Damn that hurt my hand..." Trish whispered to herself. She knocked on the door and Chuck opened it. "Hey." She shot him in the foot and rolled behind the couch to take cover as Christian and Jeff fired shots at her making the couch fly into little pieces, and fluff had just covered most the room as the couch was obliterated. "Where's Kelly and Jericho?"

"Trish you can get fucked!" Chuck yelled as he leaned on the wall for support. He was hopping on one leg as he foot was aching.

"Don't worry about her Chuck, she's dead meat..." Jeff said as he fired another shot at the couch. "C'mon Trish stop being such a coward." Trish closed her eyes. She rolled across into another room to find Jericho and Kelly tied together in a corner. Trish drew a knife and started to hurriedly cut at the ropes freeing the both of them.

"Trish? What the- " Kelly finished Jericho's sentence.

"Hell are you doing here?"

" Saving you. Take cover ok?" Trish fired a shot and took cover behind a desk. She fired another shot grazing Christian; she went to reload but she had no more ammo. _Crap._ The bullets had made a series of holes in the walls that made most of the plastering fly onto Christian, Jeff and Chuck. Outside Melina and John heard gunshots going off.

"Let's go" John pulled out his gun and Melina did so as well. They charged into the room and John immediately tackled Jeff while Jericho had come out of the other room and was exchanging punches with Christian. Trish closed her eyes and sighed in relief behind Chuck's desk. Chuck limped over to his desk while Melina kicked Jeff after he had punched John onto the carpet. After a bit of a struggle, Jeff pushed John up against the wall and held his arm that was yielding the gun against the wall.

" How's Mel? Let me tell you John she won't live to your wedding day" Jeff laughed as John kicked him and tackled him to the floor.

"You lay a finger on Mel and you'll pay you understand!" John yelled as he picked Jeff up by the shirt. Chuck had made his way to his desk and was leaning on it for support.

"Hey Melina!" Chuck shot the glass making a huge wind pick up in the apartment and shattered and jagged glass flew everyone making Melina hit the floor and cover her face. "Say goodbye to Trish!" he pushed her slightly just enough for her to lose her balance.

"No!" Melina got up from the ground as she jumped onto Chuck's desk to find Trish holding onto the ledge.

"Mel!" John called from the other side of the room. Jeff was fighting over the gun and he was close to shooting John. Chuck had dropped his gun over the ledge when he had pushed Trish.

"Who are you going to save Mel? Your boyfriend or your best friend?" Chuck smiled evilly. Melina looked back and forth between John and Trish before she answered.

"Both..." she mumbled before she turned around and aimed at Jeff's leg but Chuck grabbed Melina's leg, making her lose her balance and instead of shooting Jeff's leg she grazed it making him fall off John and glare at Melina.

"You bitch!" he yelled. John continued to fight with Jeff while Melina fought with Chuck. Her gun had fallen onto the floor and Chuck had kicked it over the ledge that had shattered, jagged glass on it. Chuck grabbed his envelope opener and briskly went to stab Melina with it except she grabbed his arm. Chuck was stronger than she was and the envelope opener was inches away from her shoulder. Melina did not think she could hold him off any longer. "John! John! Help!" John was now too caught up with Jeff to help Melina. He had his own battle to fight.

"You think he's going to save you?" he looked down at Melina's hand to see a diamond ring. "So now you're married, congratulations." Now she was lying flat on her back holding Chuck's arm with all her strength. Her arm was shaking slightly as she held Chuck's arm with both of hers. She needed something to get him off her, anything. Melina spotted the used coffee mug on his desk and decided to take the risk in freeing one of her hands to reach the coffee cup. Chuck who saw an advantage pushed down and the envelope opener stabbed Melina. She grabbed the used coffee cup and shattered it on the side of Chuck's head making him fall back a bit but then Jericho took care of him. As Chuck fell backwards he pulled the envelope opener out of her shoulder. Melina rolled off the table, wincing slightly as she did so. She looked down at her shoulder it was barely anything just a small gash, it should be fine but it still hurt like hell.

"Mel...I'm sorry for everything I did to you" Trish was losing her grip with every second. "Mel I'm so sorry..." she said before her hand lost its grip from the ledge.

"No!"Melina in that split second grabbed Trish's arm with her wounded arm making an agonising throb shot through her arm. "Trish, I'm not letting you fall!" Melina yelled, as the wind whipped through her hair making her face feel numb.

"Mel, your arm won't hold out! You're hurt! Let me go!" Trish yelled as she dangled and looked down at the more than 70 metres drop. Melina shook her head as she winced; her arm was becoming numb from the cold air. " I don't deserve to live after what I did!"

"Trish this is not the time for this!" Melina yelled over the aggressive wind. "My coat took most of the envelope opener!" Despite what Trish had done to her, Melina knew that she didn't deserve to die for it. She winced as her arm started to throb slightly more.

"Mel let go! Just let go!" Trish yelled up at her as she grabbed Melina's arm with her other free hand making Melina wince.

"I told you Trish I'm not letting go!" Melina could feel her grip loosening around Trish's hand. The blood trickling down her arm was not helping the situation. "No...No...Don't you dare let go you hear me!" Melina grabbed Trish's arm with her other free hand. "John! I need your help!"

"I'm a little busy Mel!" he yelled as he ducked under a karate kick from Jeff. He threw a punch at Jeff hitting him square in the nose making him stumble back. "I'm coming!" John ran and leapt over the oak wooden desk and grabbed Trish's arm and helped Melina haul her to safety after great difficulty.

"Let's get out of here!" Christian said as he pushed Jericho face first into the wall. He helped Jeff up because Melina had grazed him with a bullet while Joey who had regained his consciousness helped Chuck up and made a bolt for it. They had escaped wounded though. Melina embraced Trish in a hug, which made her vision go blurry because of her tears and because of the wind. Trish rested her head on Melina's non-wounded shoulder and was trembling slightly, the adrenaline still pumping through her veins after her near death experience.

"I thought you weren't saving my ass in any situation" Trish panted and rested against the wall while Melina looked down at her wound.

"Well, things change..." Melina closed her eyes in a silent agony as she also panted as she rested against Chuck's desk and looked at the window.

"Mel are you going to be ok with that?" John asked concern written on his face as he referred to her wound. Melina nodded before getting up gingerly. Kelly emerged and helped Trish up while John embraced Melina in a hug. "Thanks for saving me back there." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"It's just a scratch I'll be fine. I probably only need a couple of stitches... get Jericho and let's go back to Golden Dragon" Melina said as John went to help Jericho up who had a busted face all thanks to Christian. "John your lip it's bleeding..." Melina realised.

"I'll be fine babe..." John said as he wrapped Jericho's arm around his shoulder taking most of the weight so Jericho could stagger along. Jericho after a few steps could walk without John's help and with that all five of them made their way back to the Golden Dragon.

* * *

**Yeah I know, Gail is Melina's half sister. I bet no one saw that coming xD lol. Anyway I will update ASAP :) **


	19. Chapter 18: Falling Apart

**My brother decided to write from the SES point of view...for once. Anyway, enjoy :) Also there's no JoMo/ Melina in this chapter :( Oh well. **

* * *

The SES were wounded from their fight in Chucks' apartment. Christian was sitting in the conference room with a bandage around his arm while Chuck was holding an icepack to his head. Jeff was on crutches because Melina had wounded him. "What the hell was that?" Chuck asked glaring around the table. "We had Morrison, Melina, Trish, Kelly _and_ Jericho and we didn't manage to kill any of them!" Chuck slammed his fist onto the table in rage.

"It probably would have gone smoothly if it was not for Melina saving Trish..." Joey stated. "I don't understand why she would save Trish after their fight. I mean, you two said that Melina would hate Trish and John forever."

"Everything would have gone to plan if you didn't let Trish knock you out" Christian pointed out as he leaned back on his chair.

"Now Joey...Why did you even join the SES?" Chuck asked. Joey froze as he looked up at Chuck, Christian and Jeff.

"Melina...I liked Melina but then John told her his feelings before I told her mine. John and Melina dated and Melina forgot about me." Jeff burst out laughing.

"Are-Are you serious? That's why you joined?"

"Shut up! I could leave at any moment and make you lose another member! You only joined because you thought Trish would stay here with you but you lost her the moment you almost killed-" Jeff immediatley stopped laughing.

"Shut up Mercury! I shot Melina cos she and Morrison turned Trish against me! I loved her! I still do." Jeff yelled as Christian and Chuck looked between the two.

"You did something stupid and you lost your girl. Good job Jeff. I lost Melina but do you see me shooting people? Huh?" Joey asked him his eyes ablaze.

"You still love her?" Christian asked Jeff.

"Yes. In my drunken state I did something stupid, and now I regret it " Jeff said a little emotionally.

"She won't take you back you know" Christian replied.

"Yes she will!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeffro stop! You're making the SES weak! Get over Trish it's been four years!" Joey yelled at him.

"I've done something really bad, something really bad" Jeff muttered to himself.

"Jeff! Listen to me! Remember you have drugs to steal we have a warehouse to raid and the HD headquarters to destroy!" Christian yelled at Jeff.

"Shut up all of you! Let me tell you all. We better get our act together because we've lost Kelly, Michelle and Jericho and three of us are wounded. How are we going to get the drugs? The HD aren't going to let us casually stroll in there and get them" Chuck yelled as he closed his eyes in a silent agony. His head hurt from where Melina had hit him with the coffee mug. "We are going to kill them one by one starting tomorrow evening understand?"

"Yes Chuck we understand..." Christian replied while Jeff nodded reluctantly and Joey also nodded in reply.

* * *

**Yep the SES are maniacs. Oh well. Next chapter will have JoMo and Melina in it for sure ;) Also thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are AWESOME : ) **


	20. Chapter 19: The Kim Identity

**This chapter pretty much is just Gail telling her back story and making an alliance with Melina. Finally someone other than John and Melina find out Gail's identity. I know I made it kind of long but meh.**

* * *

The drive to the Golden Dragon was silent; tonight they all just survived narrowly. John was driving and Jericho was in the passenger seat with a tissue held to his cheek as he had a small cut. Trish sat in the back with Kelly and Melina who had fallen asleep despite the throbbing in her arm. John eventually broke the silence.

"Isn't she so adorable when she's asleep?" John smiled as he looked in his review mirror at Melina sleeping peacefully. He had not seen her that peaceful since the summer four years ago.

"I thought she hated me. She actually grabbed my arm despite hers being wounded and she didn't let go" Trish smiled at Melina sleeping.

"That's our Melina...always caring about others but never herself" John replied as he stopped the car. Kelly opened her car door, and then opened Jericho's and helped him out of the car. Trish got out of the car and knocked on the golden door. John picked up Melina, locked his car, and walked into the Golden Dragon. Gail emerged again and a look of concern appeared on her face.

"Is Melina ok?" Gail spoke trying to stay calm. John nodded.

"What about Michelle?" Trish asked shutting the door behind her. Gail nodded.

"She's going to be fine but for now she needs to rest" Melina woke up suddenly. "I see you're awake sis."

"Wait, sis?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow. Gail chuckled slightly.

"Yes, Melina and I are half sisters..." she mumbled.

"Yea, turns out I do have a sister" Melina smiled slightly and Trish sat down on one of the elaborate couches that was, to no surprise, gold. "So sis, are you going to tell them your name or what?" Melina asked as Gail who opened a cupboard to get some ointment, bandages and steri strips (**AN- Steri Strips hold the skin together when there's a cut)**.

"This is going to hurt a bit..." Gail rubbed the ointment on Melina's wound making her wince. She placed the strips on the wound that helped hold the skin together, and then she wrapped the bandage around her arm. "How does that feel?" Melina looked down at her bandaged shoulder.

"Good actually. Better than before. Thanks Gail."

"Don't worry about it Mel" Gail removed her mask to reveal her face.

"Wait, you know her name?" Trish asked. Melina nodded in reponse to Trish.

"It's about time I introduce myself. I'm Gail Kim. If you need me or the Golden Dragon just come here or call me. There's limited time until the SES raid the warehouse. You guys better get going." Melina sat upright and stared around the room. "Trish, Kelly, Chris, I think you should go and see Michelle. I need to speak to Melina." Kelly helped Jericho into Michelle's room. Trish stared between Melina and Gail before following Kelly and Jericho. John stood there also looking back and forth between Melina and Gail.

"I'll be with Trish..." John said as both Gail and Melina stared at him.

"I need to tell you so much" Gail started.

"Where were you all these years?" Melina asked, as she looked Gail up and down.

"Well, living with my-our...dad and mum and then when you left Detroit High I was a freshman."

"How do you have the last name Kim when my dads' last name is Perez?" Melina asked frowning at Gail. Gail sighed as Melina asked that question. Yes _that _question.

"My-our dad left my mum, they...divorced" Gail looked down and the floor and started fidgeting. "I took my mums last name because I hated him so much" Gail choked out and Melina couldn't tell if she was crying. Melina didn't really know what to do. "I figured out about you when you're mum came to visit Dad." Melina was not sure if she should ask the next question.

"Why did you hate him?"

"They way he talked to me and Mum. He always talked about you after your Mum visited, always said that I would amount to nothing. He was always saying that Melina will always be better than you to me." Gail looked at Melina wondering if she would react.

"He really said that to you?" Melina asked in disbelief. "Well I've known you for a week and I can already tell that you are better than me in everything." Melina's comment earned a slight smile from Gail. "Sorry go on...I mean continue only if you want me to know."

"Every night I would lie awake in my bed listening to my parents fight, things shattered, I don't even want to know what happened during those long, sleepless nights." Gail looked up Melina with tears prickling at her eyes. " I don't know how you knew him but he always regretted having me. He hated me so much. That's why I hate him." Melina wanted to ask what her dad had done to Gail but decided it would be better not to.

"I'm sorry..." that was all Melina could think of to say.

"Don't be. Because of Dad I met you and I created Golden Dragon."

"What is the Golden Dragon exactly? And please don't say a secret organisation" Melina said earning a slight smile from Gail.

"Golden Dragon gives lessons to people in karate, in pretty much any martial arts," Gail explained as Melina giggled slightly at her comment before.

"One a more serious note. How do you know about the SES and the HD?" Melina asked.

"Well, I figured out you were my half sister four years ago when you graduated. You and your group used to always talk to Trish and one day your group didn't have Trish because she was hanging with the McCool gang. Ugh, is Michelle still that annoying?" Melina nodded. Gail continued to speak. "Also Batista, Punk, Jericho and Christian used to always fight with John, Edge, Matt, Jeff, Evan and Cody. They always got detention, always. Then I started to wonder why these groups were so vile towards each other. Also Jeff then disappeared and never came back to school. What the hell happened there I don't know."

"That's when Jeff had a fight with me and he quit" Melina added and let Gail continue to explain.

"Since you were my sis, I decided to follow you home one day except you didn't go home. You went to HD headquarters. Not mention how much school the McCool gang and your friends missed. That made me think something was going on that's why I followed you in the first place. Therefore, I decided to watch over you all these years and with my training facility at Golden Dragon I could be more sneaky. I trained hard so I could jump from building to building and all that so I could follow you around without getting noticed. I got the information about you, about Jeff, about everything from Randy who has been a close friend of mine since school. I hope that explains everything" Gail stopped speaking taking a deep breath not knowing how Melina would react. There was a short silence between the two of them before Melina spoke.

"Wow... I-I don't believe it. Are you being serious? After four years why did you come to me now?" Melina asked still stunned.

"You need help to raid the warehouse," Gail admitted. "Plus I vowed to myself that I would amount to something..." Gail stared back at the ground.

"If my opinion counts for anything, I think you have amounted to something" Melina said as Gail looked up at her. "I mean you've set up the Golden Dragon, that's something right? You've become a hell of a ninja too."

"Yea I guess..." Gail mumbled. There was a short silence. "Ninja? Really?" Gail now had a grin on her face. "I wouldn't call myself a ninja but ok whatever works for you." There was another short silence before Gail spoke again. "Dad will never be proud of me though."

"Look our dad is a jackass. Don't listen to what he said. Don't let it get to you. Ok?" Melina reassured. Gail nodded.

"So can I help you raid the warehouse?" Gail asked. Melina offered Gail her hand to shake. Gail looked firstly at Melina's hand then at her face and then finally shook her hand.

"I guess we have a deal."

* * *

**I know this chapter should have been shorter. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be ASAP. : ) **


	21. Chapter 20: The Call

**This chapter in my opinion isn't as eventful as some of the others but meh. Also I have to thank my reviewers again for giving me some ideas :)**

* * *

The babbling between the HD members had reached boiling point now. Matt had aggravated Edge again who aggravated Cena who ended up aggravating Randy setting off a chain of fights. "Guys shut up! Everyone shut up!" Mickie tried to yell over everyone, there was no use. "Argh, this is like talking to a brick wall!" Mickie stormed off while Mysterio followed her out.

"Shut up!" Melina yelled as she walked through the door. John who was following her covered his ears as she whistled loudly making everyone fall silent. "Thank you about time... Does someone want to explain to me why Mickie ran out crying with Rey following her?"

"Oh god. Now we're gonna get it" Randy said. Melina shot him a glare. "What?"

"Edge started it..." Matt mumbled it.

"Shut up Matt!" Edge yelled back at him.

"Remember what we said!" Brett yelled over the top of them but was ignored.

"Stop bringing up what happened to Mel!" Edge yelled back at him and realised what he just said. "Oh shit..." Bret rolled his eyes and hit his head with his hand.

"Nice going man" Randy nudged him. Melina stood there staring at Edge then around the table before dropping her gaze to the floor. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Why do I even bother asking? Why was Mickie crying?" she tried asking again.

"Well, Randy called her a stupid bitch...after she tried stopping the fight" Candice said as she looked up at Melina who rolled her eyes. Morrison stared at Melina sideways waiting for her reaction. They were both exhausted because of their fight with the SES.

"For fuck's sake!" Melina exclaimed as she turned her attention to Randy. "Can we all grow up? Seriously, can we all get along for once" she let out a frustrated groan. "We have a problem on our hands so please can everyone get along?" she looked around the table again before sitting down next to John.

"Ok, sorry Mel it won't happen again" Edge looked down as he felt bad for bringing the past again.

* * *

"Mickie, Randy is an ass don't listen to him" Rey embraced her in his arms as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm just sick of these fights Rey, I'm sick of them" she hugged Rey back and continued to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sick of them too" Rey replied. There was a long silence before Rey spoke again. "You know something Mickie. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. I really like you. In fact, I love you."

"Rey I've been feeling the same way for ages" Mickie sniffled. "I have to admit I had a big crush on you." Rey chuckled slightly at Mickie's comment. "Hey stop laughing at me!" she exclaimed.

"I was laughing at how funny you just sounded" Rey smiled. Mickie looked at Rey and smiled back at him. "Shall we go back in there? I mean Mel and John are there now and they're probably giving everyone an ass whoopin'." Mickie laughed at Rey's remark. "We don't have to go back in if you don't want to."

"We probably should go cos you know Mel when she's pissed" Mickie held Rey's hand. "Plus, we might be the next people to get our asses whooped" Mickie said as she wiped her tears away and dragged Rey back into the conference room.

* * *

Back at the Golden Dragon, Trish had decided to stay behind and be there for Michelle, her cousin, when she woke up. "I still can't believe you're related to Mel" Trish spoke to Gail as she sat on a golden couch.

"Yea, well...believe it" Gail replied. Trish laughed to herself as she remembered Melina saying that Trish was like a sister to her. "What's so funny?" Gail asked.

"Nothing..." Trish slumped down on the couch.

"You know Trish, Mel really cares about you" Gail stated. "I mean you two have a real friendship. She really does respect you, you know."

"I don't know why though after what I did to her" Trish answered softly.

"I don't know. I think it's just the way she is. She cares about others I guess" Gail suggested as she heard Jericho speak from the other room. "I think Michelle is awake" Gail stood up and walked into the bedroom quickly followed by Trish.

"Babe you're awake" Jericho kissed Michelle lightly on the cheek.

"Ew..." Gail replied as she sat back down on the chair.

"That's the same reaction Mel had when she saw them kissing" Trish said. Michelle had to blink a couple of times because she was still groggy.

"Hey Chris..." Michelle mumbled in reply to him. "Kellz you're here too."

"Yep we're all alive, Trish, Melina and John saved us" Kelly explained to Michelle who was still out of it and slightly pale.

"So what happened to you?" Gail asked "How did you get that wound?"

"Wait, who is she again?" Michelle asked as she started to come to. Gail hit her head with her hand.

"I'm Gail Kim. Melina's sister."

"Well Christian slashed me with a knife I think..." Michelle frowned as she tried to remember.

"You're ok now thanks to Gail" Trish pointed out. "Chelle, do you know what the SES were planning to do?" Trish asked.

"They want to kill every member of the HD and anyone who is not part of the SES, that's what they told us and that's why we left, right?"

"Right." Jericho replied as Kelly nodded in agreement.

"Chuck that son of bitch!" Trish yelled in frustration.

"That means that you guys, Morrison and Mel are the main targets" Gail realised as she thought quickly.

"We can stop them. We won't let them get anywhere near the HD" Jericho said.

"I don't want to lose my friends" Trish sat down and buried her head in her hands.

"Trish everything will be ok. We won't let the SES hurt them" Kelly said as she rubbed Trish's back in comfort.

* * *

Melina hung her coat on the rack and lay down on the bed completely exhausted after her fight with the SES and her meeting with the HD. Her shoulder did not hurt as much as she thought it would. It was only a mild scratch. She closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered the summer before high school which she spent with John and Joey. Not to mention she went to Greece and met Jeff on her tour. She heard a knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah come in..." she mumbled keeping her eyes closed. Her eyelids felt like lead because she was so tired.

"Hey babe it's only me..." John replied as he hung his leather jacket next to Melina's coat and sat on his side of the bed. He left his singlet on and lay down next to Melina, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Are you ok?" Melina asked opening her eyes in concern for John.

"Not really but don't worry about me" he replied gingerly. Melina sat upright to see what was wrong with him. "Jeff and I had a pretty big throwdown. My back hurts nothing major. Let's just go to sleep, I'll be fine." Melina eyed him with caution.

"John are you-" John interrupted her.

"How's your shoulder?" he changed the subject.

"It's nothing, seriously" Melina replied. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I have this bad feeling that I'm going to die in that warehouse. I just have this gut feeling" Melina lay back down as John wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to himself.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt. I promise I will die before I see you suffer again..." he mumbled as he was becoming more and more tired by the second.

"I love you John."

"I love you too Mel."

* * *

Jeff sat on his single bed holding his phone in his hand. He placed his crutches against the wall as he dialled Matt's number. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello is that Matt?"

"Jeff? Why the hell are you calling me you know how dangerous this is? I'm gonna get busted" Matt hissed. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"This is important Matt" Jeff hissed back.

"What could be so important Jeff that you would have to call me? I mean were on opposing sides" Matt asked. Jeff took another deep breath hoping that this would work.

"I still love Trish Matt. You know how you love Eve. I still love Trish like that. Matt I even stopped drinking and smoking for her. I can't even remember the last time I had a beer."

"Jeff you can't be serious. Bro, she hates you. You almost killed her best friend."

"Just shut up and listen to me Matt! I need you to tell her I'm sorry and that I love her" Jeff asked his brother Matt a favour.

"Jeffro man, you can't expect me to do that."

"Please Matt. I stuffed up and I feel bad for what I did."

"Dude...you can't be serious" Matt replied to him. Jeff held his phone to his ear not saying anything. He wanted to tell Trish his true feelings and why he acted the way he did. He stopped smoking and drinking just for her because Jeff had come slightly to his senses. "Are you still there?" Matt asked as he looked around the HD corridor to make sure no one was around.

"Can you do it for your bro Matt? I mean...I mean I feel like I'm empty without Trish." Matt sighed and answered Jeff.

"Fine. But you owe me big time."

"Thanks bro." Jeff hung up the phone. Matt stood in the hallway not knowing what to do. He shoved his phone in his jean pocket and let out frustrated groan. He didn't know if he should confront Trish and tell her what Jeff told him or go and confront Jeff himself. He decided to go with the second option and go and talk with Jeff, it would be risky though. Matt was willing to take the risk to talk to Jeff about almost everything. Matt looked around one last time to make sure no one was around and then he made his way to talk to Jeff.

* * *

**I tried to include most of the characters in this chapter cos I felt like it. I know Mickie and Rey getting together was random xD lol. Also just letting you guys know that I may change the summary of this story sooner or later :) **


	22. Chapter 21: Golden Dragon meets the HD

**Hey guys. I decided to update again. It's summer down here so we get like 2 months off and now I'm bored so I decided to write fanfiction xD. CrazyKidd your review from last chapter made me laugh. Also I would like to thank CarolinaGirl for giving me awesome ideas :) Thanks to Cenation and RKO4ever for reviewing :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Trish was sitting in the park sipping on her coffee thinking about the SES as usual. It sounded stupid but she missed not having a boyfriend around. Someone went and sat next to her. Trish jumped slightly as she turned to face Gail. "Ugh! Can you stop doing that? Go take your ninja skills somewhere else!" Gail laughed to herself. "It's not funny Gail."

"I'm not even in my 'ninja' clothes and plus it's broad daylight" Gail laughed as she stretched. Trish rolled her eyes at her; she had not slept so well last night. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just thinking...that's all" Trish answered. There was a short silence between them only the passing of cars and the rustling of leaves could be heard. "How about today we go to HD headquarters so you can meet everyone." Gail stood up almost instantly.

"Sure let's go."

* * *

Jeff awoke in his bed to hear is phone getting a text message. He groaned as he rolled over and grabbed his phone and opened the text message. _Hey Jeffro. It's Matt. Are you sure you want me to tell Trish? She's not going to take it too well._ Jeff rubbed his eyes before he started texting back.

_Matt, just show her this text message. Trish I made a fatal mistake. I am so sorry for what I did. I know you will never forgive me but I love you and I'm sorry. _Jeff sighed and placed his phone on his bedside table again._ What have I done? I'm the biggest idiot in the world! _"Jeffro get up buddy" Punk called from the other side of the door. He grabbed his crutches, shoved his phone in his pocket and opened the door to come face to face with Punk.

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff asked anger hinting in his voice.

"Whoa! Calm down Mr. Agro" Punk patted him on the shoulder as he walked into Jeff's room. Jeff frowned and swivelled around on his crutches to stare at Punk. "Jeffro my man. I wanted to ask a question."

"Shoot Punk" Jeff said as he sat back down on his bed letting his crutches rest to the side.

"Will you be able to kill Matt or Trish if they get in the way?" Punk turned around to face him.

"Punk man, I almost killed Melina. I don't think I'll have a problem with Trish. I mean, are you serious? She's just a girl" Jeff replied.

"Just a girl?"

"Trish is just another girl in the way of things. I'm not afraid to kill her" Jeff lied to Punk but made sure to keep eye contact with him so he would not suspect anything.

"What about your brother?"

"Matt? Seriously? That pansy? He can't even hold a gun I could kill him" Jeff laughed in order for Punk to believe him. "I told you Punk. The HD are going down." He picked up his crutches and left the room while Punk stared after him slightly suspicious.

* * *

Trish and Gail were now sitting in the lounge room in the HD headquarters along with all the other members. "Gail? How have you been?" Randy asked as he embraced her in his arms. "Long time no see or talk." He smiled down at her as everyone watched in awe.

"Hey Randy. I've been alright and you?" Gail asked him the same question.

"You know being the ass that I am" Randy chuckled slightly as Gail punched him lightly on the arm.

"What are we witnessing?" Candice looked at Gail and Randy.

"Do you think they're dating?" Christy whispered to Candice who shrugged in return. Melina cleared her throat making Gail and Randy sit next to each other on the couch.

"Um...so who are you exactly?" Maria questioned setting her eyes on Gail.

"I'm from Golden Dragon and my name is Gail Kim-" Melina cut her off.

"She's also my sister" Melina announced. Everyone turned to stare at Melina as if she had something on her face. "You know someone can tell me if I have a spider on my face."

"You don't have a spider on your face we're just sort of shocked to hear that you and uh-"

"Gail" Gail said her name to help Evan out.

"Yeah. We're just shocked to hear that you and Gail are sisters" Evan now looked between Melina and Gail. "Wow...you girls look alike...sorta." There was a long silence as everyone just kept looking between Melina and Gail in complete disbelief.

"Well this is awkward" Gail looked around at all the faces staring at her. Randy chuckled slightly at Gail's comment; she always made him laugh. Gail hoped that everyone would accept her. She felt like an alien being stared at like that.

"How about we introduce ourselves?" Lita asked. Melina shook her head with a smile painted upon her face.

"What why can't we introduce ourselves?" Rey asked.

"She's knows everyone anyway" Melina laughed. "She's been following us for the past four years, she knows everything" Melina tried to explain how Gail knew all these things.

"Hey guys. Where's Matt?" Edge asked in curiosity. Everyone rolled the eyes except Trish and Gail.

"What, you want to start another fight with him?" Cena asked with a smirk on his face.

"He's probably just asleep somewhere" Morrison suggested.

"Eve have you seen him around?" Maria asked. Everyone turned to face Eve eagerly waiting for her answer. They all wanted to know where Matt was. Gail breathed a sigh of relief as the awkwardness had shifted over to Eve.

"Why does everyone ask me where Matt is? How am I supposed to know?" Eve asked raising her hands in protest. She looked around the room at all the faces staring at her waiting for her reply.

"Maybe we think you know where Matt is because we saw you two kissing in the hallway the other day" Cody grinned as Eve's face blushed as she was embarrassed.

"I-I-we- we were totally not kissing" Eve stuttered.

"Aw...Eve and Mattie, how cute" Mickie smiled. Eve shot her a glare.

"Aw ...Mickie and Rey, how cute" Eve smiled.

"Wait, what? Mickie and Rey now?" Evan looked between Rey and Mickie who had moved apart slightly and both their faces were red from embarrassment.

"Yay. Melina and Morrison are married now. Yipee!" Melina exclaimed as she decided to join in the moment. All the faces turned to watch her now. "What? It was bound to happen. Anyway on a more serious note, Eve are you sure you don't know where Matt is?" It took her a moment to snap out of staring between Melina and John before answering the question.

"Mel, I swear I have no idea where Matt is" Eve replied.

"Well I guess I'll have to go and find him" Melina said as she stood up. Trish had barely spoken the whole time. Everyone was like rubbing it in her face that they were getting married or had a boyfriend. "So who wants to come and find Matt?" Melina asked.

"Well, I'll go as I made you a promise Mel" John smiled down at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm bored shitless so I might as well go"" Randy said as his gaze met with Melina's.

"Trish what about you?" Morrison asked. She nodded in reply. She wanted to go with Melina and John after all they were her best friends.

"I want to come too Mel" Gail stood up as Trish, Morrison, Melina and Randy moved towards the door.

"Gail I want you to stay put" Melina started as she put on her coat.

"But Mel-" Gail was agitated now. Melina pulled Gail to the side and spoke very quietly so only Gail could hear her.

"No buts Gail. You don't know the SES, they will hurt you just like they hurt me. They live to cause you pain and to make you suffer so much that you wish you were dead. Trust me I know." Gail's gaze met with Melina's.

"Mel I want to help" Gail said.

"You have helped ok but I want you to be safe" Melina explained. "You're my sister; I don't want you to get hurt. You understand? Stay put" Melina walked towards the door as Gail slumped back down on the couch with a frustrated groan.

"What was that about?" Christy asked Gail. In return Gail rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I hate being the younger one...So I have to wait around here while my sister goes out there" Gail was frustrated now. She let her rest on the back of the couch as she stared up at the ceiling. Melina, Morrison, Trish and Randy walked down the corridor and down the lift into the basement as they were going to use Melina's car.

"You think Gail's gonna be ok?" Randy asked. "I mean, she really has the skills with this sort of stuff maybe we should let her come with us." Morrison, Melina and Trish all stared at him in awe.

"Are you and Gail like...dating?" Morrison asked smiling to himself as he kept driving. Randy turned his head hastily towards John.

"Gail? Gail and I? No way! We're just good friends. We've been friends for awhile now since first year of high school to be exact."

"So let me get this straight you're a boy who's a friend but you're not her boyfriend?" Melina asked as John laughed from the driver's seat. The comment also made a smile appear on Trish's face who was relatively quiet today.

"Uh...yeah I guess, so where are going to look for Matt?" Randy changed the subject.

"We are driving around until I guess we get a message from base" John explained.

"Right." Randy replied.

* * *

Matt crept around the outside of the SES headquarters. He needed to talk some sense into Jeff. He had not shown Trish the message Jeff had told him to. Out of his leather jacket he pulled out his phone making sure he kept hidden behind the bush so none of the SES and the security guards would notice him. He found Jeff's number and started texting him. _Hey Jeffro. It's Matt again. I'm outside the HQ. I need to talk to you about heaps of stuff. Meet me outside now! _Jeff's phone went off making all the SES members turn to look at him. "Keep talking, I'll check it later" Jeff insisted.

"How about you check it now?" Batista asked as all the other members muttered in agreement. "C'mon Jeff what are you hiding. Jeff gulped not knowing who had texted him; it was probably Matt. "Who is it from?"

"It's from Matt. It says... _Hey Jeffro. It's Matt again. I'm outside the HQ. I need to talk to you about heaps of stuff. Meet me outside now!_" Jeff said.

"Give it to me!" Layla snapped as she snatched the phone out of Jeff's hands. She scanned the text message. "Ok that's what it says Jeff's not lying..." She passed the phone to Beth who wanted to read for herself.

"Read there's nothing to hide" Jeff shrugged. Beth frowned at the text message.

"It says _Hey Jeffro. It's Matt again._ Again? So you've been texting with him?" Beth asked as she flicked through some of the other text messages. "There's a text message here about Trish. It's about how Jeff made a mistake and how he loves her."

"See I knew it Jeff you wouldn't kill Trish" Punk stood and made wild hand gestures.

"I can kill Trish, Punk. " Jeff thought quickly. "The reason Matt's outside is because he wants to join the SES and Trish I will kill Trish, Melina and Morrison when they find out Matt's gone. They will probably make their way over here and I will kill them and anyone else with them ok? I was trying to get Trish to trust me" Jeff lied but sounded pretty convincing at the same time. "So Chuck do you want me to go outside and talk to Matt? I can bring him in and introduce him to everyone. I think he knows all of you anyway but hey he is our newest member."

"Yeah go get him..." Chuck ordered.

"As you wish...boss." Jeff left the room to go outside a bring Matt

"That was just completely strange" Christian said as he watched the door close behind Jeff.

"Talk about it..." Joey replied as he put his feet up on the table.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him..." Chuck stated before he continued their meeting.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't do the Jeff/Matt scene in this chapter :( The chapter was long enough so the Matt/Jeff scene can be in the next chapter. :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Hardy vs Hardy

**My brother decided to add another two scenes to the Matt/Jeff scene making this chapter SUPER long. So I have to apologise for that. Anyway enjoy reading :)**

* * *

"John, you really can't drive you know that?" Randy complained as John was driving slowly. "Can we swap already?" Randy continued to badger John.

"If you can drive better why didn't you say so in the first place?" John asked Randy as he slumped back on the chair getting agitated at John's driving. "Plus I'm trying not to make us all road kills." Randy rolled his eyes as Trish stared out the window not saying anything.

"Yeah right John. You're driving so slowly that even the old pensioner behind us is pissed off" Randy said as he looked in the review mirror.

"Why doesn't he go around then?" John checked his review mirror and realised that Randy was not lying "Damn this guy..." John pulled over.

"Can I drive now?" Randy asked as he took off his seatbelt.

"Orton I'm driving ok. Plus Mel doesn't want you driving her car" John said as he turned to Randy taking his sunglasses off and shoving them in the pocket of his leather jacket. Melina rolled her eyes.

"She might not want you driving her car either you know" Randy retorted.

"That's it I'm driving!" Melina exclaimed. "John get your Shaman of Sexy ass in the backseat now!" She opened the door and settled herself in the driver's seat. "I don't want to hear you two talk for at least five minutes, please. As if the HD don't give me enough headaches." Randy rolled his eyes and stared out the window buckling his seatbelt again. He muttered something under his breath that no one else could catch.

"Mel, do us all a favour and shut up and drive" Randy said as he turned and looked at John's reaction.

"Yeah Mel" he started singing, "just shut up and drive, drive, drive." Melina looked at him in the review mirror with a serious look on her face but then she could not help but smile at John.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny. What next? Are you gonna start singing," Melina started singing in response to John "want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world" Melina snapped back at him with a grin on her face. John was slightly taken aback.

"Don't give him any ideas Mel" Trish finally spoke.

"Mel what are you implying?" John asked jokingly. "I'm not a girl and you above all people should know that." Melina blushed as both Randy and Trish looked at her making the situation awkward.

"Ew…too much information John. I did not need to know that" Trish stated as she turned to look out the window again. John stared between all three of them before he realised what he said.

"I didn't mean it like that" John said in his defence. Randy chuckled from the passenger's seat as John tried to defend himself. He turned around to face John in the backseat.

"I think we all know what you meant Morrison" Randy winked and then tilted his head indicating Melina.

"Ew…" Trish said as she saw Randy winking out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Gail sat on the couch tapping her foot madly while looking at the clock nervously. It had been three and a half hours since Melina left. Everyone else had gone to research and to do their daily duties while she was stuck in the lounge room with Cody and Christy minding her on Melina's orders apparently. "I'm worried." Gail's voice startled Cody and Christy who were asleep on the couch.

"Wha-?" Christy asked Gail. She was half asleep and Cody sat upright before going to the mirror to check on himself. "What did you say?"

"I'm worried for Mel. She's not back yet. I just hate being here. Why can't I go with her? I mean I'm trained, I'm capable-" Cody spoke over her.

"Maybe because you're not dashing..."Cody said pulling a comb out of his jacket pocket. Gail looked on as Cody combed his hair and checked himself out in the mirror.

"You're jacket has a mirror on the back of it" Gail said a frown appearing on her face. "Why would someone have a mirror on their jacket? That's a stupid creation. A mirror on the back of a jacket? Seriously?" Cody grinned at her and went back to combing his hair.

"You're exactly like your sister" Christy said as she wearily got up from the couch and hugged Cody from behind. "Hey Mr Dashing."

"Hey babe...do I look Dashing today?" Cody smiled down at her.

"Yep, you do...as always" Christy stared into Cody's beautiful blue eyes. Gail had a disgusted look on her face. _Do I just attract awkwardness or what?_

"That's my cue to leave" Gail muttered as she attempted to exit the room. Cody grabbed her arm and sat her back down on the couch.

"Not so fast..." Cody sat next to her on the couch while Christy glared at Gail for interrupting their moment. Gail groaned in frustration. "Mel told us to mind you. You're not going anywhere."

"I don't need a babysitter I'm 20 for god's sake" Gail said as she stood up. Cody pulled her back down to the couch. "Cody! What do you want me to do? Mel's out there with-"

"With Morrison, Orton and Trish" Christy finished Gail's sentence. "She's gonna be fine." Gail stood up again only for Christy to push her back down to the couch making Gail roll her eyes. "If you try leaving one more time I'm gonna handcuff you to that table."

"A bit extreme there Hemme?" Gail asked before slumping back on the couch.

"Look just stay put ok? They'll be back soon anyway." Cody reassured as he grinned at Christy. Gail rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement about staying put."Now where were we?" he addressed Christy. Gail hit her head with her hand.

* * *

Around the outside of the SES headquarters there was complete silence and there was literally no one there at all. Jeff sat on bench that was opposite the river and waited for Matt as he looked down at his hands; he was praying that Matt would listen to him. His attention was drawn when he heard the leaves rustling. _What the hell is that? _Jeff picked up his crutches again and decided to go see what was there. Matt stood up and that frightened Jeff making him almost lose his balance. "Matt what the hell?" Jeff exclaimed as he made sure he regained his balance after Matt frightened him. "Look the SES found out I was texting you and I kinda said you wanted to join the SES."

"Jeff! What the hell? I'm not joining just tell them you wanted to ambush me..." Matt suggested.

"You're not mad at me?"Jeff asked totally suprised.

"Just a tad Jeffro" Matt replied. "So are you just going to say you wanted to ambush me?" Jeff nodded in reply before a short silence fell between them.

"So did you tell Trish?" Matt dropped his gaze to the well-trimmed grass and a short awkward silence fell amongst them. "Well Matt?"

"I don't think you should tell her like that Jeffro. She needs time to you know... to ...I mean she needs time to be alone" Matt started as he looked at the destroyed expression on his brothers face. "Look in time you can get her back." Jeff yelled out in frustration.

"Matt are you serious? I can't wait that long! I miss her damn it!" he turned around in an attempt to leave because he was in so much rage.

"You obviously don't love her that much if you don't care about what she wants. I had hope in you but I guess I was wrong" Jeff stopped in his tracks turning around to face his brother but he did not speak to him. "The only thing you achieved was turning Melina against Trish which mind you caused both them to be upset for days. You had everything Jeff. You had the girlfriend. You had the friends. You had a brother. What do you have now? Huh?" Matt took a few steps closer to Jeff who had dropped his gaze to the old concrete pathway. "Nothing that's right. You have nothing." Jeff looked up at Matt and was about to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut. "All your friends joined our stupid organisation to help you and in return you bash them in an alleyway. What did Melina do to deserve that? What could she have possibly done to end up like the way she did?" Matt had a look of anger on his face and his eyes were ablaze. Jeff opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. There was another short silence between them.

"Morrison and Melina turned Trish against me, Matt. That night in the alleyway I was drunk. I was drunk ok?" Jeff said in his defence. Matt stood there not knowing what to say to him. He was unbelievable; he could not see anybody else's point of view.

"So Morrison and Melina turned Trish against you?" Jeff nodded his eyes filled with anger. "Ok, explain this then. If you love Trish so much why did Morrison and Melina come to this very building to save your girlfriend? Oh maybe because they cared and you were too much of a pussy to go save her."

"I was not a pussy Matt! I didn't even know she had joined the SES! Morrison and Melina are at fault-" Matt interrupted him.

"You're really screwed up you know that?"

"I'm screwed up." Jeff pointed to himself. "Really? Really? REALLY?"

"If anyone is at fault for your relationship with Trish going down the drain it's Chuck" Matt explained.

"Chuck? Yeah right Matt. Get off the meth" Jeff waved his hand at Matt.

"Firstly you're the one that's doing drugs-" Jeff interrupted him.

"I quit them for Trish."

"Yeah just like she joined the SES because, your so called leader Chuck, told her that if she didn't, he would kill you!" Matt started to raise his voice.

"Matt you don't understand!"

"No you don't understand! Trish was willing to give up everything for you just so Chuck wouldn't hurt you! And in return, you quit the HD, hate Morrison and Melina cos they didn't bring back your girlfriend, and almost kill Mel right before her wedding day, all for what?" Jeff fell silent as Matt stared at him enraged. "Then you wonder why Trish never speaks to you!" There was a short silence between them. "You know what? I'm glad Morrison beat the shit out of you. And I'm glad Melina shot at you. You had everything and you threw it out the window. You threw it out the window you hear me!" Matt yelled in Jeff's face. Jeff closed his eyes as his jaw muscle twitched. "If you get in my way at the warehouse I'm not going to be afraid to kill you. Until you fix up your twisted way of thinking and come to your senses and accept the past, then I and anyone else in the HD don't want anything to do with you. " Matt stormed off pacing hurriedly down the pathway.

"Matt! Wait!" Jeff yelled making Matt turn around and stop to wait for Jeff. He was puffed when he had reached Matt; he took a couple of moments to catch his breath. "Matt, you're right." Jeff finally admitted. "You're right. After I lost Trish to the SES I lost it. I went mad." Matt stared into Jeff's eyes and he could tell he wasn't lying. "I think...I think I was jealous because Morrison and Melina were getting married and Trish and I were not." Matt could tell Jeff was upset by the slight glint in his eye which Matt thought must have been tears. "I brought this upon myself. I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Jeff. Look. If you really love Trish just give her a bit of time. Then I promise I will help you guys to get back together. And for now can you just stay with the SES? Can you do that?" Jeff nodded; he wanted to lash out at himself, for four years he did not even know why Trish left the HD and joined the SES and he just shifted his blame onto Morrison and Melina because they didn't bring her back. They were his best friends how could he have done this to them.

"Matt...I-I-I'm sorry" Jeff choked out. "I'm sorry." Matt stared at him not knowing what to say. He knew Jeff meant what he was saying because he sounded so emotional just trying to vocalise it. Matt also noticed that Jeff's body language had changed in the space of ten minutes. At first he was standing tall, looking around and making eye contact now he was just putting all his weight on his crutches staring at the dilapidated pathway that was cluttered with garbage. In Matt's eyes Jeff's body language just told the whole story. He was hurting. He was hurting because he knew he had once had everything and now he had nothing. _Maybe it's not such a good for him to stay with the SES _Matt thought to himself as he watched Jeff slumped on his crutches, looking sad. _I guess he'll have to come with me. I mean I can't leave him with no support whatsoever Matt continued to think to himself._

"Come with me Jeff"Matt mumbled. Jeff shook his head in reply. He could not go back to the HD after what he did to Trish, Melina and Morrison. Matt patted him on the back as Jeff's eyes were glued to the ground. "I'm willing to give you a second chance bro and to get you away from Chuck who has polluted your mind with complete bullshit."

"If I go back with you now, I'll cause more damage."

"If you go back to the SES now they may kill you Jeffro. Just come with me and everything will be fine" Matt reassured. Jeff thought about it for a moment. Matt was right he was completely right. If he went back to the SES without Matt they'd probably kill him. His best chance was to go with Matt and face Trish, Morrison and Melina.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

**Again I have to apologise for the really long chapter. I will try to update asap :P**


	24. Chapter 23: SES vs HD

**Hey guys I finally got around to updating again. I have to apologise again for this chapter being so long. Anyway enjoy :) **

* * *

"Ok this is useless I can't find Matt and his phone is switched off" Melina parked the car and let her head rest on the steering wheel. Trish had fallen asleep in the backseat because they had spent the whole day looking for Matt. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Randy chuckled from the passenger seat. "What's so funny?" Melina groaned back as she let all her body weight rest on the steering wheel.

"Nothing. I told you Gail should have come with us" Randy replied as he let his head rest on the window. Melina rolled her eyes but no one could see because she was hunched over.

"What is it with you and Gail?" Melina asked rather agitated. Randy turned to her, a smirk appearing on his face as Melina sat upright to stare into his icy blue eyes.

"Nothing is going on between me and Gail. How many times do I have to say it?" Randy asked as he defended himself. "Anyway can we get back to our mission, please?" Randy did not want to speak about Gail at this moment. Trish had woken up to the commotion and just groaned inwardly at it. They had been talking all day. Randy just did not run out of steam.

"Mel just let Randy drive to shut him up" John suggested.

"Yeah I would totally shut up and drive, drive, drive" Randy smirked. He was mocking John from earlier in the car making Trish, John and Melina roll their eyes. He chuckled to himself as the other three were getting annoyed at him.

"S-O-S please someone help me" Melina let her head rest on the steering wheel.

"You did not just say that" Randy focused back on Melina. "I swear next one to bring up Rhianna is going to get it" Randy said as John chuckled from the back.

"That's ironic cos you brought her up" John retorted while looking out the window. There was a long silence between them before John squinted in order to get a better look out the window. "Guys, there's Matt and…Jeff?" Melina sat bolt upright and looked out her own window while Randy and Trish also did the same. "Why the hell is he with Jeff?" John opened his door furiously and slammed it as he made his way across the street. Melina unbuckled her seat belt and decided to follow John just in case he did anything he would regret.

"Mel are you crazy?" Trish yelled from the car making her open her door briskly.

"Finally that means I get the driver's seat" Randy said as he opened his door and went to sit in front of the wheel. Trish grabbed his ear before he even made it. "Ow!"

"You're coming with me..." Trish mumbled as Randy pulled the keys out of the ignition and locked the car. John grabbed Jeff by the shirt and backed him up against the tree while Matt pulled John off Jeff making John fall to the hard, gravel ground. Melina hurriedly crouched down next to him stroking his hair slightly.

"You might want to hear me explain before you go picking on people John" Matt said handing one of the crutches back to Jeff.

"What's there to explain Matt? Apart from Jeff being in the SES!" John yelled from the ground while Melina offered him a hand to get back up again. Jeff kept his head down as he did not want to have eye contact with either John or Melina or...Trish who had just arrived with Randy. The street was completely deserted it was literally just Melina, John, Trish, Randy and the Hardy's on the street.

"Look John. Jeff is sorry for what he's done, he really is" Matt said as John held Melina close while Jeff just stared at the ground. "He is doing all this for Trish."

"I. I didn't know the whole story Trish. I'm sorry. I thought Morrison and Melina left you with the SES but really it was all Chuck" Jeff had finally looked up into her hazel eyes that were glinting because of the tears in them.

"Sorry isn't going to do it Jeff. You took too far! You almost ended Mel's life! I don't want you around me" Trish's harsh words seemed to tear Jeff's heart apart making him hurt even more than he already was. "I used to love you, I really did but you just took to another level!" John opened his mouth to speak but realised this was not the time to. Randy just stood there as did Matt.

"I was drunk that night in the alleyway Trish. I was not myself. I didn't mean to hurt Mel or you" Jeff said as he looked between both Trish and Melina his eyes teary. Trish opened her mouth to speak but Melina beat her to it.

"You were drunk so that makes what you did ok? I-I will never be the same person again after what you did to me" Melina choked out while John was glaring at Jeff his eyes ablaze with anger definite in them.

"Mel, I'm sorry. I thought you were responsible for Trish joining the SES. This is all just a misunderstanding –" Melina cut him off.

"Yeah one big misunderstanding. What? You were aiming at the man you thought was standing in front of me because you were high?" Melina blinked away her tears as she spoke sarcastically. "Let's have a group hug now and forget about it." Melina took a step forward pushing John's arm away which was holding her back and came face to face with Jeff. "I hate you. You hear me Jeff? I hate you." She spoke through gritted teeth in a cold manner.

"I joined the SES so you would not get hurt by Chuck" Trish choked out. Jeff shifted his gaze from Melina's and stared at Trish.

"I still love you Trish. What do you guys want me to do? If I could I would change everything but I can't" Jeff looked between Trish, Morrison and Melina. Jeff still loves me? Trish thought to herself. Jeff stared at the ground again knowing he did not belong in the SES or the HD. Melina was just staring at Jeff breathing at one hundred miles an hour as everything just seemed to be blocked out. "Mel-" Jeff started before Melina slapped him across the face making Jeff fall silent again.

"I hate you" Melina choked out. Jeff rubbed his stinging face before speaking again.

"What do you want me to do? I will do anything ok."

"I tell you what to do Jeff, take your ass back to the SES so we never have to see you again" Melina choked out; however, the sound of clapping made all of them turn around to see all the SES members.

"Melina after all these years of knowing you that was the smartest thing you ever said" Chuck appeared as he placed his arm on Melina's shoulder making her slap it away. "Obviously Jeff, you were planning to run away with your pansy brother." The SES members surrounded them now.

"Hey Morrison. How you going? Is Melina still faithful?" Punk asked making a reference to their high school days. Morrison was fuming now. No one ever insulted Melina and got away with it. He grabbed Punk pushing him into a tree. Randy grabbed Christian and started pummelling him before they started exchanging punches. Batista went to help Christian out as he was being decimated by Randy. Matt tackled Joey to the ground while Jeff looked between the SES members and the HD members. He needed to decide now before someone got hurt. Before Trish got hurt. Layla and Beth had surrounded Trish now pushing her between each other, chuckling as they did so. Chuck grabbed Melina's wrist and smiled wryly at her attempt to get away.

"What are you going to do Melina?" He wrapped his arms around her waist as Melina struggled in his iron grip and kicked madly trying to get him off. Jeff continued to stare between the SES members and the HD members. Beth had now pushed Trish to the dilapidated dirty pavement as Layla patted Beth on the back approving her actions. Jeff saw that Trish was in trouble so he went over there pushing Beth and Layla away while helping Trish to her feet. John had annihilated Punk and had dumped in gutter which was full of slush and mud. He pulled Batista off Randy before taking a kick to his midsection. Matt after a long gruelling fight between Joey had won because Matt had made him hurt his leg. Matt ran over to help John jumping over Joey's limp body to do so.

"Trish are you ok?" Jeff asked as he made Beth and Layla flee the scene. Trish nodded reluctantly as she took a couple of steps back from him. They were too close for her liking. Yes he had saved her but that did not change what he did; Trish had this strange feeling for Jeff during that instant. It couldn't be what she thought. Jeff hugged her relieved that she was completely fine. Trish felt somewhat safe in Jeff's protective embrace; it just felt so right. Chuck had now thrown Melina onto the hard gravelled ground and stepped on her foot preventing her from retreating.

"This is payback for you smashing that cup on my head! Do you like what your seeing now?" He stepped on her shoulder making her wince and put a stop to her retreating. Jeff turned his head as he watched Melina squirm under Chuck's boot who was talking trash to her. He made his way quickly through the over grown grass pushing Chuck off Melina. Chuck looked at him disgustingly. The rest of the SES members had fled except for Joey who had been ditched in the gutter. John offered Randy his hand to get him off the cracked pavement.

"Chuck, you lied to me. Plus you might want to get Joey and get away before I change my mind about letting you live." Chuck crawled backwards before standing up and falling back down again earning a low chuckle from Jeff. Chuck helped up Joey and made his way to his car then disappeared; the smell of burning rubbing filling the air after the screeching of the tires was heard. Jeff offered Melina his hand in order to help her up but she sat their holding her arm next to her staring blankly at Jeff. She looked up at Jeff's face then back down to his hand before she slowly retreated back not accepting his offer. Melina still did not trust Jeff; he was the man that had almost killed her. She didn't want anything to do with him. Melina made her own way to her feet before she put her weight against the tree not taking her eyes off Jeff.

"I don't think we need an explanation anymore" Matt panted as he sat on the pavement catching his breath. John rushed over to Melina and kissed on the top of the head, ecstatic that she was mostly all right. He eyed Jeff confused about what had just happened but deep inside he was glad that Jeff had stopped Chuck hurting Melina. Jeff turned back to Trish who was just staring at him stunned into silence. He ached to have Trish in his arms again but he knew it would never happen for a second time. "Is Jeff allowed to come to the HD headquarters with us?" Matt asked as he wiped some of the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. John nodded in response to Matt while Orton despite having a cut on his forehead jingled the keys.

"I guess it's time for you to meet the gang again" Randy addressed Jeff before unlocking the car. Melina looked up at John who had couple of scratches on his handsome face while she had a small graze on the side of her head. Melina was not sure if she should trust Jeff or not but John could trust him, supposedly. "This time I'm driving." Orton said as he made himself comfortable in the driver's seat. Jeff sat in the passenger's seat so he could have room to fit his crutches. Matt, Trish, Melina and John all had to squeeze into the back as Melina's car could only fit five people. "Now I suggest everyone buckles up because I drive fast" with a smirk on his face Randy turned on the ignition and drove back to the HD headquarters.

* * *

**So Jeff is "good" again you can say. Anway the next chapter will probably be up asap. Sorry again for the long chapter :( **


	25. Chapter 24: Return of Jeff Hardy

**Sorry I took so long to update guys. I'm just getting ready for school again :( The summer holidays are over :( Anyway so since Cenation requested a Gailina moment I put it in there :) Also RKO4ever wanted Randy to be in this chapter so I put him in too. John, Jeff, Trish and Matt are also in this chapter.**

**Enjoy :) Again I apologise for not updating.**

* * *

Jeff walked into the room followed by Matt, John, Trish, Randy and Melina. Gail stood up almost immediately as she saw Melina walk through door a little gingerly. "Mel you're back" she said almost ecstatically. Gail embraced her sister in a hug before she eyed her worriedly. Jeff sat down on the couch as Gail turned around to face him. "What's he doing here? He has no right to be here!" Matt sat on the couch opposite Jeff as did Morrison and Trish. No one wanted to answer Gail as she stood there staring at everyone. "Where's Randy?" Gail asked.

"I'm here..." he mumbled as Gail rushed over to him and was shocked when she saw the cut on his forehead. "Sorry we didn't take you with us." Gail smiled as she looked into his icy blue eyes that were so mesmerising. She rushed back into the room, filled up a bowl with water and grabbed a towel before leaving the room again.

"Don't worry about it" Gail said as she was about to clean his wound with water. He grabbed her wrist gently, making Gail drop her gaze from Randy's icy blue eyes to the floor. Randy lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her dark brown eyes. Gail despite Randy holding her wrist she started patting the cut on his head making him wince. "Toughen up Randy it's just a cut..." Gail mumbled as a smile appeared on her face. Randy was just staring at her the whole time dumbfounded by her beauty as she worked away on his cut. Soon after, a smirk appeared on his face as he continued staring at her. "What?"

"I'm just glad that we've remained friends all these years..." before Gail could reply, Melina strode angrily up the hallway. Gail shot a glance at Melina then turned back to Randy a frown painted upon her face. "Go Gail. Mel's your sister."

"But Randy I-"

"Go." Gail nodded in reply to Randy and followed Melina down the corridor.

* * *

"I don't think me coming here was such a good idea..." Jeff mumbled.

"Jeffro. We'll get you to meet everyone at dinner but for now just stay here in the lounge room ok?" Matt said as Jeff nodded in reply to his brother. Randy held the towel to his head while he left the bowl on the wooden table in front of him. John had gone to make a coffee for himself because Melina said she wanted to be alone. Trish kept catching glances at Jeff every time he was not looking; he did the same. Matt chuckled to himself as he watched both Trish and Jeff stealing glances at each other.

* * *

"I said I wanted to be alone John!" Melina yelled as she turned around to see Gail. Gail looked around at the room that had been trashed.

"Mel. Mel calm down..." Gail grabbed her arm. The room was completely trashed as Melina had overturned her desk in rage because Jeff was back in her life again, her everyday life. Melina lashed out at Gail swinging her arm at her. Gail grabbed both her arms in order to try calming her down.

"Let go of me! Gail let go of me now!" Melina yelled as she attempted to blink away her tears but failed to do so. "Let go of me" Melina choked out. Gail watched Melina who had dropped her gaze to the floor; her lower lip had started to tremble making Gail let go of her. Melina sat down on her bed and buried her head in her hands. Gail sat beside her staring at Melina with concern. "G-Gail he's back. Jeff's here. I-I-I'm scared" Melina sobbed as she let her head fall onto Gail's shoulder while she was shaking slightly. Gail in return wrapped her arms slowly around Melina who was crying. "I-I don't trust him Gail. He-He was the one who almost killed me..." Gail let her chin rest on top of Melina's head as she felt Melina trembling slightly.

"You're safe here..." Gail reassured . "John's here for you, I'm here for you and your friends are here for you. You're safe. If Jeff tries to do anything he'll have one pissed off little sister to deal with." A small smile appeared on Melina's face before a short silence fell between them where Melina regathered her composure to speak.

"Gail?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks for being a great sister" Gail nodded her appreciation.

"You need to get some sleep Mel" Gail said looking down at her. "You're tired, plus, I don't think everyone's meeting Jeff until dinner." There was a short silence between them before Gail spoke again. "Do you want me to go get John?" she asked looking down at Melina once again who was still letting her head rest on Gail's shoulder.

"No it's ok. I think John is stressed enough" Melina mumbled. Gail nodded in reply to Melina. If she didn't want John, that was her choice. Melina yawned making Gail lie her down.

"I told you, you need to sleep" Gail had a slight smile on her face. Melina yawned again before Gail got up to go rejoin the others.

"Gail can you please just stay in my room?" Melina asked as she wiped her tears and sniffled slightly. Gail shrugged then nodded. "Thanks sis..." Melina rolled over in order to get comfortable. Gail lifted the desk back at glanced at Melina who was falling asleep.

"I guess I'll have to clean this up..." Gail smiled to herself before picking a bundle of papers and placing them on Melina's desk.

* * *

Despite hating Randy, John went into another room to just chat with him since Melina did not want anyone with her. Meanwhile, Matt had fallen asleep on the couch while Trish had turned on the television to cover up Matt's snoring. She did not want to glance at Jeff or even speak to him not with no one else around who was, well, awake. They were watching a boring cooking show because there was nothing else on. "Now I really long for Mexican food" Jeff said as he stared at the television not making any eye contact with Trish. She just frowned to herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to watch. Jeff grabbed the remote from the wooden table and switched the television off making Trish roll her eyes in annoyance. "You weren't really watching that were you?" he asked as he pointed to the television. "Cos if you were I can turn it back on for you." Trish folded her arms and slumped back on the couch. At least Matt was between her and Jeff. There was a short silence except for Matt's occasional snore. "Look Trish, I'm sorry for what I did. I. I love you." He finally turned to look at her but he was fidgeting because he was nervous. Trish opened her mouth to speak but she did not even bother talking back to him because she simply did not know what to say. "Trish, I don't know what else I can say or do. I've stopped drinking and smoking, all for you."

"Jeff, you and I can't be together. I mean I'm glad that you saved me but..." Trish trailed off. She still loved him but how on earth could she still trust him. He could be the same old Jeff Hardy he was or he could be a changed man. Jeff stared at her waiting eagerly for her to finish her sentence. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"But what?"

"Jeff, I don't trust you" Trish said as he looked back down at his hands. There was a long silence before Trish dropped her gaze to the floor. They did not glance at each during the silent moment until they both jumped in fright when Matt let out a loud snore.

"Dude! Freaking scared the crap out of us!" Jeff exclaimed as a small smile appeared on Trish's face. Matt did not even stir at Jeff's comment. "Heavy sleeper Matt is."

"I know" Trish smiled at Jeff. "He's always been the snorer out of you two." Jeff chuckled at Trish's comment.

"Speaking of sleeping-" Trish cut Jeff off.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed" Trish got up at stretched her arms as she yawned making Jeff also yawn.

"Um. Where am I going to sleep?" Jeff asked as he picked up his crutches and stood up wearily waiting for Trish to answer his question.

"In Matt's bed?" Trish suggested as she shrugged her shoulders. Jeff had a disgusted look on his face making Trish grin. "What?"

"No offence but I don't want to sleep with Eve" Jeff realised what he just said. "Ok that came out wrong."

"You could try getting Matt off the couch?" Trish offered another suggestion. They both stared into each other's eyes reading each other's thoughts. "Only for tonight you can share my bed but-"

"But?"

"We are making a pillow barrier" Trish said seriously.

"That's fine with me as long as I get to sleep somewhere other than the ground or next to Matt 'Snoring' Hardy" Jeff tilted his head indicating Matt.

* * *

There was a short silence between Randy and John as they had finally stopped cracking jokes at each other. Randy's tone changed to a serious one as he asked John a question. "John, how did you confess your love for Mel?" Randy sipped his Redbull as he turned to watch John answer his question.

"You know drinking that stuff is not good for you" John pointed to the can Randy had just placed on the table next to him.

"Just answer the question" Randy snapped back at him.

"Ok, geez, no need to get all aggressive." Randy rolled his eyes. "I simply just told Mel how I felt about her. Why did you want to know?" That was the question Randy dreaded. He tried to ignore it. "Just answer the question" John snapped back at him mockingly.

"I just like someone and I don't think we will be anything more than friends" Randy gulped more of his drink before letting out a satisfying sigh as he finished it.

"Who is this girl may I ask?"

"None of your business Nitro" Randy smirked at him as John rolled his eyes.

"It's Gail isn't it?" John said with a serious look on his face.

"What? No. Hell no. Gail? Seriously?" Randy denied raising his eyebrows at John.

"Sure, sure."

"We're just friends Gail and I. Gail's not even my type" Randy spoke sheepishly as he slumped back on the couch.

"You know what Randy. Admit you have feelings for her, and then you can tell how you truly feel. Take that chance man. I mean you don't stop talking about the girl. Toughen up and tell Gail when you're ready."

"I told you I don't love Gail" Randy replied rather agitated.

"Ok, fine, you don't. Tell this _girl_ your true feelings for her" John stood up and stretched. "Now I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning. And don't forget to tell Gail...I mean the _girl_-"

"Just shut up Morrison!" he yelled as John walked down the corridor grinning to himself. "Man, I hate that guy" Randy said as he hogged the sofa and turned the television on so he could get to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah I know the ending was random but oh well. Just letting everyone know form this point onwards I will be updating every week at some point because of school. So the next chapter will be up either on the weekend or next week. **


	26. Chapter 25: Randy and ?

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update. School get's in the way of things. This chapter isn't too eventful. I think it's boring :(. Miz you can eat your words. Not only did the GB Packers make it to the SuperBowl but they won it! Woo! Go the Packers! Sorry I'm a Packers fan. Jeff, John, Trish, Melina, Randy and Gail are all in this chapter. **

**Enjoy :) I hope it's not boring :( **

* * *

Melina slowly awoke as the sun poked through the blinds making her groan inwardly. It was December 10th and that meant that it was only five days until they had to raid that warehouse. She groaned at the thought of coming in contact with the SES again. Why hadn't they retaliated after that incident in the street? The HD had pretty much stolen Jeff. Melina shook her head in order to get the thought out of her head. John wrapped his arm around Melina's waist making her roll over to face him. "Hey JoMo. Did you sleep ok?"

"Hey Babe. Yeah I slept fine. What's the time?" he asked as he looked into Melina's eyes.

"The clock's on your side" Melina smiled at him making John have a serious look on his face. John rolled over lazily and looked at the digital clock and groaned when he let his head rest against the headboard.

"It's 8..." he mumbled as Melina cuddled next to him. There was a few seconds silence before John spoke again. "Uh...Mel you know our wedding when do you want to get married?" Melina looked up at him and then down at her wedding ring.

"How about after we raid the warehouse? So like February or March?" Melina suggested as John nodded his head.

"February or March huh?" John looked down at her with a grin appearing on his face.

"What? What's wrong with February or March?" Melina sat upright now eyeing John.

"Nothing's wrong with it. We should probably get up you know" John said as he stared at the clock. "You know we're already like a few minutes late."

"Stuff it, I'm getting up when I want to" Melina lay back down and covered her head with her pillow. John stared at Melina in amazement she always wanted to get up to do her duties but obviously not today.

"Ok, don't come whining to me when you get your butt kicked then" John got up and got dressed and combed his hair.

"I won't come whining to you when I get my butt kicked" Melina mumbled from behind the pillows. John stared at her and shook his head with a grin on his face.

"Fine. Do what you like. I'm just warning you babe" John said as he picked up his sunglasses and left the room.

* * *

Jeff woke up with the pillow barrier on top of him. "What the hell Trish?" he questioned as he threw them off one by one. Trish laughed at him. "It's not funny!" he exclaimed as he threw one of the pillows at her, hitting her in the head.

"Ow!" Trish exclaimed holding her head as she cowered away from Jeff. He picked up his crutches and made his way over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern for her. Trish pushed him away slightly. "I'm sorry Trish." Trish looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"I was faking Jeff. As if a pillow could hurt me" Trish said with a grin on her face.

"Don't do that!" Jeff exclaimed. "I really thought I had hurt you!" Jeff was so worried for her at that instant. "Seriously it's bad enough, I already did hurt you." The grin wiped from her face as he began to talk. "If you are willing to give me a second chance I will be glad to take it." Trish stared at Jeff for a long moment. He had changed and she loved him. She never ever did stop loving him. "I understand if you don't want to give me a second chance." _What he did to Mel was wrong. But then again he did save both of us the other day. Matt seems to have turned him to our side. _"Don't worry about it Trish" Jeff said.

"Jeff. I'm willing to give you a second chance. If you promise not to do anything stupid."

"I promise Trish. I will not do anything stupid" Jeff said seriously.

* * *

"Orton wake up!" Gail shook him slightly. "Get off the damn couch!" Randy opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. "About time you got up" Gail smiled at him. He smiled back sheepishly before gazing at Gail for a long moment. The smile faded from Gail's face. "Do I have something on my face?" Randy shook his head as he came back to reality.

"What did you say?" Randy asked as he stood up and scratched the back of his head. Gail stared at Randy strangely as Randy started to fidget.

"What's wrong with you? The last few days you've just been acting completely weird, around me at least." Randy froze at Gail's words. _She can't know. I'm going to look like such an idiot._

"Uh...Why did you wake me up?" he asked as Gail took a step towards him making Randy take a step back.

"I don't have a disease you know." Gail said as Orton took a few more steps back. "Why did I wake you?" Orton nodded. "I woke you up because it's 10."

"Oh right..." Randy mumbled. Gail was surprised that he was not being his loud self, then again she did just wake him up but his behaviour was just strange all together.

"Randy, I think you fell too hard on your head, you're acting completely strange." Randy scratched his head as Gail sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"Um...aren't you going to come with me to uh...the meeting thingy?" he asked nervously. Gail frowned to herself before she looked up at him.

"No, I'm not a member of the HD. Plus, I know pretty much everything" Gail said as she flicked through the channels. Randy sighed as he sat on a chair on the other side of the room and began watching the television.

"Gail. I've been meaning to tell you this..." Randy trailed off.

"Tell me what?" Gail asked as she turned her attention back to him. _What the hell is wrong with him? This is not the Randy I know. What does he have to tell me? _

"Well...I...was wondering what you've been up to lately?" Randy asked a question that did not even make sense in his own mind. Gail frowned in surprise again before she turned to face Randy again.

"What do you mean?" Gail asked as she switched off the television. "And why are you sitting by yourself over there?" Randy thought quickly to answer Gail's question.

"I don't feel too well and I don't want to give you my sickness" he twiddled his thumbs as Gail laughed slightly at him. "What? I would hate to see you sick."

"Well if you're sick, I've probably already caught you sickness. So come sit on the couch so we can be sick together." Randy was about to say something but then he fell silent. "You're not really sick are you?" Gail asked her eyes locking with Randy's icy blue ones.

"Fine you got me. I'm not sick. I just wanted your advice on something. You know, a girls perspective on something" Randy tried to speak as confident as he could.

"What do you need to know?" Gail asked curiously as Randy blushed slightly. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing it's just...uh it's just kinda hot in here" Randy blurted out.

"It's the middle of winter..." Gail mumbled. Randy looked up at her a smirk forming on his face.

"What I meant was that the heater is on too high." Gail raised both eyebrows at him. _Good going Randy. _

"What's wrong with you?" Gail asked looking him up and down.

"Nothing. Can I ask your advice now?" he asked hurriedly.

"Go ahead..." Gail mumbled in reply as she let her head rest on the couch.

"Well I know this girl that I like a lot but I don't know how to tell her I love her. I mean I've loved her for a couple of years now." _Is this what I think he's saying? _"I mean we've been friends for awhile and now I've been a complete jerk and acting nervously around her."

"What are you saying?" Gail asked perplexed. _Randy is talking about me? He loves me?_

"Well. Well, I -I was wondering if you want to go out some time." Randy asked Gail whose mouth was hanging. _He likes me, Randy likes me. Oh. My. Gosh. He likes me. _There was a silence between them and Randy could feel his heart racing and his hands becoming sweaty. 

"Uh, yeah...sure. I'm free tonight, are you?" Gail asked as she could feel herself blushing being around Randy.

"I'm free whenever you are. Do you just want to go to dinner? I mean choose where you want to go" Randy said feeling a little more confident.

"We could go out to dinner that would be nice..." Gail mumbled as Randy smiled across the room at her.

"At 7?" he asked.

"At 7." Gail replied.

"Sweet. And don't bother bringing money, I'll pay" Randy stood up from his chair. "I'll see you tonight at 7?" he made his way to the door.

"Yes at 7" Gail laughed at Randy who was all excited. Randy walked out the door and peered back into the room staring at Gail who had now switched the television back on and a large grin had appeared on her face.

"At 7 don't forget" Randy said making Gail turn around to face him with a grin on her face. He walked out of the room making Gail laugh at him. Randy ran up the corridor like a five year old boy getting a new toy. John stared at him weirdly before briskly walking towards him wondering why he was acting this strange. "Dude what's wrong with you?" John asked as Randy turned around a large grin painted upon his face. "Well?"

"I asked her out" Randy said as John took off his sunglasses and revealed a shocked look on his face. "We're going to have dinner tonight." John placed his sunglasses in his pocket.

"You asked Gail out?" he asked in surprise. The night before Randy denied Gail was the girl he liked he obviously was lying.

"Gail? Who says it's Gail?" Randy smirked as he leaned against the wall staring at John. He raised an eyebrow at Randy. "What?" John shook his head making Randy frown.

"You're taking Gail out on a date. I mean you're taking this girl out for dinner." There was a short silence between them.

"John can you keep a secret? I'm taking Gail out tonight" Randy said as a smile appeared on his face.

"So you did like Gail?" John said now grinning at him making Randy blush.

"Yeah I do like her. So?" he said in his defence. Randy was just excited he was going out with the girl of his dreams.

"Well good for you Orton, hope you have fun and don't get into any trouble" John said looking at the time. "We better get going Bret is going to kill us." Randy looked at his watch.

"Yeah were like 3 hours late." John and Randy made their way towards the conference room but they bumped into Melina and Gail who were walking wearily down the corridor chattering and giggling quietly. They stopped giggling when they caught sight of John and Randy. "What are two laughing about?" John asked them.

"Girl talk JoMo" Melina replied while Gail stared at Randy's icy blue eyes. John rolled his eyes at Melina. "What it's not like you tell me what the guys talk about." John shook his head.

"I get it girl talk..." John mumbled.

"More like sister talk" Randy whispered to John making John smile slightly.

"You know we can hear you" Melina said to Randy making him roll his eyes.

"Don't you three have a meeting thingy to go to?" Gail asked. They all turned to look at her. "What? I thought you were supposed to be planning that warehouse crap today."

"Actually us four..." Melina mumbled.

"What? I don't wanna go and listen to you guys fight" Gail complained. She definitely did not want to spend a whole day in a meeting. "C'mon Mel."  
"Too bad Gail" John said making Gail roll her eyes. A smile appeared on Randy's face.

"At least there's a plus side" Randy said his smile turning into a smirk. Melina and John looked at each other then at Randy. "Gail can spend the day with me." Gail blushed at his comment.

"Ok, save it for dinner tonight Orton" John said as he wrapped his arm around Melina's waist and walked towards the conference room. Randy rolled his eyes a followed them scratching the back of his neck while Gail closed her eyes and groaned in frustration and followed Melina, John and Randy.

* * *

"Jeff don't you think we should probably go to the meeting?" Trish asked looking up at him. Jeff chuckled slightly before answering.

"No, screw it... I bet even you really don't want to go" Jeff smiled down at her as he adjusted the pillow behind his head.

"I can't be bothered going but maybe we should so you know everyone gets to meet you again" Trish suggested as Jeff flinched at the thought of meeting everyone again. "What's wrong?" Trish asked as she felt Jeff tense up.

"Nothing just the thought of meeting everyone again. I mean they won't understand, they'll just...you know scream at me for what I did" Jeff answered.

"They're going to find out sooner or later" Trish sat upright now and stared at Jeff for a moment. Jeff groaned a rolled over.

"It's a bad idea. I don't want to stir drama" Jeff groaned and placed a pillow over his head. Trish rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow away from Jeff's head making him mumble something in protest.

"C'mon Jeff what's the worst that can happen?" Trish asked him.

* * *

**Yeah, pretty boring. I just realised how long this was lol xD **


	27. Chapter 26: Jeff shows himself to the HD

**My sister is away on camp and I decided to update her story for her...even though she told me not to o.O ...hehehe :)**

_

* * *

_

_December 13th_

The morale was down in the SES headquarters, everyone's body language just showed it. Jeff was gone. Most of them were weary and wounded and it was a two of days before they went to raid the warehouse. Most of the members jumped when Chuck flung open the door with a loud bang, a small smile upon his face. "What are you smiling about?" Punk grumbled. Chuck sat down by them his smiling widening into a grin. "Well?" Punk asked with a little more authority.

"I have a plan. A plan that might work" Chuck said earning a mixture of mumbles and groans from his team. Joey folded his arms and slumped back on the chair while Beth raised both her eyebrows at Chuck. "Well, I met someone who knows Melina, Morrison and Gail very well and he is willing to help."

"Who is this person exactly?" Batista questioned leaning forward and resting his muscular forearm on the table. Chuck turned his attention to him before he spoke again.

"I actually don't know but he says that we can trust him" Chuck retorted.

* * *

Jeff nervously limped to the conference room while Trish walked ahead. She stopped and turned around to watch Jeff sheepishly walk down the hallway that seemed to drag on for miles in Jeff's mind. "C'mon Jeff everything's going to be fine" Trish reassured as she slowly started to turn the door handle. Jeff took a big, deep breath before Trish opened the door. Everyone turned to face Trish and Jeff who were standing in the door way.

"Hey guys, long time no see" Jeff smiled sheepishly.

"I've got to be dreaming..." Cody mumbled as he blinked twice to make sure he was seeing things correctly. "Can somebody pinch me?" he asked as he stared between the HD and Jeff.

"Unfortunately, Code Man, we all see Jeff standing there, you're not dreaming" Evan said.

"Why are you even back here?" Edge snapped at him, his eyes ablaze anger definite in them.

"Yeah Jeff what are you doing back?" Lita asked also enraged that Jeff was back.

"Can you let him explain? For crying out loud people!" Trish exclaimed as Jeff had his eyes glued to the ground.

"Let me get this straight, you're defending the man who put your friend in the hospital?" Rey looked between Jeff and Trish.

"Calm down, honey" Mickie wrapped her arm around Rey's waist. Cena was just scowling the whole time at Jeff while Maria was trying to calm him down.

"I think we should let Jeff explain" Eve mumbled.

"I don't think we need an explanation" Christy replied.

"Let's just let him explain, for crying out loud" Candice said in agitation. Matt rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before he spoke to everyone.

"Guys, this is no time for a fight Jeff is on our side! He saved us from the SES and he regrets what he did. Why would I even want him here in the first place if I didn't believe he was on our side?" Matt yelled above everyone chattering. Jeff was trying to say something before Edge cut him off.

"Oh shut up Jeff no one would be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"Edge yelled back at him.

"Trish and Mel would have been dead or hurt if it wasn't for me!" Jeff yelled back.

"Think about it guys, why would he save them? Think about it" Maria stated as everyone turned to look at her.

"Wait, you think now?" Cody replied to Maria.

"Cody shut up!" Cena yelled back at him.

"We all need to stop this nonsense and get back to our lives" Christy shouted above everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked perplexed at Christy's comment.

"Jeff hurt Mel. Enough said I don't want him here" Christy said folding her arms across her chest.

"He saved me though Christy" Trish spoke making Jeff stare at her. "John, Mel, Matt and Randy as well. He chose us over the SES."

"How about we let Melina choose?" Edge turned to look at her.

"I-I don't care..." Edge rolled his eyes at Melina's comment. "I don't care what you do with him. I hate him enough said."

"How about we take a vote?" Candice suggested as everyone groaned. "What?"

"No one's doing anything. Jeff stays. He saved my wife. I don't trust him but I'm grateful that he saved Mel" John simply said.

"John are you ok?" Evan asked. "This is Jeff we're talking about man. He almost killed your wife."

"Evan's right John how can you trust him all of a sudden" Lita asked as she glared at Jeff. Everyone despised Jeff, everyone, no one wanted him back.

"I don't trust him. I'm thankful that he saved Mel from injury-"

"Let me think for a second. I can't really remember who put Mel in the hospital for two weeks I think he started with a J. Was it Jeremy? Wait no. Oh I remember it was Jeff Hardy" Rey spoke sarcastically. Gail stood in the doorway listening to the whole argument.

"I can't believe you people are arguing" Gail spoke from the doorway. Some people rolled their eyes as she stood in the door way.

"He comes the badass" Mickie laughed sarcastically.

"You want to get into a fight? Cos I guarantee I'll pown you" Gail said as Mickie's smile faded. Randy chuckled at Gail's comment as he always did. "We just got an extra member by gaining Jeff. Everyone doesn't trust him. I don't think we're gonna let him out of our sights. So what can Jeff really do? Look he saved my sister, he saved your wife and he saved your friend. We all hate him for what he did in that alleyway but it doesn't change the fact that he saved both Trish and Mel and chose the HD members over the SES members. So for now Jeff stays and we all keep an eye on him. If he tries something stupid we outnumber him. All of you get over yourselves."

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Hang on a second Ninja. You aren't even a member of the HD so you don't have a right to speak on the matter." Gail smirked at Edge's comment. Melina and Randy both opened their mouth to defend Gail but they didn't need to.

"Firstly I'm not a ninja. Secondly, I know more information about the HD than you do. Thirdly, I can speak on whatever matter I like." Everyone was now watching Gail and Edge stare each other down.

"Ninja, every time you were that mask you look like you just escaped the mad house" Edge laughed.

"Sorry Edge today is not your lucky day. I'm not from the mad house" Gail glared at him. "You have some serious growing up to do. Then you can come back and talk to me." Gail walked towards the door, Edge stood up now.

"I have growing up to do?" Edge asked raising both eyebrows.

"Yes you do. You're pathetic and grubby and I don't like you" Gail snapped back at him. Randy chuckled slightly.  
"Who's pathetic?" he asked again agitating her.

"I said you" Gail said through gritted teeth.

"I think you're the pathetic one. Living in Melina's shadow your whole life, dreaming that you could be her. You just an afterthought that no one cares about."

"Shut up!" Gail yelled at him.

"What? You're telling me you aren't jealous of Melina? Mel's older, more successful, and smarter most definitely and you're just a loser off the streets." It felt like her father's words all over again. He always said that Melina was better than her. Melina stared at Gail who was just looked down at the ground.

"Gail-" Melina took a step towards her. Gail turned to face Melina tears threatening to fall. Gail stood silently for a moment staring at the ground then looked up at Edge.

"Bottom line is Jeff stays..." Gail choked out then she strode out of the room Melina at her heels. John and Randy exchanged looks.

"Gail...Gail wait" Melina chased her down the hallway.

"Nice going Edge..." Randy rolled his eyes. Trish looked around the room for a moment as she heard Melina and Gail yelling in the corridor.

"You just couldn't avoid a fight could you?" Trish asked Edge.

"Excuse me?" Edge questioned back. "You ok there Trish?"

"Shut up" Jeff mumbled in return. John rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you seriously? I've had it... I'm sick of this..." John complained.

"Is anyone going to check on the raging sisters outside?" Trish asked as everyone either shook their heads or shrugged. "Fine...I will go check on them."

* * *

"Mel can you just cut the crap!" Gail bellowed. "Just admit that you're better than me, everyone knows it!" Melina just stood there. "Seriously... I'm sick of you saying that I'm better than you... you're obviously lying!"

"Gail what am I supposed to say? I'm supposed to take care of you remember? I'm your older sister..." Melina replied.

"Here you go again! I want to know what you really think!" Gail bellowed back. Melina flared up in anger.

"You want to know what I really think. You really want to know? I admire you. You are one of the best little sisters anyone could have." Gail unfolded her arms.

"You mean that?" Gail asked her emotions lifting slightly.

"Yes I do...Gail; you watched over me for 4 years, how can I not admire you?" Melina said truthfully. Gail bit down her lower lip. "Look, Gail, I need you in my life ok?" She stepped closer to her. "I need you to calm down and stay put ok?" Melina placed a hand on Gail's shoulder making Gail stare at the ground.

"Look, I have a date to go on...I will talk to you later" Gail walked off making Melina spin around agitated.

"Gail!"

"Just let her go..." Trish spoke from behind her. Melina glared at her, she still was always careful around Trish. "Look, it's not my place to say this but...you are little overprotective of her don't you think?" Melina rolled her eyes as she walked towards her room. "Mel, I know ever since we had a fight you couldn't trust me... I'm truly sorry."

"Let's just forget that ever happened... your still my best friend even with Gail around" Melina admitted. "You really think I'm over protective?" Melina forced a smile.

"Just a little..." Trish said with a squint.

"How about you get Jeff and I'll get John and we can go on a double date, separate to Randy's and Gail's though" Melina suggested.

"Ok meet in 30 minutes?" Trish clarified.

"Yeah...fine..."


	28. Chapter 27: He knows

**I'm back from camp! My brother started writing this chapter and then I kinda just added bits and pieces. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Mad, that's what she was mad. Angry at her sister for being completely dishonest to her, mad because she was the younger one that needed to be "protected." She was 20...**20**, she didn't need anyone to take care of her, she could take care of herself. Gail slumped down in her bedroom and waited for the loud knock on the door which would mean Randy was here to pick her up. Her feelings were strong for Randy, she truly did love him. Ever since they met all those years ago she had a small crush on him. A faint smile appeared on her face at thought of Randy the fact that he could make her laugh no matter what made Gail love him even more. She stood up to make sure her make-up and hair were done nicely, she wanted to look her best, after all it was their first date together. There was a loud knock on the door that made her jump slightly because of the silence that usually surrounded her room. She darted over to the door and opened it quickly. Randy stood in the doorway in jeans and a leather jacket. "Hey" he greeted her with a sheepish smile. "You look –" he was taken aback by her beauty. Gail raised an eyebrow as Randy was lost for words. "You look stunning." A small grin appeared on her face making Randy feel his cheeks burn up from embarrassment. There was a short silence between them both. "So are you ready to go?" Gail nodded. "By the way" - he paused slightly making Gail look up at him- "I'm driving."

"You know, you have to admit you have an obsession with driving" she replied wrapping her arm around his. A small smirk appeared on Randy's face making Gail hit is arm playfully. "What?" she asked holding back a laugh. Randy started walking slowly his arm wrapped around Gail's waist.

"What do you mean what?" Randy asked back as he unlocked his car. Gail loved being around Randy he was just so...so fun and he could take your mind off any worries you had. The comment Randy made caused Gail to frown and tilt her head slightly while Randy was being polite in opening the door for her. "What?"

"What?"

"Exactly." Gail stared blankly at Randy completely in a stupor not knowing what Randy was on about, he was random at times. She shot Randy a look who was still holding the door open for her with a haughtily grin on his face and slowly sat into the passenger seat.

"And to think"- her grin was growing wider now- "this is how you act without any alcohol in your system." Randy was taken aback.

"Oh really Ms Kim and how would you know how I would act under the influence of alcohol?" he questioned playfully making Gail shake her head. Ms Kim? What on earth was he on tonight? He was probably just nervous, she knew she was.

"Ms Kim?" Randy shrugged his shoulders at Gail's question. "Just shut the door and get in the car."

* * *

So much for girls take longer to get ready. John was taking forever! Melina had been ready for 25 minutes now. Seriously what on earth was taking him so long? She slumped down on the couch and waited patiently for John. "Johnny can you hurry up!" she yelled looking at the time. A muffled yell was heard making Melina let her head rest on her hands and continue waiting for John. The phone rang making Melina turn to look at it, completely just ignoring it until the person ringing just would not hang up. With a groan she picked up the phone somewhat violently. "Hello?" she said coldly.

"Melina long time no see or talk" the deep, husky male voice said. Who was this person calling her? She was started to get really agitated now. John was taking a lifetime to get ready, Gail was being a...a little sister and this person now wanted to speak to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked looking at the clock. All she wanted was to have a peaceful night, for once. No calls, no SES, no fights, just a peaceful night between herself, John, Trish and Jeff. Like that would ever happen. Knowing her luck something would happen.

"Woah...no need to freak there honey, I just want to speak to my little girl" the male voice lightened up a bit. Are you kidding me? I wanted a normal night and I get my father...my father calling me. Why now? Why ever?

"Why are you calling me? I don't want to speak with you" –her eyes were becoming filled with anger and her breathing had become rapid- "you better have a good reason for this."

"Look, I know about the SES and the HD and I don't want you or Gail to get hurt" –there was a pause-"you two are my daughters" –there was another pause- "and I love you." Melina just had no words to say to her father. It was just so strange that he would be calling her at this time. In fact it was strange for her father to be calling her fullstop. "Mel, sweetie, Gail's been" –there was a pause as if he was gathering his confidence to speak- "Gail's been hurt before." He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Just keep Gail away from the SES ok? Can you do that for me?" Melina frowned to herself.

"What do you mean Gail's been hurt before? Why do I have to keep her away from the SES? Dad what the hell is going on?"

"Listen. I've done things I'm not proud of. What I did to Gail was wrong it was completely wrong and I want her to be out of trouble."

"What did you do?" – anger was boiling within her now- "You bastard. What the hell did you do to her?" Melina was pacing around the room now frantically. "You touch her ever again and I will end you, you understand?" John was now standing in the room his hands shoved in his pockets studying Melina pace back and forth. "What did you do to her! If you hurt her-"

"I hurt her...is that what you want me to say? I hurt her so bad all because of you. She wouldn't stop crying either. I was drunk, she was a teenager, we had a fight and I lost it. You better take good care of Gail because she's about to get a reality check."

"Why Gail? Why not me? I'm the older one and the older one always gets blamed, just-"

"Mel, you haven't changed one bit you know"-there was a low chuckle from the other side of the phone- "tell Gail to watch out because she will get what's coming to her. You understand?"

"No. I don't understand. But let me tell you this" –Melina paused as she bit down on her lower lip in rage- "I will die before I let anything happen to Gail. So you better back off." Her father snorted into the phone and broke into maniacal laughter.

"And you will die if you get in the way" her father replied.

"I hate you" Melina replied coldly. Her father smirked slightly.

"Oh trust me" – he said with a smirk on his face "you'll hate me even more after this, after I kill Gail and you won't be there, she'd be left to die alone in the rain and this time she'll be crying your name."

"You stay away from her!" She was trying hold back her tears. "Why don't you come after me? Why Gail? Why?"

"Because..."-there was a long pause between them-"and tell that husband "-Melina shot a worried glance at John- "John of yours to watch out too" he hung up the phone. She held the phone to her ear not knowing what to say or what to do. John walked towards her and gently removed the phone from her hand while slipping an arm around her waist. Melina raised a hand to cover her mouth—in order to take control of the sobs that were about to choke her up.

"Who was that? What did they say?" he sounded quite concerned now when Melina did not answer. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. "Mel?" he questioned when he didn't get a response. She just shook her head, her hand still raised over her mouth to prevent her from breaking into tears. "Mel, if we are going to be married you have to be willing to tell me everything" he said as she moved away to the window where she could see a blur of people and lit-up traffic below, John kept staring at her waiting patiently for an answer that he knew he would never get.

"I-" Melina started not really knowing what to say to John "I was speaking with my father" she said her voice fading away at the last bit of the sentence. She was unable to tell John what her father and the SES were going to do him and Gail, at least not now.

"Your father?" John's voice grew angry "What right does he have to call you after everything he has done." He fell silent and kept his gaze on Melina waiting for her reply. "What did he say?" John asked anger boiling up within him "what did the-"

"John..." Melina spoke quietly from the window "he's going to hurt you and" she paused as she blinked the tears away "and I just can't bear the thought of you being hurt." John did not know what to say, it was usually him who was overprotective of Melina not the other way round.

"I'll be fine, you never need to worry about me" John smiled half-heartedly. "What can your dad do anyway he's one man-" Melina let her head drop slightly making John notice something definitely was wrong. "Mel?" he asked with apprehension.

"He knows" John frowned slightly confused on what Melina was going on about "he knows about the SES and the HD" John removed his sunglasses and shoved them in his pocket to reveal a stunned expression on his face.

"He knows what?" John said with a dead serious look on his face. What was he deaf or something did he not hear her right. "He knows?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Melina shook her head "He knows, he knows everything John."

* * *

**Just letting you know, there will be 2 big twists towards the end of this story and then of course the wedding chapters :) **


	29. Chapter 28: A Date

**Yay! It's finally holidays so I can update a lot :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter and review if you want :) **

* * *

The black jaguar pulled up into the half empty car park. Gail let her head rest on the window as some small rain droplets started to fall on the windscreen , after all it was winter. She heard shaky sigh from the man next to her. "What's wrong Rands?" she asked in a sympathetic tone. There was a long silence...a long awkward silence between them.

"Nothing is wrong Kimmie, I'm just dumbfounded by how hot you look" Randy tilted his head with a wry smile appearing upon his face. Gail continued to stare at the droplets falling down the window she was leaning against. He leaned in closer to her, "and plus, you don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself" he smiled slightly. Gail turned to him raising both eyebrows. "What?"

"You look"- Gail was trying to hold back a laugh- "quite hot yourself" Randy blushed at her comment. "And let me guess" – she had a glint in her eye- "you're blushing because it's hot in here" –Randy shot her a glare- "Oh what I mean is the heater is on too high" Gail smirked. Randy opened his mouth to speak and pointed a finger at her.

"That's not funny" he opened his car door and walked around and opened Gail's door for her. "I'll get you back for that GK" he said smirking back at her. Gail stood up and Randy closed the door after her. "You know"-he started looking up at the sky, rain drops drenching his face – "if we wanted to catch a cold we're doing a good job."

"Well, Rands" – Gail stared up at the sky for a few seconds- "you need to cool down anyway?" Gail replied sarcastically "Don't you?" she walked off towards the restaurant making Randy stare after her before following her into the restaurant.

* * *

Melina looked over the city still standing at the window she was ten minutes ago. _"You'll hate me even more after this, after I kill Gail and you won't be there, she'd be left to die alone in the rain and this time she'll be crying your name."_ Her father's words echoed in her ears while she contemplated her thoughts. She felt a rain drop on her hand, then another one and another one. Her heart stopped. _"Die alone in the rain_." It was raining and Randy and Gail were out on their date. "John! John!" she yelled in a panicked tone. He turned around concerned for her.

"What?"- he stood up and made his way to her-"Honey what's wrong?" Melina pointed to the window.

"John it's raining" –she looked outside again- "It's raining John." John stared at her in confusion not knowing what she was on about.

"It's raining" – he outstretched his arm and felt rain drops on his hand- "yep it's raining, isn't that what happens in winter?" Melina rolled her eyes making John watch her carefully again.

"Gail is going to die alone in the rain" – she stopped at the thought while John's eyes grew wide with terror-"that's what my father said" –she gathered her composure- "It's raining John." The was a loud knock on the door making John open it.

* * *

"Water?" Randy asked with both his eyebrows raised, "You are kidding me right?" Gail sipped her water and looked up at him.

"What?" she replied back in a complaining tone. "I want to be healthy unlike you drinking coke and wine and whatever else you have in your 300 different glasses." Randy shook his head and gulped down the rest of his coke and let out a satisfied sigh when he finished.

"Gail, if you can't count I actually have 3 glasses on my side of the table" Randy joked. "See, one" –he pointed to one- "two" –he pointed to the second one- "three. Three glasses." Gail finished her water and looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"You can have a fourth one now" she placed her glass down on his side of the table.

"You know Gail, I thought since this is our first date and all, I would get you a little present" he grinned at her while Gail looked at him in surprise. He fiddled in one of his leather jacket pockets. "Close your eyes ok?"

"Why?" Gail asked him cautiously.

"Just close your eyes" Randy replied. Gail took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Randy pulled the amethyst necklace out of his pocket and stood up from his chair, lifted Gail's hair up making her smile to herself and placing the necklace on. "You can open them now" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh my gosh Randy. You didn't have to get me this. It's beautiful" Gail looked down at it twirling the necklace around between her fingers. "Wow. You really didn't need to do this Rands." Randy bent down near her ear.

"I got you this because I love you" he kissed the side of her head making Gail turn around to face him. "You're the only girl in the world…for me." He smiled at her and stared into her dark brown eyes. "Have you finished your food?" Gail beamed up at him.

"Yeah, let's go" she stood up and stared at him. Randy wrapped his arm around her and opened the door with his free hand. "Don't you have to pay?" Gail asked looking back into the restaurant.

"I've taken care of it" he smiled as he walked back to his black jaguar.

* * *

"Hey JoMo" – Trish said with a cheerful smile on her face which faded when she saw Melina-"What the hell is going on?" John swallowed and frowned. "John?" Trish said seriously making Jeff also concerned for him and Melina. "Did you cancel the wedding?" Trish asked. John at that moment snapped he was usually calm and collected but he just snapped. He backed Jeff up against the wall and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Did you know!" – he grabbed Jeff's shirt collar with two hands now- "Did you know!" – Jeff was confused. Know what? "I said did you know!" John bellowed. "Answer me!" Melina rushed outside the room wondering what was going on. "Gail and the SES! Did you know!"

"John get off him" – Trish was alarmed by John's behaviour, he never acted this way never- "John please." John tightened his grip and stared deep into Jeff's eyes.

"Did you know?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Jeff what is he talking about?" Trish asked. Jeff gulped and stared at Melina who had gone through so much, he didn't want to cause her more pain.

"Yes...but I didn't want to be a part of it, that's why I left...Gail knew too much" Jeff looked between Trish, John and Melina. "I'm so sorry... this wasn't supposed to happen." John went to throw a punch at Jeff.

"You son of a-" Melina grabbed his arm making John turn around and stare at her in complete anger.

"We'll deal with Jeff later right now we need to find Gail and Randy."

* * *

**Yeah, this was chapter 29 hope everyone enjoyed it :) And a hint for the two big twists. One is for the HD and the other is for the SES. **


	30. Chapter 29: Attacked Part 1

**Firstly I would like to thank my reviewers CrazyKidd, RKO4ever, Cenation, ShaneDawsonCreek, I-luv-Jomo and CarolinaGirl you guys are awesome! Ok secondly I have to give credit to my brother who wrote the whole fight scene in this chapter. I had to split this chapter into 2 chapters because it was very long.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The rain had not eased up for the past three hours and Randy had left his keys in the restaurant leaving Gail leaning against the black jaguar, consumed in her thoughts and soaking wet. She looked up from the wet ground to find that Randy was staring at her. His icy blue eyes were sparkling as he moved closer to her ignoring how drenched he was from the pouring rain. He continued moving closer to her. Gail's heart began to race faster. Suddenly, his hands gently held her face, brushing some of her wet hair away so he could see her beautiful face and her striking dark brown eyes. He leaned in, and their lips touched for a brief moment before a deep husky voice called Gail's name stopping their special moment. Her striking dark brown eyes grew wide with terror once she peered around Randy to see who it was. "Wow" – the man stared at her for a good long moment making Randy turn around- "you've grown up." Randy felt Gail tense up seeing this man in front of her. Randy watched between the man and Gail wondering what on earth was going on.

"Gail, are you ok?" he asked with concern turning around to make sure the man wasn't doing anything suspicious. "Who is this?" he gently grabbed her by the shoulders. Gail's eyes were slowly filling with tears not like it was visible because they were both soaking wet. "Babe?" he was concerned for her now, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"R-Randy" Gail stuttered, making Randy frown. "He's my dad" Gail choked out making Randy swirl around to face the man that was Gail's father.

"What?" Randy asked in astonishment. "Him? Your Dad?" Randy turned back to Gail with a larger frown on his face.

"Gail I'm a changed man, I swear. I love you for who you are" her father took a step towards her making Gail take a step behind Randy. He was lying, after what he put her through, after everything, Gail didn't want anything to do with this man, her father.

"You said I would never amount to anything that Mel would always be better! I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled back at him.

"Let's just go babe" Randy said. The SES members jumped Randy from behind and started beating on him. Randy threw a punch at Chuck sending him threw his black jaguar's windscreen, while Gail sent Punk into the graphitized wall with a roundhouse kick and grabbed Joey and pushed him off Randy. "Thanks" Randy said slowly getting up. "Gail watch out!" he yelled when Batista came up behind her. She rolled out of the way just in time then Randy connected with a series of punches to Batista face making him fall over a trash can and then onto the cold asphalt. Her father spun Gail round making her freeze up and not able to move. His stare paralysed her, he sent fear coursing through her body. His arrogant smirk still apparent on his face. He took a step towards her but Gail was just stunned. "Gail!" Randy yelled as he threw Christian angrily into his black jaguar's door making it dent with a loud thud. Her father pushed her slightly teasing her before throwing her onto one of the trash cans. "Gail!" Randy rushed over to her side and helped her to a sitting to position. "Are you ok?" he asked embracing her in his warm protective arms. Randy stood up sensing someone was behind him and with that he punched her father to the ground making him crawl back to where he came from. He strode over angrily to where he was but then Batista who had a bloodied face tackled Randy to the ground, Punk kicked Randy and helped Batista take care of him.

"Randy!" Gail cried as she got up holding her left arm. Christian grabbed Gail from behind while she was madly trying to get him off of her. Joey, Punk, Batista and Chuck who were all a little woozy surrounded Randy. He stared around at the four of them and decided there was one thing he could do and that was fight back. Punk attacked first launching with the help of Batista, Randy into his car door, denting it. "Stop!" Gail begged as her father stood in front of her wiping his bloodied mouth on his sleeve still wearing that arrogant smirk that Gail just wanted to wipe off his face.

"You brought this upon yourself, I warned you Kim." He turned away to address Chuck, Joey, Batista and Punk. "Keep beating him boys." Gail's breathing had become rapid as she just wanted to get her hands on him and beat him black and blue. Gail headbutted her father making him instantly grab his nose cursing and cussing. Christian tightened his grip around Gail's arms but she kicked him in the groin making Christian fall to his knees releasing his grip on Gail.

"Douchebags" Gail muttered under her breath. Randy gingerly stood back up but was just attacked by all four men and thrown onto the cold asphalt. The SES members where punching, kicking and beating Randy wherever they could. They stopped when Randy was barely moving. Gail who had managed to get herself out of Christian's iron grip ran to Randy tears streaming down her face even though you couldn't see them because they were mixed with the rain. The SES had surrounded her; Randy was in her arms totally beaten and drenched. "I'm sorry"-they were both drenched from head to toe- "Randy I'm sorry..." Gail cried. The SES was going to pay for this, they were going to pay, even if she died trying.

"Gail" – she flinched at the sound of her name and looked up at her father-"Who the hell do you think you are! You think you can hit me? You're useless and good for nothing" he lifted her chin up. "You're pathetic absolutely pathetic" he shoved her head down. She stood up her tears mixed with the rain staring now at the SES members that she just hated with a passion. Gail almost became a different person during that instant. She lunged at her father taking him down to the cold, wet asphalt. Punk pulled her off him while Chuck lifted her chin so he could get a better look at her.

"So" – he studied Gail's face intently- "this is the infamous Gail Kim and your daughter eh." Her father sat upright holding his face and nodding reluctantly.

"Go to hell assholes!" Gail spat blood on Chuck making him wipe his face. He slapped her making her fall to the hard, wet ground.

"Pathetic..." he smiled haughtily- "absolutely pathetic." Gail could taste the salty feel of blood in her mouth and the stinging of her right cheek from where Chuck had slapped her. She stood back up with her teeth gritted and anger boiling up within her, with that she kicked Chuck right in the knee making him crumple to the ground.

"Now who's pathetic"- she spoke down to him while Punk tried to attack her from behind, she rolled out of the way just in time-"you missed." Christian grabbed her wrist. "Let go!"- Christian laughed at her while the others followed his lead. "Ok"-she tilted her head slightly- "you asked for it." She threw a punch at Christian's nose making him fall back. The numbers were becoming too great for Gail, Batista grabbed her and slammed her into a car hood making it dent and making Gail fall onto the cold wet ground in agony.

"God she's a feisty one" Joey admitted as he helped up Christian and Chuck. Gail managed to get to her knees, holding her side as she tried to get up. "Not this time Kimmie"- he threw her against the windscreen making it shatter and making Gail cry out in agony. She fell limp onto the floor arching her back in pain. The throbbing was becoming immense; she knew this wasn't over not by a long shot. Her father bent down next to her, smiling maniacally.

"You are a feisty one you know that?" he turned around when he heard distant voices. "Is that your sister Mel? I told her that if she got in the way she'd die" – he smiled to himself, that evil, cocky smile that he had- "I guess she has a death wish or something huh?" Gail bit down on her lower lip in rage.

"If you..." Gail winced as she tried to get to her knees, "kill me the HD won't rest until you're dead" Gail looked up at him with angry eyes. A cold smirk appeared on his face making him kick her in the midsection. Gail landed with an sickly sounding crunch a metre away. He pushed her up against a car door making her wince.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all." He whispered in her ear. The way he said it so coldly and so evilly made Gail shudder. He drew out a gun and pointed it at Gail's chest. "Any last words?" Gail wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "That's what I thought" he paused for a moment and shrugged a second later "at least from you." He kneeled down in front of her wearing that smirk that Gail hated. "Are you sure you don't have any last words? You're not going to tell Orton over there that you love him?" Gail stared over at Randy who was lying motionless in the pouring rain. "Any words for Mel?"

"No but Mel has some words for you!" Melina yelled.

* * *

**That was the end of part 1 :) I pretty much wrote like bits and pieces my brother wrote most of it :) Review if you feel like it lol. **


	31. Chapter 30: Attacked Part 2

**I never knew that holidays could be boring. We have heaps of holiday hw so I might not update for a bit. Damn Senior Year! Oh well! I was reading everyone's reviews and I have to say I loled when I read CrazyKidd's. I love Super Hero movies too :)**

**Anyway enjoy the second part of the previous chapter.**

**: )**

* * *

"No but Melina has some words for you!" Melina yelled and John put his arm out to prevent Melina from going any further. "Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?" Melina drew out a gun of her own now. "You step away from her now or I swear to God!" He laughed haughtily.

"It's a family reunion, how appropriate. Mel it's good you're here. Gail's got some last words to say" he bent down next to Gail and grabbed her drenched hair making her wince. "Don't you Gail?" Gail shook her head.

"Son of a ..." Melina took a step forward making John turn her round. "John!" Melina exclaimed her eyes becoming teary. "Let me kill him!" John gently grabbed her wrist.

"Mel, babe...you're not a killer, I'm not going to let you destroy your life" he replied tucking a strand of wet hair behind Melina's ear and standing in front of her to confront her father. "Mr Perez how about you just step away from Gail" he said walking slowly towards Mr Perez and Gail. He kicked her again making Gail land with another sickly sounding crunch."C'mon just leave her alone!" John tried to come to some sought of compromise.

Trish and Jeff went to check on Randy who was lying unconscious next to a car. "Orton can you hear us, Orton open your eyes" Jeff sat Randy upright. Trish glanced at the SES members standing around them, this was obviously not a good position be in. Trish turned her attention back to Randy and Jeff.

"He's going to be ok right?" she asked Jeff looking over her shoulder at Melina and John. She turned back to him. "Right?" Jeff nodded reluctantly.  
"Jeff you got Gail, Rands, Mel and JoMo into this you have to save them" Trish asked grabbing Jeff's hand gently in her own. "They're going to get themselves killed, you're the only one who can stop this." Jeff stared into Trish's hazel eyes and could tell that she was deeply hurt by his actions. "Jeff please." He looked down at his hands for a brief moment thinking about what Trish had just said. He was at fault for all of this and he was going to hurt John and Melina for the millionth time.

"Can you look after Orton?" he asked Trish getting up who nodded in reply. "Look" – Jeff said standing in front of Melina and John making them both frown in surprise- "step away or I'll call the police." Mr Perez raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Jeff. "I said step away from Gail or I'll call the police!" This time Jeff yelled more forcefully. "Now!"

"You wouldn't dare Jeff!" Mr Perez yelled back at him. "Don't be a traitor. Remember, John and Melina turned Trish against you Jeff." Jeff thought about it for a minute. "Jeff, you belong with us." Jeff lowered his arm for a second thinking about what Mr Perez and Trish had just said to him.

"Morrison and Mel are my friends"- he dialled 911- "you might want to leave now" – he placed the phone on loudspeaker- "It's ringing, you have a choice to go back to jail or to leave now" Jeff tilted his head his lips pursed together. Melina's father turned to the SES, glaring at Morrison, Melina and Jeff as he passed them living the scene altogether.

"Gail…" Melina ran over to her, kneeling next to her. "Are you ok?" Melina asked concerned. Gail nodded slightly. "I'm here ok?" she helped Gail to a sitting position making Gail wince slightly. "Trish! Can you help me lift Gail? The guys will take care of Rands…" Trish made her way through the pouring rain to Melina. Gail let her head rest in the crook of Melina's shoulder trying to block out the vehement pain in her back.

"Where's Randy is he ok?" Gail asked Melina with tears definite in her eyes. Holding her side because she was in so much pain she managed to speak to Melina. "Thank you..." Melina helped her to one knee but even that was difficult because her ribcage was aching making Gail wince. As Melina helped her up to her feet, Gail crumpled from the vehement in her side and back predominatley but Melina held her upright. "Randy" Gail closed her eyes in a silent agony "he is ok right?"

"John and…" she hesitated for a moment, "John and Jeff are helping him." Holding onto the car with one hand and Melina with the other she held herself upright. "Are you sure you're ok?" Melina asked eyeing her with caution. Gail nodded trying to stand without support but to no avail. Trish wrapped one of Gail's arms over her shoulder to prevent her from falling onto the wet asphalt. "You tell us when you want to stop?" Gail nodded her eyes still closed in a silent agony.

"Why did this happen on my date?" Gail asked with her eyes still closed in a silent agony. Trish and Melina exchanged looks. "Why?" Gail crumpled again but both Trish and Melina held her upright.

"Because the SES like trashing anything that brings anyone in the HD happiness" Trish said with a hint of aggression in her voice. Melina looked down at the floor, knowing what Trish said was true. They had screwed up her wedding and they were probably most likely screw up the second wedding too. "We'll get them back at that warehouse ok? We'll get those idiots back."

Morrison and Jeff sat Randy upright who was still unconscious. "John I'm sorry" -Jeff looked up at him- "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you have to believe me." John ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. "Morrison-"John interrupted him making Jeff look down in an attempt not to make eye contact with Jeff.

"Thank you" John said in all seriousness. Jeff looking up, shot him a look of astonishment. What? Had John done a full back flip or what? "I'm serious" John stared at Jeff for a good long moment. "I'm serious Hardy, thank you." Jeff's mouth was hanging for a brief moment. He spoke as whatever could come out at that very second.

"W-What do you mean? I-I was a complete asshole. I knew John" Jeff blurted out still in shock at John's words. John shook his head slightly.

"Jeff, what you did back there for Gail" – he paused for a second- "even with all the SES surrounding us and trying to turn you against the HD…again" a small smile appeared on Jeff's face, "showed that you really do want to make things right again." Jeff nodded his appreciation. "Gail means the world to Melina and doing that for her" John paused for a second time "that puts more ticks than crosses in my book for you Jeffro." There was a short silence between them.

"Jeffro huh? I haven't heard you call me that for ages" Jeff admitted making John smile to himself. "Morrison, thanks for everything I appreciate it." He offered John his hand to shake. John stared at it for a good moment, accepted and shook Jeff's hand. Randy slowly opened his eyes, regaining his consciousness, however, Jeff and John did not notice.

"Jeff, you're a good guy" John placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder "just stay that way for me and the HD." Jeff nodded looking down at the puddle he was kneeling in. "In other words" John continued making Jeff look up at him again "in other words stay on the tick side rather than the cross side."

"Ok, did I just hit my head too hard or something?" Randy spoke as he blinked a couple of times making John and Jeff look at him with grins on their faces, happy that he was awake. "Is this the part when you two kiss?" Orton replied his eyes darting back and forth between Jeff and John.

"Shut up Orton, stop being such a smart ass" John replied making Randy smirk. Jeff and John both helped Randy up and made their way back to the car they arrived in so they could drive back to headquarters. 

* * *

**I was thinking, I have no idea how to end this chapter ...so I kinda ended it badly...I think... Review if you feel like it :)**


	32. Chapter 31: Friends Again?

**I felt like updating so I did. Just letting everyone know that there's only Jeff, Trish and Melina in this chapter but next chapter will have heaps of peeps :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Trish awoke the sun poking through her blinds making her groan inwardly. Jeff was sleeping beside her and seeing that image Trish smiled to herself. "Don't think I can't see you Stratus" he mumbled opening his green eyes and looking up into Trish's hazel ones. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled up to Trish which faded once she got out of bed. "Hey Trish, I was wondering last night in the car ride home..." Trish turned to stare at him when he stopped mid-sentence. "Do you actually think you're worth me? I mean all the mess I've caused with Mel and Morrison." He looked up at her still propped up on his elbow but his lips pursed together now. "Trish" he started but she stopped him with a quick peck on the lips.

"Jeff, you know what you did last night was amazing. That makes two times you've saved the HD. I say you're a good guy now" Trish twirled his rainbow locks around making him smile for couple of seconds.

"Do you really think so Trish?" he asked sitting upright now. "I'm mean I knew this was gonna happen and I didn't warn you. I didn't warn or tell anyone, god why am I even telling you this" Jeff rubbed his face with his hands.

"You know Jeffy" Jeff shot her a glance when he heard her call him 'Jeffy' "I know what you're going through. I've felt this way before about..." she trailed off.

"About what?" Jeff asked looking up now and running a hand through his rainbow locks. Trish eyed him and brought up a hand to her mouth. "Trish what are you talking about?" Jeff asked in confusion about what Trish was trying to tell him. "Babe?"

"You know the Draft Lane thing, I knew and I didn't tell anyone til after it happened" Trish tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "So, Jeff I understand how it feels to know something like that is going to happen but you stopped it unlike me." Jeff wrapped his arm around Trish holding her tight.

"Babe, you know what happened to Mel and John was my entire fault. I screwed up I don't think you had anything to do with it" Jeff kissed the top of her head while Trish tucked her head into the crook of Jeff's shoulder sniffling slightly. "Babe, c'mon don't cry, please Trish don't cry."

"I'm not crying Jeff."It was true she wasn't crying she was teary-eyed and that, in her book didn't count as crying "Do you have any idea what it was like?" Trish asked not daring to move or make eye contact with Jeff.

"How about I make you breakfast?" Jeff asked letting his chin rest on top of her head. Trish frowned to herself for a moment.

"I don't think you can actually make breakfast" Trish smiled up at him. "You'll burn headquarters down you freak." Trish sat upright and slapped him playfully.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jeff said rolling onto the floor and grasping at his left arm. "Help! I need a Doctor! I need a Doctor! I need a Doctor to bring me back to life!" Jeff exclaimed as he got to his feet with a wide grin on his face and a confused look on Trish's. "What?" Trish shook her head. "It was a joke babe."

"You're a weird one Jeff, a weird one" Trish said brushing past him making Jeff smirk, he turned around the smirk still upon his face.

"Well maybe that's what you love about me?" he took a step closer to her, his smirk turning into a grin.

"You know you should really stop that" Trish said in all seriousness. Jeff frowned again and turned around to face her.

"Stop what?" he asked perplexed.

"You know..." Trish said aggravated brushing past him for a third time.

"No I'm not sure I do know. How about you tell me?" Jeff asked following Trish to the cupboard.

"Can you just stop with the questions? Please?" Trish said looking through her wardrobe to find something decent to wear.

"Stratus..." Jeff mumbled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she exclaimed turning around and attempting to brush past Jeff but this time Jeff grabbed her arm. "What Jeff?" Trish whined.

"Shut up" he said with a smile on his face and then leaned in to kiss her passionately. Trish slowly wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck breathing in his scent and kissing him back just as passionately. Jeff ran his hand gently through her blonde hair but then lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed dragging Trish with him. There was a loud knock on the door making Trish and Jeff stop kissing. She rolled off him, looked in the mirror and fixed her hair up. "You know you don't have to get the door" Jeff said sitting upright and staring at Trish.

"Yeah but it could be Matt or Mel or god knows Adam" Trish said making her way to the door but Jeff got off the bed and grabbed her arm gently spinning around. "What?"

"Since when do you call Edge Adam?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow as the person kept knocking on the door.

"Since...since...I don't know!" Trish exclaimed as she jerked her arm away from Jeff and opened the door to find Melina standing in the door way. "Oh" Trish gulped "hey Mel, what's up?" Melina shrugged. "Is something wrong?" A small smile appeared on Melina's face something that Trish hadn't seen Melina do for quite some time. "What?" Trish stood in the doorway staring at Melina with a blank look.

"Oh nothing..." Melina looked down at the ground still smiling.

"What's with you Perez?" Trish asked looking her up and down. Melina looked up and peered around to find Jeff standing with his arms folded.

"Perez?" Melina asked raising an eyebrow and folding her arms, "I didn't know I'd been relegated to last name basis with you."

"Mel can this wait? I was in the middle of doing some work that was kinda' important" Jeff snickered behind Trish making Melina peer round at him again.

"I bet you were _Stratus_" Melina replied indicating Jeff behind her. Trish sighed and opened the door wider for Melina.

"Fine, come in" Trish said giving into Melina and stepping aside to let her through. "Just excuse Jeff, he's been acting a little strange today" Trish smiled slightly and tilted her head indicating Jeff. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Trish started speaking before he could. "So why are you here?" Trish asked opening the fridge and pouring herself a glass of water. "Jeff, Mel, water?" They both shook their heads. "Fine suit yourselves." There was a short silence and Jeff opened his mouth to speak again but Trish beat him to it. "So Mel, spill."

"Well" Melina began as her smile was turning into a grin "I thought Jeff needed a doctor so here I am." Jeff buried his face in his hands.

"Oh god" he turned to Trish, "I told you, you shouldn't have answered the door" he turned back to Melina, "I thought these walls were soundproof or some crazy shit like that."

"Well not with all the crazy hullabaloo you were makin'" Trish admitted while rolling her eyes.

"Hullabaloo?" Melina asked.

"Yeah I'm not even going to try and go there" Jeff replied. Melina snapped out of her trance and finally spoke.

"In all seriousness though I actually do have to talk with…" Melina trailed off mid-sentence. Jeff looked up and realised Melina was staring at him.

"Oh right I'll leave you two alone then" Jeff went to leave the room but Melina grabbed his arm alarming both Trish and Jeff. "Holy shit woman! You usually keep a 3 metre radius around me at all times!" Jeff moved his arm away from her.

"It's not Trish I want to talk to Jeff" Melina's grin had wiped off her face now and she was now staring down at the wooden floor. Jeff shot Trish a look and mouthed "what the hell?" Trish shrugged in reply.

"Ok, I'll leave _you two _alone while I go cook breakfast for Jeff, since he can't cook" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Love you too Trish" he called back to her. He turned back to Melina not saying a word. There was a long awkward silence between them but Jeff decided to break that silence and finally speak. "So…" he started and licked his lips because they were dry. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Jeff asked sitting next to Melina on the couch. Melina swallowed deeply.

"Thank you Jeff" she said making eye contact with him. She couldn't believe she was saying these words to Jeff Hardy above all people. "For saving the HD a couple of weeks ago and for saving Gail last night, I really do appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me you know" Jeff paused for a second "Not if you don't want to." Jeff shoved his hand in his jacket pocket. "You know, I'm sorry for what I did and I understand why you didn't want to talk to me." There was a short silence between them. "I mean why are you talking to me now? You know I don't deserve to be here or even to be spoken to" Jeff admitted and slouched back on the couch.

"Jeff, I can't really forgive you for what you did to me-" Jeff interrupted her.

"Mel, you don't need to forgive me, I don't deserve it" he ran a hand through his rainbow coloured hair, "in fact you shouldn't even thank me, I owed it to you."

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry we left Trish with those maniacs, we tried our best to get her out of there but things didn't go to plan, you know with me getting-" Jeff interrupted her again.

"Mel I know. Matt told me. It was all a huge misunderstanding. I don't think we can even call it that" Jeff stared down at the ground his striking green eyes becoming dull and sad.

"I know Trish means the world to you Jeff and we did our best to bring her back. If the roles were reversed and John was left with the SES I would have gone mad too. I wouldn't be able to live without him and I'm guessing they were the same feelings you had. You needed Trish to survive because she was your everything."

"But Mel" Jeff choked on his words "I didn't have to do what I did to you though…that" Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat "that was taking it too far." There was another short silence. "I put you in the hospital for two weeks all for what? Because I couldn't stand you and Morrison together. Why? You and Morrison were the relationship I wanted with Trish, I was jealous of you." he let out a frustrated groan "I'm such an idiot!" he exclaimed burying his head in his hands. Melina stared down at the floor trying to hold back her tears; this was an emotional topic for the both of them. "I'm sorry Mel, for everything."

"Jeff" Melina started, swallowing the lump in her throat, "I can't forgive you for what you did to me in that alleyway."

"I understand…" Jeff choked out.

"But I can give you credit for saving Trish, Matt, John, Randy, Gail and myself" Melina felt a stray tear that rolled down her cheek but quickly wiped it away.

"Maybe we should stop talking about this" Jeff suggested finally clearing the lump in his throat. Melina nodded in reply but couldn't help herself as more tears escaped her eyes.

"I-I know you have good intentions Jeff, even if no one else thinks so, you proved it to me at least, last night when you saved Gail…" Jeff wrapped Melina into a hug.

"Mel, c'mon don't cry" he held her tighter. He decided to change the topic. "How are Gail and Randy anyway?" he asked pulling out of the hug but still keeping an arm wrapped around Melina in order to comfort her. His feelings were still for Trish and Melina's were still for John but Jeff thought it was necessary to be a good friend after everything that had gone down between them.

"Yeah Gail and Rands are going to be ok" Melina sniffled.

"They'll be up and kicking ass in no time" Jeff smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, probably, you know those two" Melina admitted. Trish walked out of the kitchen and saw the two on the couch talking, smiling even laughing, something she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Wow" Trish stated making both of them stare at her "you know you're in Bizarro world when you two talk to each other" she sat on the couch opposite them. "Are you having some deep and meaningful conversation that I am interrupting?" Trish asked looking between the two.

"Yeah we are...we were" Melina smiled half-heartedly. There was a short pause. "You know I probably should go and make Gail some breakfast and give her, her painkillers" Melina got up and hugged Trish goodbye.

"Oh don't bother making breakfast for Kimmie, I already did that" she said rushing into the kitchen.

"You better not be giving Gail my breakfast Trish!" Jeff got off the couch and followed her into the kitchen but before he could even make it Trish returned with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. "That looks edible" Jeff shrugged.

"Shut up Hardy!" Trish exclaimed as she carefully handed Melina the plate of food and then glass of orange juice.

"I didn't know I'd been relegated to last name basis with you too!" Jeff exclaimed jokingly. Trish shook her head not approving of Jeff's 'joke.'

"Tell Rands and Kimmie that will come visit and Jeff can come and pull his hilarious jokes" Trish opened the door for Melina because her hands were full.

"Ha Ha Blondie very funny" Jeff replied folding his arms. "Hey Mel nice talking to you" he called out to her.

"Yeah you too Jeff" Melina replied before she walked down the corridor to Gail's room. Trish just shut the door.

"What was that about?" she asked Jeff who went and sat at the table.

"We were just clearing up things" Jeff replied stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Trish was back in the kitchen preparing two plates of food for the both of them. "Hey Trish" Jeff called from the other room. "I was wondering if you were going to go back to the important work you were doing?" he asked a wide grin appearing on his face as Trish placed the two plates on the table.

"Just because of that comment I'm going to say no" Trish replied wiping the grin off Jeff's face completely. "It wasn't that important anyway, it can wait to tonight right?"

"Oh c'mon Stratus you're evil." He folded his arms. "I beg to differ I think it was very important work." Trish slapped his arm playfully and turned on the television placing the remote next to her as she began to eat.

"Just shut up and eat your food Hardy" Trish replied making Jeff shake his head. 

* * *

**Long chapter I know... Hope it was not boring and review if you feel like it : ) **


	33. Chapter 32: The Boss

**Yeah I was bored again so I decided to update :)**

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

Melina placed the food down on Gail's bedside table. Gail stirred slightly as she was getting some well needed sleep. "Mel..."-her eyes opened slowly- "Mel...what are you doing here? Where's Rands?" she asked closing her eyes in a silent agony. Melina sat on the side of Gail's bed watching her carefully.

"How are you feeling?" Melina asked helping her to a sitting position. Gail let her hands rest in her lap as she looked up to find Melina staring at her.

"Really? You really want to know?" Gail replied looking down. "I feel like shit Mel." Melina moved closer to Gail not knowing if she should hug her or not. "At least we kicked some SES butt last night as well." Melina stared at the bruise on Gail's left cheek, from where Chucked had slapped her. There was a short silence between the two of them. "Trish didn't have to make me breakfast you know..." Gail replied still not wanting to make eye contact with Melina.

"Well what are you waiting for your food is getting cold" Melina tilted her head indicating the food on her bedside table. Gail turned her head to see the delicious bacon and scrambled egg on her bedside table.

"Can I have my painkillers?" Gail asked wincing slightly. Melina stood up almost immediately.

"I totally forgot sorry" Melina ran over to the cupboard and grabbed the packet of painkillers. "Here" she popped them out of the foil and handed Gail two tablets. "You can have them with the breakfast and orange juice Trish made you."

"Is this a plan to make me eat my breakfast?" Gail asked with a half smile on her face.

"Look GK you need to eat..." Melina placed the plate of food on her lap.

"GK?" Gail replied not knowing why Melina was calling her that.

"Just one of your nicknames. Like we have Kimmie, GK, Ninja and a certain someone calls you Babe" Melina was of course referring to Randy about the last part.

"Hey I'm not a Ninja" Gail said seriously. "And shut up no one calls me babe!"

"I beg to differ" Melina said. "You are like JoMo a freak when it comes to movement and fighting" Melina admitted. "Yeah and that necklace magically appeared did it? Look we know Rands and you are dating it's cool ok?" Gail nodded her smile widening.

"Yeah, fine. I can use my ninja skills to whoop some SES ass" Gail said poking her bacon with her fork. "It looks edible."

* * *

"How did we not manage to kill Gail Kim?" Mr Perez asked his stupid goons. He was livid, irate and throwing things everywhere. "I cannot believe this!" he yelled at them. He held an icepack to his head because it hurt from where Gail had head butted him.

"Mr..." Christian trailed off. Mr Perez shot him a glare as if to say you don't have the right to speak to me right now.

"Just call me Boss ok? Christian is it?" He asked making Christian reluctantly nod. "How did we fail for the hundredth time? This is becoming ridiculous" he dumped his icepack on his desk. "I guess I'm going to have to kill Gail myself in that warehouse." He picked the icepack back up and placed it on his head.

"Why are we killing Gail anyway?" Layla asked confused, "I thought your target was Melina, Morrison, the Hardy's and Stratus?" The Boss rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I don't care who we kill ok? Just that we end up getting the drugs and becoming richer so we can live our lives" he took a sip of his whisky. "Plus I don't want the female version of Batman and Robin getting in the way" he grumbled. "That pair have done more damage than the HD put together."

"Female version of Batman and Robin?" Batista asked with a smirk on his face which faded when the Boss shot him a look. "Boss, I just found it funny that's all."

"I'm sure you did Dave, I'm sure you did... the HD will pay for taking Jeff away from us" he said angrily. "And while I'm at it, I'll...fix... some family issues that I have."

"Are you sure us going to the warehouse is about the drugs or are you taking care of the female version of Batman and Robin, Melina and Gail?" Joey asked. "I mean why is the SES even going after the HD in the first place? This whole HD vs SES confuses me." Joey admitted.

"This is about us getting those drugs, with a few benefits ok?" He cleared his throat. "I'll explain ok. All of you sit your arses down and I will explain."

* * *

"How are you feeling Orton?" Cody asked slumping back down on the arm chair in Randy's room.

"Yeah how are you feeling? You took some pretty heavy hits according to Morrison here" Evan tilted his head indicating John.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just glad we gave the SES what they deserved and not to mention I broke Batista's nose" Randy said with a smirk. "If it wasn't for Morrison though the SES would've probably killed us" Randy admitted sitting upright on his bed.

"Don't worry about it Orton" John reassured. "I'm pretty sure if I was in that situation you would've done the same for me" John said adjusting his sunglasses.

"So..." Cena started wanting to change the topic, "I heard" he looked around at all the guys "I heard you got yourself a girl" Cena asked from his chair making Randy bring his hand up to his mouth and making Morrison grin slightly.

"You got a girl Orton since when? Cena when did you hear this news?" Matt asked getting up from the couch. He was watching TV and was shocked when he heard Cena talking about Randy having a girlfriend.

"The correct question would be to ask who you heard it from? " Edge asked adjusting his sunglasses too.

"Oh you know the girls have been chatting a lot and Maria spilled the beans" Cena said looking at Randy who was obviously being annoyed by this topic.

"Yeah Orton tell us" Rey agreed with Cena. "I'm mean I could go ask Mickie to give me the inside scoop" Rey said threatening to leave the room.

"You guys it's kinda obvious" Randy defended himself.

"As obvious as Morrison and Melina?" Tyson Kidd asked making John look over his shoulder at him.

"Well, no-but" Randy stuttered.

"Then spill it Orton" David Hart Smith replied making Randy shoot him a glare.

"I have an idea" Cody said as a light bulb went off in his head. "We can use the process of elimination" Cody grinned.

"No, c'mon" Randy started but all the other guys thought it was a great idea.

"Well" Cody continued "Airbourne is dating Candice Michelle."

"Why do I always have to be picked on first?" Evan complained folding his arms but everyone ignored him, making Evan roll his eyes.

"I'm dating Christy, Edge you're dating Lita, Cena you're dating Maria, Matt's dating..." Cody trailed off. "Wait who is Matt dating?" Cody asked as everyone shrugged not knowing. "Hardy who are you dating?" Matt appeared in the doorway of the room sipping some coke from the can he was holding.

"You wouldn't beli_eve_" he emphasised the last part of believe "who I'm dating anyway" he said with a smirk on his face. Morrison who picked up on this took his sunglasses off and stared at Matt in surprise.

"You and Eve? Since when?" Morrison asked.

"I believe we are trying to find Orton's girlfriend Morrison so shut up" Cody replied. Morrison who already knew Orton's girlfriend shook his head. "Ok so Matt and Eve" he paused for a second "I still can't believe that man" he shook his head and continued "Rey and Mickie , Tyson and..."

"Nattie" Tyson finished for him making everyone stare at him. "What?"

"Ok, man are we getting some bombshells here or what, next thing you know" he stopped himself before he went any further. "Um... then we have Morrison and Mel" he punched John lightly on the shoulder while some of the others whistled. "David is single..."

"Was single, but you can find out my date later" he admitted "she's not from around here." Cody after thinking about it for a minute shrugged.

"So Orton is either dating Trish or Gail?" Cody asked with a frown. "What the hell?" Randy shot him a look.

"Well, Trish and Jeff are sorta back together" Matt replied rubbing the back of his neck. _That means Orton is dating Gail?_ Matt thought to himself.

"What?" exclaimed Edge, Tyson, David, Cody, Evan, Cena and Rey in unison.

"Ninja and Orton? No way man" Edge said taking off his sunglasses and shoving them in his denim jacket. "Jeff and Trish are back together too?" he asked looking from Randy, then to John and finally to Matt who were all nodding. "Ninja and Orton?" Edge turned his attention back to Randy.

"Yeah Gail and I are together" Randy admitted making everyone stare at him.

"Well, congratulations mi amigo" Rey said patting him on the back.

"Yeah what Rey said" Evan replied still in shock.

"Well good for you Orton now we can actually speak about our girls instead of shutting up to keep you happy" Cena said with a smirk on his face.

"I'll get you back for that Cena" Randy replied a smirk also written on his face.

"Congratulations Orton" Tyson said from the table but then watched TV with David and ignored the others.

"It's not like I'm getting married guys" Randy said folding his arms in aggravation.

"And of course the Dashing One worked this all out" Cody smirked making everyone fall silent and look at him. "What? Christy thinks I'm dashing" Cody replied grinning. "None of you know what it feels like to be Dashing" he said jokingly. They all stared at him blankly.

"Codeman, if they gave out Olympic gold medals for abdominals, I would have eight" John replied with a large grin on his face.

"Oh stop it you too" Cena replied. "Geez anyone would think that you can't see me."

"Meaning?" Cody and John said in unison

"Meaning I'm the best looking here" Cena said with a smirk.

"Cena, girls Hart David Hart Smith" David replied with a grin on his face turning his attention away from the TV.

"Well girls actually like me better. They like me because I'm natural. I was Bourne this way baby!" Evan replied grinning too. Everyone shot him a weird look. "What?" Evan raised his hands "I was Bourne this way..."

"Maybe we should stop-" John was interrupted by Rey.

"Well I'm just a little Rey of sunshine" Rey admitted while he tried to hold back a laugh.

"You were right about the litte part" Cena admitted as he pushed Rey jokingly.

"The Rey of sunshine part? Not so much" Randy replied with a smirk.

"Mysterio" Edge started making Rey turn his attention to him "girls like me cos I like living on the Edge "Edge nudged Rey slightly, a grin appearing on his face when he saw Tyson roll his eyes. "Hey Tyson do you have a comeback?" Edge asked making Tyson look up from the TV at him.

"Girls like me because I'm mature and I'm no Kidd" Tyson replied with a smirk.

"Oh god..." Matt mumbled. "I'm not even going to join this."

"Girls don't like Matt because he is a party pooper!" Cody exclaimed making Matt glare at him.

"Take a look people, take a good look at greatness!" Randy exclaimed referring to himself. There was a short silence before David spoke.

"Did we really just do that?" David asked bringing his hand up to his mouth to cover his grin.

"Yeah we did" Evan admitted resting his head on his hand.

"Anyway I better go and check on Brett and Mel" he opened the door for himself but then turned around. "Guys" they turned to look at him, "don't mess, with the Friday Night Delight, the Guru of Greatness, the Shaman of Sexy, John"- he shoved his sunglasses back on- "Morrison" he pointed to his friends and started down the hallway.

"That guy gets to me" Cody said checking his hair in the mirror. "Everyone knows I'm Das-"

"Shut up!" Edge, Tyson, Randy, David, Evan, Rey, Cena and Matt exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**There was lots of talking in this chapter but that's ok...I think... If anyone has specific requests for this story just let me know and I will try my best to make it happen. That being said 5 chapters of this story will be dedicated to the Morrison/Perez wedding :) **


	34. Chapter 33: Alive

**Finally got around to update :) I thought I needed an SES chapter in here cos there hasn't been one for a while so no HD members are in this one :( But you could say there are twists and turns...**

* * *

"Melina started High School after the summer she had spent in Greece and during that summer, the HD and some members of the HD had a major disagreement so Brett kicked us out and we were so angry we never forgave them for it." His phone ran making him roll his eyes and all the SES members stared at him. "One second I have to take this" he stood up and turned his back to them. "Hello?"

"Hey Honey. I was wondering when you'd be coming back to visit?" his wife asked. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"I still have work to do" he said folding his arms.

"You haven't been home in 10 months and what about our daughter Melina, I haven't heard from her in a couple of months either."

"Look I have important work to do. I don't have time for this ok? Melina is fine considering..." he trailed off a smirk appearing on his face.

"What do you mean considering? I thought she was at college?" she asked confused.

"Sorry I have to go" he hanged up on her.

"Fine, I'll just call Melina myself!" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes when she realised her husband hung up the phone.

"Man that woman is annoying" he admitted turning his mobile off and clearing his throat. "Where was I?" he thought for a moment. "Oh yes..." he cleared his throat a second time. " I was a member of the SES, I wanted Melina to join but I knew she didn't want to talk to me so I sent Michelle, Beth and Jericho but they ended up just bullying her and her friends, Maria, Mickie and ...John."

"Wait you wanted to make Melina join the SES?" Beth asked confused by her Boss' antics. "Why? She doesn't seem like the..." trailed off for a moment, "the SES type..."

"Cos the HD would pollute her mind with even more bullshit than her mother did" Boss replied rolling his eyes. "I never left Melina or my wife!" he started raising his voice. "My wife kicked me out because I was never home! I was earning all the money around there anyway..." he trailed off. "Anyway." He cleared his throat again. "It turns out that Michelle, Jericho and Beth made Melina meet Trish and Jeff that day. I kept an eye on the HD through McCool's gang. Michelle purposely told Melina about the SES so she could be lured into this whole thing. So maybe we could lure her into the SES before the HD took her."

"Ok Boss, I'm officially confused" Chuck said a frown definite on his face. "Brett and your wife kick you out but you ran off and had another kid" Chuck said still confused.

"Yeah about that my wife doesn't know about Gail neither did Melina until" he brought his hand up to his mouth, "that's another story..."he sighed. "Turns out Melina and Trish became best buddies soon after that and then their friends joined the HD, my worst nightmare."

"This is some really screwed up crap right here man" Joey said making the Boss shoot him a glare. "What? Are you telling us that you have issues with Melina being on the side of the HD?" Joey asked.

"I have issues that Brett that scumbag runs the whole operation and the whole point of the organisation was to help the police clean up the streets but no apparently the SES who were apart of the stupid HD are now the targets after we knew what we really wanted."

"Hold on a second Boss. Are you telling me, out of your hatred for the HD we are going against the law to get those drugs and be rich? Cos I say I don't blame you the HD are so goody goody and it pisses me off. They rather 'save the world' than be rich and live a good life. Who the hell cares if we're America's Most Wanted" Christian said slumping back on his chair.

"Good that's what I would like to hear" he patted Christian on the shoulder and continued speaking. "The SES put Morrison in the hospital; we kidnapped Trish and killed...him. We needed to prove ourselves that we were a force to be reckoned with."

"Don't you mean-"Chuck started but Boss interrupted him.

"Don't say his name" Boss said seriously.

"Oh...So that's why we kidnapped Trish and killed..." the Boss shot Batista a glare. "How come Morrison didn't die? Who was the idiot who didn't kill him?" Batista asked looking around making everyone shrug.

"Yes Dave, yes. Some of you are so slow" Boss said shaking his head. He continued to speak. "We turned Jeff against the HD. We stabbed Melina we had Jeff attack Melina in an attempt to turn her and Trish against each other." He looked up at R-Truth. "You have to thank this man for getting the address of the warehouse off Jeff and also making Jeff lose it even more than he did, if it wasn't for Truth here we wouldn't have had Hardy here on our side."

"And if it wasn't for Matt we would still have Hardy on our side" Punk said folding his arms annoyed.

"You mean if it wasn't his stupid love for Trish Hardy would still be on our side" Layla said also folding her arms.

"Yeah that too" Punk said tilting his head. "So why are we suddenly losing Boss?" Punk asked lifting his head slightly.

"Yeah Boss, I did everything you asked about Jeff and the street gang" R-Truth took a sip of beer and sat down. "What the hell happened?"

"You don't even want to know. Everything was going to plan everything! Jeff would've killed Melina if it wasn't for Morrison, Trish would've died if it wasn't for Melina. We would have been winning!" he was irate now, livid making the SES members all exchange looks.

"We would have been winning by why are we losing Boss?" Chuck asked still confused.

"Everything was going to plan until...Gail Kim" he took a gulp of his whisky.

"Gail Kim? Isn't she the one we tried to kill?" Joey asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes that Gail Kim you idiot!" Boss yelled back at him.

"Sorry Boss..." Joey mumbled looking down at the door.

"She has ruined everything! Everything!" Boss yelled throwing his icepack at Christian making him duck and the icepack fall to the floor with a dull thud on the other side of the room.

"Like what?" Joey said picking up the ice pack and placing it on his head. "What did she do?" Joey asked.

"You know when Chuck" he turned his attention to Chuck "killed..." the Boss asked making all of them nod.

"Yeah ... go on" Chuck asked still confused.

"I know Gail had something to do with it. She has something to do with everything! She got Trish and Melina to be friends again. She's been saving there arses for four years straight! The reason the SES haven't won yet is because of her saving them from everything!"

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"I'm saying that Gail has been helping the HD all this time" Boss said aggressively.

"Right..." Punk said smirking slightly.

"She couldn't have done that alone" Beth said "She would've been only a kid." Boss had a thought.

"Unless..." he mumbled his eyes growing wide with terror.

"Unless what?" Joey asked staring at the Boss who had brought a hand up to his mouth.

"Unless she had help" Boss said standing up and staring at them all.

"Help?" R-Truth questioned.

"Help from whom?" Christian asked frowning.

"From...no it can't be" he turned on his mobile, flicked through his pictures and found one of a 17 year old teenager. He stared at it his eyes wide with terror "It can't be he's supposed to be-"

"Dead?" the anonymous man stated making everyone turn around to stare and him.

"You!" Punk stood up freaking out. "You're alive?"

"Holy crap!" Chuck stated staring at the man for a good minute.

"I just came to say that the HD will be putting your arses in jail" he smirked at them while they all were stunned into silence. "And to say with the help of Gail I wouldn't be alive standing here today. See you later suckers" he said turning on his heel and leaving the SES headquarters.

"Ok...some please explain to me what the hell we just saw" Punk said blinking a couple of times. "Maybe we all had too much to drink."

"Punk, you didn't have anything to drink..." Christian trailed off.

"Right..." Punk mumbled in reply.

"Crap, he's alive, I knew this could only get worse" Joey admitted.

"What could be worse than a dead man being alive?" Chuck exclaimed.

"Especially a dead guy...alive guy that we hate" Batista added making all the SES members exchange worried looks.

* * *

**Yeah kinda long...but if you want take a guess who the mystery guy is feel free :) Hope it was entertaining :) **


	35. Chapter 34: Who Ate My Cheesecake?

**Felt like updating again :)**

**Enjoy this chapter and feel free to review :)**

* * *

The mobile phone continually kept ringing. "John!" Melina called from the kitchen where she was making lunch. "John!" Melina turned around and peered through the door to find no John. "That's right, I sent him to the grocery store to buy more food" Melina said to herself as she turned the stove off. But before she could dash across the living room John opened the door, dumped the groceries and picked up the ringing phone making Melina roll her eyes.

"Hello?" he answered, making Melina's mother smile.

"John! How have you and Melina been? How's college?" Mrs Perez smiled.

"Melina and I have been great" he grinned. "College? We finished that a couple of years back" John lied. They had never been to college. After everything that had happened they never wanted to go to college anyway.

"John give me the phone" Melina hissed trying to grab the phone out of John's grasp but he turned away and walked into their bedroom.

"So you are still dating Melina aren't you John?" Mrs Perez asked while Melina followed John into the bedroom. He threw a pillow at Melina making her fold her arms with a small smile on her face.

"Actually I have some news to tell you Mrs Perez" John smiled now. "Melina and I are getting married" there was a thud on the other side of the phone making John frown. "Mrs Perez? Are you ok?" John asked in concern.

"Yes I'm fine John thanks for asking. I just dropped the phone that's all" her smile grew larger. "Congratulations John, you better take good care of her."

"Oh trust me I will take good care of her" he grinned then turned to look at Melina who seemed to be growing impatient.

"John you are such a sweetheart, I'm glad Melina found a man like you" Mrs Perez was still smiling from the other side of the phone.

"Mrs Perez you don't-" he was interrupted.

"John, you're a caring, decent young man and you better stay that way" Mrs Perez spoke making John laugh.

"Thanks Mrs Perez" Melina mouthed 'give me the damn phone John', making John's grin grow wider. "Now I better get off the phone before a certain somebody kills me for it" Melina rolled her eyes and John passed the phone to her.

"Hey Mum!" Melina greeted her ecstatically. "How have you been? I haven't spoken to you in so long!" Melina exclaimed a smile on her face as well.

"Hey Sweetie, I've been mostly fine, you didn't tell me you were going to get married to John Morrison."

"Mum it was bound to happen, John and I have been together for quite some time now" Melina smiled as she sat back down on the bed.

"I'm just so happy for you and John at the moment. Congratulations Melina."

"Thanks Mum" Melina replied looking up at the clock.

"So when are you going to have your wedding?" her mother asked.

"Probably Feb or March" Melina replied a smile returning to her face.

"That's good honey, once you have the date you must tell me so I can be there" she said very excited for the wedding of Melina and John.

"I will Mum" Melina said standing up again and smiled at John who smiled his heart melting smile back at her. There was a short pause between Melina and her mother.

"Sweetie, have you heard from your father lately?" she asked making Melina's smile wipe off her face completely.

"Uh...yes. Why do you ask?" Melina had a puzzled expression on her face making John frown wondering about what they were talking about now.

"I called him earlier on today and he just hanged up the phone. He never ever wants to talk and he never comes home, I don't know what he's up to these days" her mother admitted.

"He's just trying to kill us all" Melina muttered under her breath so quietly that nobody could hear her.

"I didn't catch that, I think it's my phone."

"I said my eyes are sore" Melina quickly said making John raise both eyebrows at her. Melina mouthed 'shut up' back to him making John raise his hands up in protest. "So what did you say to him?" Melina asked. "Dad, yes that guy, what did you say to him?" she asked again.

"Just how you were and he said you were fine considering" she replied.

"What a...He really asked how I was?" Melina asked again.

"Yes, he's your father he cares about you."

"Mum I think there's something you should know about Dad" Melina started making John run a hand through his hair. "Dad hasn't been home in a few months because he's a crime boss and I'm trying to stop him stealing these drugs."

"Wait what?" she asked in confusion.

"It's a very long story but all my friends are helping me too but Dad is a very bad man that's pretty all you have to know."

"Shouldn't I call the police then?' her mother replied in shock.

"No! Don't do that, I can handle this ok? Just don't worry, John can protect me" Melina said quickly.

"Great put the pressure on me!" John exclaimed. Melina rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I have to go Mum, just don't worry about me, I'll be completely fine and I will call you again about the wedding. Bye." She hanged up the phone.

"Brett is going to kill you" John said shaking his head.

"No he isn't and plus Mum deserved to know why Dad hadn't been home in 10 months" Melina shrugged it off.

"Brett is still going to kill you" John said a half smile on his face.

"Remind me why I'm marrying you again?" Melina asked a smirk on her face.

"Because I'm the Shaman of Sexy?" he smiled sheepishly. 

* * *

Gail opened the fridge and scanned it for food. "Rands!" she called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he replied from the couch where he was watching the Detroit Red Wings and the Colorado Avalanche game.

"I can't find the last piece of cheesecake!" she called out to him as she started to rummage through the fridge. "Do you know where it is?" she asked finally giving up and walking into the living room. "Rands I'm looking for the cheesecake while you sit here and watch that" she pointed indicating the ice hockey game.

"But Detroit and the Avs have that awesome rivalry, even if you're not a Wings or Avs fan you have to watch this game" Randy replied as Gail hugged him around his chest making Randy smile up at her. "Love you Babe" he said smiling up at her.

"Love you too" she jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to him. Randy wrapped his arm around her and Gail let her head rest on his shoulder. She decided to watch the ice hockey even though she completely did not care about it. There was a plate on the coffee table in front of her and Gail eyed it with suspicion.

"What?" Randy asked noticing that Gail's attention had turned away from the game. "Aren't you watching the game?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Did you by any chance eat my cheesecake?" Gail asked seriously. Randy tried to keep a serious face. "Randal Keith Orton! Did you eat my cheesecake?" Gail asked for a second time.

"No Babe I swear I didn't" Randy said turning his attention to Gail. "I didn't eat the cheesecake Babe" Randy tried to hold back a laugh.

"You are such a liar. I can tell Rands because there's a plate on the coffee table and there's no cheesecake in the fridge."

"Kimmie, Babe, I didn't eat your cheesecake" he was fooling around with her now. "Just sit back and enjoy the game. And your wonderful boyfriend" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Fine..." Gail mumbled and snuggled closer to Randy. A couple of minutes passed and the score was still tied at zero. "All they do in this game is fight, they have barely played ice hockey."

"I think it's pretty cool and plus the Wings have a faceoff at the other end and they could score "he sat upright intent on the game. "Babe can you put it up louder? Please?" he asked still intently looking at the screen. Gail turned the TV off. "What!" he exclaimed "the Wings are about to score! Gail turn the TV on right now!" he exclaimed. She stared at him for a second a smile on her face. "Are you still on about the cheesecake? I didn't eat your cheesecake now turn the TV on." Gail raised both her eyebrows knowing that Randy was lying. He turned to her again. "Fine I ate your cheesecake, I'll go buy another one after the game ok?" he said smiling.

"You're a pig" Gail said slumping back down on the couch and turning the TV on.

"Damn I missed them score! Damn it Gail!" he exclaimed shaking his head and turning his attention back to Gail.

"That's what you get for eating my cheesecake you pig!" Gail exclaimed in return with a smile on her face. "You're such a pig."

"Yeah a pig that you're deeply in love with" Randy smirked while Gail hit him playfully on the arm with her mouth hanging open in shock at his words. "Let's just enjoy the last two thirds ok?" Gail nodded and snuggled next to him. Randy wrapped his arm around Gail. "Love you" he looked down at her.

"Love you too..." she replied staring at the TV. 

* * *

"So girls what do you think about Mel and John getting married?" Maria asked resting her head on her hands as she looked around the room with a smile on her face.

"Ria don't you think we shouldn't be talking about this?" Mickie answered but everyone ignored her making Mickie become agitated.

"All I can say is about damn time" Candice replied. "I'm mean those two have been together since birth." Everyone shot her a weird look. "Not literally. My point was they have loved each other for a long time" Candice admitted.

"You couldn't vocalise it any other way?" Christy replied. "You had to say that?" Christy asked frowning.

"I think Mel and John are really cute together" Eve smiled. "They just seem so right for one another you know?" Eve said with a squint. "I can't wait until they are officially married" Eve said with a smile.

"Same here" Lita added.

"So how is everyone else going with their boyfriends?" Natalya asked sitting down on a bean bag and staring around at the other girls.

"Well Nattie since you asked how about you go first and tell us about Tyson." Maria suggested while the others nodded in agreement.

"What do you want me to say about him?" Natalya asked. "He is a very funny guy at times even though he acts serious most of the time but when you get to know him he is a really amusing and pleasant person." There was a short silence. "And he's kinda cute too. Now Maria how are you and Cena."

"John? Oh god you wouldn't believe what he told me the other day" Maria started her eyes lighting up. "He actually told me what the guys were talking about and they were apparently talking about who was dating who and then they got into a fight about who was hotter" Maria finished.

"Oh my gosh that is hilarious, but you can so totally see that happening especially with the John's and Cody in the room" Christy said laughing between words. "Not to mention Edge, Randy and Rey too."

"Speaking of Cody, Christy" Maria said making everyone turn their attention to Christy.

"All I'm going to say is that he is Dashing, great guy and good looking too" Christy said with a smile.

"I think he reminds us every day that he is Dashing" Lita admitted. "It kind of gets annoying mind you."

"So Edge, is he all grrr chompy still?" Candice asked taking a sip of water.

"Candice are you ok? Today you're acting really strange" Mickie said with a frown.

"Yeah like really strange" Eve added.

"Edge and Lita everyone! Now shut up!" Maria exclaimed and listened intently. Lita rolled her eyes at Maria before she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"No Adam isn't all grrr chompy as Candice called it he's straightened out a bit after he got over Jeff returning and after he got over Gail, so I guess he's a happy chappy now" Lita replied looking at Candice as she said the last part making Candice roll her eyes.

"Yay! That means we will have no more fights!" Mickie exclaimed. "And before anyone asks Rey and I are going fine "Mickie said looking around the room.

"You know what? Matt told me that Trish and Jeff are back together" Eve said with a serious look on her face. "Don't you think that's cute?" Eve asked.

"It's a matter of opinion Eve, Jeff I'm sure is a great guy" Natalya replied trying to be reasonable. Candice spat her water everywhere. "Candice that's disgusting" Natalya wiped some of the water off herself.

"Sorry Nattie" Candice apologised. There was a long silence as everyone stared at her. "Let me guess I have to talk about Evan now?" They all nodded. "Ok, every time he does something wrong or he eats my food and I asked him why I did that, he always replies I was born this way. He must be going through a Lady Gaga stage or something I mean seriously what's up with that?"

"Candice you do realise he's last name is Bourne don't you?" Mickie clarified.

"Yeah I do but he doesn't need to answer me via song and" she stopped mid sentence, "oh! Right Born this way! Bourne this way! I get it now!" Candice exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"Oh my gosh Candice" they all muttered and shook their heads.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon :) **


	36. Chapter 35: Why The Long Faces?

**This chapter is kind of boring but the next chapter will make up for it I promise :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Melina/JoMo/Jeff/Trish/Gail/ Randy :**

Trish knocked on Melina and John's door repeatedly, almost as if it was urgent even though it wasn't. She wanted to hang out a few more times before they raided that warehouse just in case some of them didn't make it. Jeff crept up behind Trish and scared the living daylights out of her making her retaliate with a punch to Jeff's face. "Shit!" Trish exclaimed bringing both hands up to her face as she kneeled next to Jeff. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hit you" Trish said helping him back. Jeff rubbed his jaw for a moment or two before he smiled down at Trish.

"It's ok Babe, that was a lesson for me never to scare you" Jeff admitted moving his jaw a bit to make sure it was movable and not broken. "It's all good" he replied. "I can move it so it's not broken on anything." Trish shook her head.

"Don't do that ever again" she said pecking him on the lips. Randy and Gail were walking down the hallway and caught sight of Trish and Jeff. "Hey Rands, Hey Kimmie" Trish greeted them with a smile on her face. "How have you guys been?" she asked giving Gail and hug and punching Randy lightly on the arm.

"I'm feeling pretty good actually. Ready to kick some ass in a couple of hours" Gail replied punching the air in front of her while Randy grabbed one of her arms and placed down by her side. "I'm just worried about one thing" Gail admitted pursing her lips together. "What happens if we never see each other again, what happens if we die?" Gail asked seriously making Randy look down at her his icy blue eyes becoming serious and dull. Jeff stared around at them for a good moment. Trish was staring down at the ground as well.

"Guys, c'mon, we can do this" he looked between the three of them. "We back each other up, we watch each other's backs, we're the HD." He stared at them for a good moment again. "You don't think we will actually die do you?" Jeff asked seriously his confidence dwindling.

"Hey guys what are you doing outside our room?" John asked chucking the keys up in the air and catching them. "Why the long faces guys?" he asked a smile on his face. John threw the keys up in the air again but this time Melina snatched them making John glare at her.

"So, are we supposed to be holding a party around now that we didn't know about?" Melina asked staring at all four of them. "What's wrong?" she asked as she unlocked the door letting them all in. She shut the door behind them. Everyone made themselves comfortable on the couch. "So?" Melina asked staring at Trish, Gail, Randy and Jeff's distressed faces.

"Mel, JoMo, we're scared" Trish replied swallowing hard before looking up at the both of them. Melina and John exchanged looks before they sat down on one of the couches too. "The SES are crazy. They want those drugs bad but I don't know" Trish said leaning closer to Jeff.

"Firstly we outnumber the SES Trish" Jeff said rubbing her back in comfort. Gail tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We can do this we have to stay as positive as we can" Jeff said while Randy nodded in agreement.

"I know this is scary but we have a good group of people who will watch our backs. I'm sure of it" John reassured. "We will be fine, just you watch" John smiled half heartedly.

"I just want to get my hands on the SES, I've had it with them" Gail admitted. "We can do this" Gail said nodding her head.

"GK don't get to excited" Randy said kissing her forehead. Melina smiled at the two of them, they were so adorable together.

"I need to be alone" Trish stood up, making Jeff stand up as well. "I need to clear my thoughts" Trish said picking up her coat but Jeff grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Trish?" he asked concern definite all over his face.

"The SES killed my cousin ok? I just hate that they killed him. He was only 17 Jeff, he was just a kid!" Trish exclaimed. "He was just a kid enjoying a game of softball with Michelle and I and they killed him" Trish said looking down at Jeff's hand still grabbing Trish's arm. She jerked away from him. "I need to just have time to myself we'll talk later" she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Bye guys. Bye Mel, bye Kimmie" she quickly left the room making Jeff turn around and slump back down on the couch.

"Poor Trish" Melina said letting her head rest on her hand. John looked down at her and wrapped one of his strong protective arms around her making Gail smile half heartedly at them both. Jeff let out a frustrated groan making them turn their attention towards him. Gail decided to keep quiet as she knew the man they were talking about. He had been saving them all these years.

"Jeffro you ok man?" Randy asked leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"Look. I'm gonna go play basketball to clear my head" Jeff stood up rubbing his face.

"Jeffro want me to come too?" John asked. "It could be like old times?" Jon said smiling slightly.

"No, I just need to clear my thoughts" Jeff replied and as an afterthought said "thanks for offering though John." With that he quickly left the room making Randy, Gail, Melina and John exchange looks of suspicion.

"I know this is going to be really bad timing Mel but since we are raiding the warehouse soon, I think I better go and get Jericho, Kelly and Michelle since you know we are going to be needing them" Gail got up while Melina stared at her.

"Kimmie just go ok" Melina said tilting her head indicating the door.

"Mel I'm sorry" Gail admitted looking back down at the wooden floor.

"I didn't sound that angry did I?" Melina asked. "Cos I wasn't angry I was just telling you to go" Melina continued making Gail eye her cautiously.

"Um... I'll just go" Gail replied confused. "You know, we need as many people as we can get" Gail walked towards the door before Melina dashed there and opened the door. "Thanks..." Melina lowered her voice to a whisper so only Gail could hear her.

"Just be careful ok?" Melina said seriously as she held the door open.

"I will" Gail replied as she left the room and hurriedly made her way to Golden Dragon. Melina turned to Randy and John who were both staring at her. "Randy can you?"

"Yeah I will go with her" Randy said standing up his hands shoved in his jean pockets. "I will talk to you two later" Randy said peering around the door frame.

"Mel lets just call the final meeting" John suggested standing up.

"Ok, I think that's a great idea anyway" Melina made her way over to John and pecked him on the lips. "Lets have a meeting." There was a short silence between them.

"I love you, no matter what happens" John said embracing her in his warm protective arms. Melina hugged him back and thought about the words he said. They made her almost worried.

"John. I love you too" she replied looking up at his eyes.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be better, this chapter was pretty much a linking chapter to the next one. I will update ASAP :) **


	37. Chapter 36: Flashback

**Ok, so this chapter is hopefully more exciting than the last one. Happy Easter everyone :)**

**Also like to thank by reviewers, you guys rock :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Trish:**

She hurriedly went through her draw looking for the photo that she had stored away so she could forget that horrible day ever happened. The draw was full of papers, looking for this photo was almost like looking for a needle in a haystack... probably worse. Trish decided to pull the draw out and empty its content onto the floor. After a few moments of staring at the mess she made she began to sort it. Trish found pictures of her and Jeff that she had shoved away and out of sight after he had gone mad and left her. It brought a slight smile to her face as she observed some of the photographs. She stared at the ones from their high school days. The guys after they won the championship in the basketball match, she remembered that day quite well too. Her smile became slightly larger as she saw Cody and Christy kissing; he had taken so long just to ask her out. At least their first kiss would last forever because of this photograph. Trish laid it to the side and then she found the dreaded photo she had been looking for. The beautiful summer day that had turned into a horror for her and her cousins. She swallowed hard trying not to tear up. A peaceful, fun game of softball turning into the worst time of their lives. Trish stared at the photo for a couple of moments.

_I was about to go and bat while Edge was going to pitch to me. __**He **__was standing there eagerly waiting to try and get me out. Lita was getting ready to run as she was on second base. The other fielders including Jeff, Cody, Christy and Matt were all ready to try and get Lita or myself out. It didn't matter who they got out just that they did. Candice, Evan and Eve were waiting their turn to go and hit a home run. "Eh Stratus try not to break that house's window again" __**he **__said to me with a grin on his face. The last grin that he would ever wear._

_"Shut up dude" Jeff replied trying to concentrate on getting me out. "We have to try getingt Trish out" Jeff smiled. Edge pitched to me and I hit it out of the park and onto the road. Michelle quickly ran onto the road to get the ball to try getting me out. A car which was speeding was coming right at her while I had already made a home run. Luckily_ _**he **__was there. __**He**__ pushed Michelle out of the way just in time. With a loud screech the car came to a holt and __**he**__ was lying motionless on the street. Jeff and Matt ran over to check on __**him **__but it was no use __**he **__seemed almost dead. Chuck, the man in the car drove off and left __**him **__there. Eve, Candice and Evan went to check on Michelle to make sure she was ok. While Edge and Lita were calling 911 for an ambulance and for the police, seeing as it was hit and run. I had just fallen into a deep shock while Christy hugged me repeatedly saying "I'm sorry." Even Cody was teary eyed when the ambulance came and rushed __**him **__to hospital. Our beautiful summer day, our fun game of softball was everyone's worst nightmare. The guys tried to be tough when they told us the news. __**He **__had died. My cousin dead? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but think this was my fault. If I never hit that ball, Michelle wouldn't have run after it, __**he **__would still be alive._

Trish snapped out of her flashback and wiped her tears. Thanks to Chuck her cousin was dead. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stop them getting the drugs. Let them have the drugs but then again they needed to stop them from doing that because they would sell it and become rich. With that money who knows what they could do. Trish stared at the photo one last time before she folded into and placed it in one of her coat pockets.

* * *

**Randy/Gail/Kelly/Michelle/Jericho:**

Gail parked the car outside of the Golden Dragon and took a deep breath making Randy gaze at her for a long moment wondering what was going through Gail's mind. She opened her car door and slammed it shut making Randy get out of the car and grabbed her gently by the shoulders. "Gail, what's wrong?" he asked his icy blue eyes burning a hole through her striking dark brown eyes. She jerked away from him but Randy grabbed her again. "Gail?" he questioned again.

"Randy, I'm fine" she replied agitated making Randy raise his eyebrows at her. "Look, I'll tell you later, when the HD hold the final meeting" Gail replied unlocking the golden door of the Golden Dragon. She stepped aside letting Randy through first then closed the door behind her making sure to lock it.

"So is this the Golden Dragon...that I know nothing about" Randy said looking around at everything that was well gold. "It isn't real gold is it?" Randy asked making Gail stare at him in disbelief. "Ok...sorry I asked" Randy said slumping down on the couch. Jericho who was standing in the living room shook his head. Gail greeted him, Kelly and Michelle who had come out of the other room. "Who are these peeps?" Randy asked looking between the two of them. "I know Michelle" he smirked, "how are you going?" he asked Michelle.

"I'm fine...um... who are you exactly?" Michelle asked slightly confused. Gail turned away to cover her grin.

"You don't know who I am? I thought Gail would have talked to you guys about me? Right Babe?" he asked. Kelly, Jericho and Michelle exchanged looks of amazement. "Anyway I'm Randal Keith Orton, just call me Randy."

"Right..." Jericho mumbled. "I'm Chris Jericho, you can call me Chris, Jericho... whatever comes to mind first I don't really care" he smiled and wrapped his arm around Michelle making Randy raise his eyebrows at them.

"And who are you?" Randy asked looking at Kelly now.

"Me?" she questioned.

"No not you" Randy replied sarcastically making Gail just pretend she didn't know him. Randy was being very embarrassing .

"I'm Kelly, and we used to be members of the SES but I'm guessing now we're part of the HD" Kelly stated making Michelle and Jericho nod in agreement.

"How about we save the introductions for later and we get back to the headquarters so we can have our final meeting before raiding the warehouse tomorrow" Gail said as she held the door open indicating for everyone to leave.

* * *

**Jeff/ Anonymous Man:**

Jeff bounced the ball a couple of time before he shot a three pointer and got it in. This was like old times for him. He was a very good basketball player not as good as John but he alright. He bounced the ball again to the free throw line and shot the ball getting in again. The ball rebounded over Jeff's head but someone caught it. "You're still great a basketball" the man said throwing the ball at Jeff who caught it but then had to blink twice as he saw the man standing in front of him.

"You? Somebody pinch me. How are you alive? Trish and Michelle are gonna freak" Jeff said running his hand through his rainbow coloured hair. "So I'm not dreaming?" Jeff asked rubbing his hands all over his face in shock.

"No you are not dreaming" the man smirked and stared at Jeff as silence fell amongst them. "Jeffro man, I'm sorry" the man admitted folding his arms across his chest.

"For what lying to me? Lying to everyone? What were you thinking dude!" Jeff exclaimed raising his hands up in protest not believing that the man in front of him was actually standing in front of him. The guy had died all those years ago.

"Firstly I didn't ever lie because I haven't seen you for a couple of years" the man admitted shrugging slightly as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"A couple of years?" Jeff asked folding his arms across his chest dropping the basketball. "So all these years, what have you been up to? I mean we thought you were dead" Jeff said still staring at the man in front of him in shock.

"Jeffro man, you're not the only who thinks I should be dead" the man admitted placing a hand of Jeff's shoulder.

"Meaning what?" Jeff asked a little annoyed now.

"Dude I thought I was dead too, you know when Chuck ran me over I thought I had died but obviously not since I'm standing in front of you today" the man smiled making Jeff roll his eyes. There was a short silence e between them. "You know that ninja chick?" the man smiled trying to remember her name.

"Wait you mean Gail? Gail Kim?" Jeff asked in surprise.

"Yeah that's her she took care of me after the accident, something like that, she was quite young too" the man admitted looking up at Jeff's stunned expression.

"But I- we went to your funeral, we said goodbye and now you're here in front of me" Jeff indicated the man in front of him. "Ok maybe I'm still on drugs you can't be alive you died and everyone went to your funeral" Jeff said taking a step back.

"I told Gail to ask her father to put a different body. You actually buried a guy who looked heaps like me" the man admitted making Jeff run a hand through his rainbow locks. Jeff let out a sigh and looked up at the man.

"So all this time you were alive? Why didn't you come to us? We could've used your help you know" Jeff just couldn't believe that this man was standing in front of him alive. This was unbelievable.

"I had a plan... to get rid of the SES once and for all" the man said his emotions changing instantly.

"Well newsflash dude, you telling us wouldn't have ruined your plan. That's been the HD's plan for years" Jeff said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah I guess, hopefully you guys can forgive me" the man said shrugging slightly, the smirk returning to his face. Jeff breathed out a long sigh.

"I guess I forgive you man. Wait the others don't know right?" Jeff asked.

"Thanks Jeffro. No the others don't know but they will know soon enough" he said to Jeff the smile returning to his face.

"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction" Jeff admitted a smile appearing on his face too.

"Oh this will be fun" the man's smile widened into a grin.

"Especially Trish's reaction, right Mike?" Jeff asked starting the car to drive back to headquarters. Mike let out a laugh and answered Jeff.

"Right."

* * *

**So the anonymous dude was Mike aka Miz... shock, horror! Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it :) Feel free to review :) **


	38. Chapter 37: Long Time No See

**Ok this was a pretty long chapter. Sorry for that! I think chapter's are gonna be sort of longer towards the end of this story. Just a warning.**

* * *

**The HD **

Gail yawned and stretched her arms and her legs and then slumped back on the sofa again. "I'm tired why can't we go to sleep already" Gail yawned for a second time. Melina rolled her eyes and sat upright on the couch. They were waiting for Trish and Jeff to return from wherever they went. Gail yawned again and leaned on Randy who was just fidgeting.

"Because we're waiting for a certain Hardy named Jeff to return from his alone time" Melina said folding her arms. Randy and Gail tilted their heads at her. "What?" they both shook their heads in unison making Melina shrug and relax next to John by cuddling up next to him. John smiled down at her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Why do we have to wait for him?" Edge asked. "I'm tired too and I wanna sleep" he admitted also folding his arms. "It's 2 o'clock in the damn morning. Stratus and Hardy better get their asses here soon."

"Wow, Ninja and Edge agreed on something" Matt said looking between Edge and Gail in total trepidation. "That is a first" Matt widened his eyes at both Gail and Edge making them exchange looks then stare at Matt shaking their heads.

"How about you call your bro Hardy" Cena suggested as he yawned as well. Everyone was tired the last couple of days because they've been having meetings and working late.

"Well guys we're also waiting for Trish" Lita said trying to make everyone feel better about waiting for Trish and Jeff. This made everyone groan and mumble.

"Wait where did Trish go?" Mickie asked bemused. "And Jeff's playing Bball right?" she asked John who nodded.

"Trish went to have alone time" Candice retorted. "I don't know why I think she is having second thoughts or something" Candice shrugged.

"Alone time?" Rey, Evan and Eve answered in unison. Then they exchanged looks of suspicion amongst each other.

"I have now noticed that Jeff and Trish are both having alone time" Maria said a grin on her face.

"Genius" Tyson clapped Maria sarcastically. Cena shot him a glare and mouthed to him 'shut up.'

"You don't think they are...you know" David started but then fell silent making everyone stare at him.

"Well knowing those two, they probably are having alone time together" Randy said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Shut up Randy" John punched him lightly and then yawned. "You know they are not having alone time together." There was a short pause.

"Chelle I'm tired" Jericho yawned making Michelle yawn. "Please someone call him."

"We get it you're tired" Natalya replied shooting Jericho a glare making Brett shake his head with a grin on his face.

"Am I the only one who isn't tired?" Kelly asked while everyone moaned, grumbled and yawned.

"Shut up everyone we are waiting for Trish and Jeff!" Christy exclaimed making a short silence fall amongst them. "Screw this I'm going to bed. Cody c'mon" she dragged Cody away with her making everyone exchange a few looks of suspicion.

"Ok, I hope they use protection" Randy said a grin appearing on his face as everyone turned to look at him. "What it was a joke guys" Randy said shrugging and wrapping his arm around Gail.

"Yeah, well, Orton sorry to break the news to you but your jokes are getting old" John said punching him lightly on the shoulder. Everyone's attention was turned to Jeff who was standing in the doorway. Mike was staying out of sight to everyone so no one had noticed him.

"Hey everyone" Jeff smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh Jeff about freaking time you got back" Gail said wearily looking up at him from Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah about time" Melina agreed as she lifted her head wearily off John's shoulder.

"Where's Trish?" Tyson asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah bro where's Trish?" Matt asked lifting his head wearily off the table.

"I don't know..." Jeff mumbled in return. Jeff whispered to Mike to go wait in the bathroom until Trish returned.

"Did you enjoy your alone time with Trish?" Randy asked with a grin on his face making Gail elbow him in the ribs. "Ow! That hurt Kim!" he exclaimed clutching his midsection.

"You deserved it Orton" Edge called from across the room.

"He did deserve that didn't he?" Lita asked making the majority nod. Trish walked through the door a couple of moments later and stopped when everyone's gaze was upon her.

"What did I do?" she asked sitting down on the couch next to Jeff. "Why is everyone still awake?" She looked at her watch, "it's like 2:00am people."

"Yeah that's what I have been wondering too" Mickie said yawning and leaning on Rey who smiled down at her.

"I think that's what all of us have been thinking" Eve said letting her head rest on her hands.

"Where is Cody and Christy?" Jeff asked. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Upstairs..." Evan mumbled.

"Asleep..." Candice replied in a mumble.

"In their room" Edge said.

"Together" Cena finished. Lita, David, Tyson, and Natalya exchanged looks making Brett smile to himself.

"That's gross babe" Maria said staring Cena up and down.

"Not as gross as Orton's jokes" Jericho admitted shooting Randy a look.

"Considering I just met you Jericho, I would keep the comment to yourself" Randy smirked. Everyone just ignored Randy and Jericho's little skirmish for a the moment while Michelle decided to continue the conversation.

"Yeah. Trish, Jeff you are so lucky you didn't have to spend the night with them" Michelle admitted turning her attention to Trish and Jeff.

"Well I think your jokes are funny Randy" Kelly admitted making everyone stare at her. "What he's funny."

"Thank you Kelly" Randy said leaning back on the couch his arm around Gail.

"You can speak for yourself Barbs" Matt said wearily.

"Hey guys I have someone I would like you to meet, again" Jeff said standing up and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you mean again?" Melina asked.

"Some of you will understand some of you won't" Jeff said leaving the room making everyone exchange looks of confusion. Jeff returned a second a later with Mike at his heels.

"Uh...Hey" Mike said sheepishly making some people stare at him in confusion and some people stare at him in shock.

"What? You?" Edge said standing up and pointing a finger at Mike.

"Aren't you supposed to be..." Lita trailed off.

"Dead?" Mike finished for her.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be dead" Evan said shaking his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Trish and Michelle just stared at their cousin their mouths hanging and their eyes teary. "Candy can you see him?" Evan asked.

"Yes Ev, I can see him, even though he's supposed to be dead" Candice said looking Mike up and down., blinking a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hey David, Tyson, Brett, Nattie how are you all doing?" he asked a smile still on his face but a frown upon theirs. Nattie, David and Brett were all staring at him not believing Mike was standing in front of them while Tyson was blinking a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining. "Jericho my man how have you been?" he punched him lightly on the shoulder making him gulp.

"I've...been...good" Jericho replied in scepticism. Mike smiled to both Michelle and Trish who were just in absolute disbelief that Mike was standing in front of them both.

"Ok, I'm confused" Maria answered staring around the room. "Who is he?"

"Ditto Maria" Mickie replied.

"Mike used to be our friend but..." Eve tried to explain but she was too dumbfounded by Mike being in the room. Cena had a slight realisation.

"Wait I thought he was supposed to be dead?" Cena asked confused about the whole situation.

"Cena I'm just as confused as you" Rey admitted.

"Mike I thought-" Gail started.

"You know him?" John, Melina and Randy said in unison. Mike walked over to Gail with a huge grin on his face.

"And you! My little Ninja" he hugged her. "Thanks for everything you did for me" he said in appreciation. A loud thud was heard as Matt fell off his chair. "Well great I made Matt faint" Mike smiled more to himself than to anyone else.

"Ok...I'm still confused" Mickie replied looking at Matt on the floor.

"Same here Micks" Maria stated looking Mike up and down.

"Yeah what you said babe" Cena replied making Rey also nod in agreement.

"Ok. Anyone wanna explain on earth is happening here?" Randy asked looking around at all of the shocked faces.

"I agree with Orton" Morrison replied looking around.

"Someone please fill us in?" Melina asked with a half smile.

"I didn't think I was that tired" Edge let out a nervous laugh, "I should go to sleep. Next thing you know I will imagine Megan Fox with boobs" Edge ran a hand through his hair as everyone shot him a weird look.

"I can't believe he's standing in front of us!" Evan exclaimed.

"Neither..." Candice mumbled.

"Can someone please explain why you are all looking like scared cats?" Cena asked folding his arms as he was becoming annoyed now. Tyson got up and stared at Mike for a long moment then poked him.

"I don't think he is a ghost" Tyson said poking him a couple more times. "Ok he's not a ghost he's something else" Tyson said stumbling back to his chair. "All I know is that he's dead."

"That means" Jericho started but David interrupted him.

"What does it mean?" David asked.

"He is a zombie! Holy crap!" Evan got up and ran out of the room make some people roll their eyes and others face palm. "Oh my gosh! A zombie!" Evan yelled from outside the room.

"I'll go check on him" Candice stood up after she rolled her eyes and went to go check on Evan.

"This is going smoothly" Jeff said raising his hand to his mouth to cover his grin.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you guys acting so- wait, did you say your name was Mike?" Melina stood up and looked at Mike straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, that's me" he smiled at Melina. "And you're Melina right? Gail has told me everything about you, I like what you've done with the place to Mel" he picked up an apple, took a bite but didn't like it so he threw it over his shoulder, hitting Randy in the head with it.

"Ow!" Randy said rubbing his head as another loud thud was heard. Jericho had fainted and landed on the floor making Mike smile to himself.

"Wait, Trish told me something about a Mike" Melina folded her arms and thought about it for a moment. "Wait didn't Chuck hit you with his car?" Melina said her eyes growing wide with terror. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Mike nodded. "Shit..."

"How about you all calm down and let Mike explain. Can we all do that?" Jeff said Mike shot him a look and mouthed 'thank you'. Cody came storming down the staircase very annoyed because he couldn't sleep.

"You know what? Are you guys retarded or some shit? The Dashing One and his girlfriend need their sleep and with all the noise you're making we're not getting any!" he yelled enraged that they had woke him up. Christy walked down the stairs annoyed too.

"And what the hell is wrong with Evan? Candice is trying to calm him down and he is just running around screaming there's a zombie in headquarters."

"Yeah and I tried to tell him he was watching too many scary movies and they had somehow screwed up his brain. He's running around like an idiot screaming like he just saw a ghost or some shit" Cody ranted. "Hey Mike buddy, long time no see but seriously can you all shut up!"

"Tell us what you got us up for?" Christy asked. "And hey Mike nice seeing you."

"Do they even know what they are talking about?" Natalya asked making the majority of them shrug. Evan ran into the room followed by an equally annoyed Candice.

"Zombie! He is a zombie!" Evan yelled at the top of his lungs. Edge rolled his eyes and put his foot out making Evan fall flat on his face.

"Thank you..." multiple voices replied.

"Ow..." Evan mumbled as Candice helped him to his feet. John rolled his eyes as he waited for Mike to continue.

"Finally there's silence. Now Mike would you care to explain?" Jeff asked as he folded his arms across his chest. Cody and Christy stared at Mike then at each other.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" Christy yelled.

"Fuck man!" Cody yelled as well as everyone rolled their eyes again and some people face palmed.

"Wait aren't you Miz or something like that? You're Trish and Michelle's cousin right?" Kelly asked.

"Mike my name is Mike people" he replied a little impatiently.

"You're the dead guy right?" Christy asked in shock staring Mike up and down for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah the dead guy..." Cody mumbled. "The dead guy?" Cody yelled again. "What the hell is going? Mike's alive? Since when? What the hell?"

"Yeah...I'm alive" Mike said for the millionth time.

"Kelly kiss him!" Cody yelled in shock. He felt like he was about to puke.

"What, why me?" Kelly asked raising her hands up in protest.

"Because you're the only who is single apart from David but that would be gross!" Cody yelled bringing his trembling hand up to his mouth.

"Great..." Kelly mumbled as she kissed Mike and Mike passionately kissed back.

"Ok that is officially Mike" Evan said rubbing his head because it was sore from when Edge tripped him.

"How the hell do you know?" Maria asked staring at Kelly who now sat down and folded her arms.

"He always passionately kisses people" Edge said making Rey and Cena look at him strangely.

"Right..." Cena replied. Melina was staring between Mike, Michelle, Trish and Gail.

"Mike?" Michelle asked finally. Trish looked at Mike one last time and quickly left the room.

"Trish let me explain" Mike said following her out of the room. "Trish!"

"Oh boy..." Eve mumbled. "Michelle... I think ... you should...you know."

"Right" Michelle got up and followed both Mike and Trish to the other room.

"I don't think they've taken it too lightly" Cody replied making everyone stare at him.

* * *

**Mike/Michelle/Trish:**

"Trish just let me explain" Mike tried to explain to her. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders in order to try and calm her down.

"Explain what Mike?" she questioned. "What is there to explain? You were alive all this time and you didn't even bother to call." Trish shook her head holding back her tears. "We went to your funeral!"  
**  
**"Trish just calm down" Michelle reassured. "Look just be happy he's back" Michelle tried to be positive about the situation.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking Michelle since you would be 'dead' if it wasn't for Mike" Trish snapped back. She was livid now, she couldn't believe that Mike was alive after all these years.

"Trish..." Michelle swallowed hard "don't go there, please." She stared at Trish her eyes teary as Mike stood between the both of them staring at the ground, regretting his actions. He should have told them but right now they had to take care of the SES once and for all.

"Trish, I'm sorry, I caused so much havoc but all this time I've been watching over you" Mike said looking at Trish then to Michelle. There was a short silence before Mike spoke again. "I love you girls" he hugged Michelle who hugged him back, grateful that her cousin was alive. Mike then turned to Trish and stared at the shocked expression written all over her face. "Come here Stratus" he said hugging her which Trish accepted. "I'm sorry" he said pulling out of the hug and staring at both Michelle and Trish. "Can you girls forgive me?" he asked seriously. Michelle shrugged and her gaze met with Trish's.

"Yeah...I guess" Trish said calming down a little bit.

"I forgive you Mike" Michelle admitted hugging him again making Mike smile half-heartedly.

* * *

**Sorry again for the long chapter :( Feel free to review.**


	39. Chapter 38: Last Minute Conversations

**This chapter literally has everyone in it. And I managed to keep it under 2000 words xD I have to thank my reviewers who are AWESOME!  
Also this chapter is sort of sad, well I thought so anyway.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Mike/ Brett/ Tyson/ David/ Jericho/ Matt/ Jeff/ Edge/ Evan/Cody:**

"So all this time you were alive?" Tyson asked staring at Mike who was slumped back on a chair. There was a long silence between them. They had all got over the initially shock of Mike returning to them out of the blue. Mike cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Mike said shrugging. He was content being back with his friends after all these years but right now he wanted to take down the SES once and for all. They had hit him with a car and he wanted revenge. Everyone wanted revenge on the SES, Mike, Jeff, Trish, Melina and John. Everyone hated them and hopefully if the HD succeeded they could put the SES in jail for life and they wouldn't bother anybody again.

"You guess?" Brett asked raising an eyebrow. Mike laughed and brought his hand to his mouth. Jeff brought a hand up to his mouth to cover his grin that had been on his face for the last couple of hours.

"I was alive" Mike smiled. "And I wasn't just chilling and living my life either, I was saving your asses all the time. How do you think the police never got suspicious of you guys?" Mike asked them with a grin on his face.

"You were saving the HD's asses?" David asked making Mike widen his grin.

"Yeah it was hard too" Mike admitted taking a sip of his glass of water. "Trust me it was hard guys."

"Why?" Jericho asked wondering why this was so hard for Mike to take care of, after all he was always good at everything.

"I don't know it was just hard" Mike said shrugging and gulping down the rest of his water. When he was done he let out a satisfying sigh.

"Why? Is Matt's ass too big to save?" Jeff said grinning. Cody burst out laughing at Jeff's comment. Matt was completely annoyed by Jeff's comment.

"How do you even know that Jeffro?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Wrong question Matt" Edge muttered and Evan heard him.

"Talk about it" Evan muttered back to Edge.

"Eve told Candice who told Maria who told Mickie who told Christy who told Lita who told Gail who told Melina who told Trish who told me" Jeff explained making everyone burst out laughing except Matt.

"I am officially disturbed" Matt admitted.

* * *

**Randy/Gail/ Melina/ John Morrison/Trish/ Jeff:**

"That thing with Mike was officially screwed up man" Randy said slumping down on the couch.

"You're telling me?" John replied shaking his head. "This whole thing is screwed" John rubbed his face with his hands. Melina let out a sigh making John look down at her.

"Are you guys ready?" Melina asked looking up at John then to Randy then finally to Gail.

"Can we ever be?" Trish asked staring between them all. "If we all get out of there in one piece I will be happy" Trish admitted leaning back on the couch.

"Guys, if we succeed the SES will be behind bars for good" Jeff tried to be positive. He walked through the door and closed the door behind him. He had just been talking with the guys but decided he should spend time with his girlfriend and his best friends. Anything could happen tomorrow, anything.

"That's the good side of things, what happens if we die?" John asked now having second thoughts about tomorrow.

"Don't worry John we will win" Gail also tried to remain positive. "The SES are dumb and we are smart, we can out think them." Kelly walked through the door making the six of them turn to look at her.

"Hey guys have you seen Mike around?" Kelly asked a small smile appearing on her face.

"Why? Do you wanna kiss him again?" Gail asked a grin appearing on her face. Kelly blushed slightly as she looked away for a second.

"NO! I just wanted to ask him about tomorrow" Kelly said sheepishly making the six of them raise their eyebrows at her. "Screw you!" Kelly stormed out of the room making the others laugh amongst themselves.

"No thank you! But I'm sure Mike will enjoy that!" Melina yelled after her making them laugh hysterically again. They all stopped laughing once the reality of raiding the warehouse hit them again. Who knows who would live or die.

"I love you guys" Randy admitted looking around at them one last time. He felt Gail tense up next to him.

"I love you too Randy" Melina admitted teary eyed before giving Randy a hug. "You be safe out there tomorrow and you take care of Gail." Gail looked up at her sister her lips pursed together. "Kimmie!" Melina exclaimed. "Be safe ok?" she said looking deep into her eyes. Gail nodded her jaw muscle twitching and she swallowed hard. "Come here" Melina hugged Gail making everyone turn their attention to them now. "You go and kick some SES butt sis" Melina replied, trying not to choke up. A small smile appeared on Gail's face.

"Thanks Mel..." Gail mumbled in return and sat back down. Melina turned to Trish and Jeff who were staring up at her with distressed faces.

"Aw, you guys" Melina hugged them both for a good moment. "Trish, you'll always be like a sister to me" Melina gulped. Trish barely smiled at Melina's words. "Jeff..." Jeff just nodded with a small smile on his face.

"You will always be my bestie Mel" Trish stood up and returned the hug. "Good luck ok?" Melina nodded reluctantly. "Ninja!" Trish exclaimed. "You're a fun one to be around" Trish hugged Gail which made everyone smile slightly to themselves. "Rands..." Trish lightly punched him on the shoulder. "I really did like your jokes" Trish finally admitted.

"Thanks Trish" Randy nodded his appreciation. Trish turned around to look at John.

"John, where do I even start" she said wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks for everything you've done for me" Trish admitted. The six of them exchanged looks for a couple of moments. John was holding Melina close to him. She could hear his heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

"Guys, think about it" Randy was now trying to be the positive one, "this time tomorrow this will all be over."

"Yeah...that's right" Jeff said swallowing hard, his lips pursed together. There was a long silence as they exchanged some final looks.

"Cya you guys tomorrow?" John asked sheepishly.

"Yeah..." they all mumbled. Another long silence fell between them as they all exchanged looks for one last time before they all went their separate ways.

* * *

**The SES  
**  
"Boss?" Chuck asked making the Boss snap out of his day dream. "Are you ok?" The Boss looked up at Chuck while the rest of the SES members were staring at him.

"Tomorrow is the big day. Now I want to make one thing clear. If any HD member gets in your way, you know what to do" the Boss said seriously.

"Kill them?" Punk replied making all of them nod.

"Then we need to find the van in the warehouse that we will pack the drugs into" Christian continued.

"We will also use that van to escape in" Batista remarked making the Boss impressed that they knew the plan.

"Then we sell the drugs" Joey said with a grin on his face making Layla roll her eyes at him.

"And become rich baby!" R-Truth exclaimed making everyone nod in agreement.

"And America's Most Wanted but who cares we'll be rich" Beth replied with smirk.

"Anyway, we should all get some sleep so we can end the HD once and fall all" the Boss said looking at his watch. "And I have some family issues to deal with..."

* * *

**Lita/ Mickie/ Candice/ Christy/ Eve/ Maria/ Natalya/Michelle:**

"I'm scared" Eve stated staring off into the distance.

"Don't worry we have our guys to protect us tomorrow and-" Candice was interrupted by Eve.

"No you retard! There's a cockroach on the wall behind you!" Eve exclaimed and pointed behind Candice. Candice turned around to look at the cockroach but shrugged as she didn't care much. It was just a cockroach.

"Ah! Shit!" Christy jumped up on the couch and so did Maria. Candice rolled her eyes. It was a cockroach and they had a warehouse to raid tomorrow. Talk about getting the priorities mixed up.

"It's just a cockroach" Mickie said staring at Christy and Maria freaking out.

"Get over it" Natalya mumbled from behind her book.

"Unlike those 3 idiots I'm scared about tomorrow" Lita stated. "This may be the last time we see each other and the guys, Mel, Morrison, everyone."

"I think that cockroach just-" Michelle was interrupted by Kelly squishing the cockroach. "Ew that's gross..."

"Have you seen Mike around?" Kelly asked nervously. Natalya slammed down her book on the table and took her reading glasses off.

"For the 20th time no!" she exclaimed putting her glasses back on and picking up her book which she continued to read.

"Kellz you just squished that..." Maria brought her hand to her mouth in fear of the cockroach.

"I don't have time I have to find Mike!" she exclaimed and ran off down the hallway.

"Cockroach..." Maria finished her previous sentence.

"Anyway back to tomorrow" Lita said staring around at her friends.

"Tomorrow will be fine, everything will be fine" Mickie reassured however, she was nervous too.

"Can I ask a question?" Eve asked exchanging couple of looks before her friends answered.

"Yes..." they all replied except Natalya.

"What outfit should I wear tomorrow?" Eve asked her question. Natalya slammed her book down on the table and stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

**Ok, that was the end of chapter 39...I will try update ASAP because my holidays are coming to an end so I'm not going to be able to update as often :( Sorry peeps :( **


	40. Chapter 39: Warehouse Part 1

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I had a shoulder injury so I couldn't really do much :( Anyway, this chapter is one of the warehouse chapters.**

**So enjoy :)**

* * *

**The HD:**

The drive was silent as the HD members exchanged looks for the final time. Hadn't this just been blown out of proportion now? This may well be the last time they were all together. Melina and John who were in the front driving stopped the van. There was a long pause before Melina got out and John turned to the others. "After this, what do you guys want to get for dinner?" John asked a half smile on his face. Edge shrugged before he spoke.

"I wouldn't mind some tacos" Edge admitted as he looked up at John his lips pursed together. Lita cuddled next to him and looked up at his blue eyes.

"Tacos would be great" Lita admitted as Edge wrapped his arm around her. As John smiled between the two of them. "What does everyone else want?"

"Tacos on me guys" Rey said raising his hand making Mickie look at him funny. "I can cook em if you guys want?" Rey asked.

"I guess tacos it is?" Candice asked making everyone shrug. "This isn't some weird joke like Bourne this way is it?" Evan shook his head while some people let out a nervous laugh.

"Look, I'm all good, unless we get a visit from the dead" Cody admitted indicating Mike who had his arm wrapped around Kelly. "Dude!"

"What?" replied Mike even more confused than he was before with the ...er, taco situation.

"You're in love with Kelly?" Christy asked in shock.

"Guys this isn't the time" Mike said waving his hand as if to end the conversation.

"So do you guys need me to read the teams again?" John asked as everyone nodded. John cleared his throat. "So Brett and David you'll stay in the van to give directions to us. Team 1 is myself, Melina, Cody, Christy, Rey and Mickie."

"Woo! Go team 1!" Cody said sarcastically making John shake his head.

"Team 1 will be positioned on the roof..." he trailed off.

"Great, I hate heights" Christy admitted and gulped nervously.

" Team 2 will be Trish, Jeff, Cena, Maria, Candice and Evan. You guys will be positioned on the riverside" John took a deep breath. "Ok Team 3. Randy, Gail, Edge, Lita, Matt and Eve you will positioned on the closest side to us." John cleared his throat again. "Team 4 will wait in the van until Teams 1,2, and 3 are in the warehouse, you understand?" John cleared his throat again. "Team 4. Mike, Kelly, Nattie, Tyson, Jericho and Michelle. Ok so are we all ready to roll?"

* * *

**The SES:**

"So Boss, do you know where the drugs are?" Chuck asked his arms folded as The Boss jumped off of the speedboat onto the muddy riverbank. "Boss?" he asked as he jumped off to follow his SES members.

"Yes I do Chuck, do you think, I would come to this warehouse to steal drugs and not know where the drugs are?" he said with a frown and a little aggressively. "Now Chuck and Punk you are coming with me. Christian, Beth and Joey you can be Group 2 and Finally Group 3 can be Batista, Layla, and R-Truth."

"Ok Boss. I was just wondering do you want us to find the truck we are going to escape in?" Christian asked. The Boss nodded. "Alright then…"

"And my group can go find the drugs and when we do we'll give Christian a call" Batista said as he placed his pistol on his belt. "Let's roll" he said.

"All the groups go ahead I need to talk to Beth and Layla for a minute" he said while all the groups took their positions. "If you see Melina or Gail, you know exactly what to do."

"Yes we do" Beth replied coldly with a smirk on her face.

"That's what I like to hear" he patted Beth on the shoulder before the three of them joined their respective groups.

* * *

**Melina/ Gail:**

Melina was leaning against the black van listening to the conversation her friends were having inside. She heard another door slam and she looked around to see who it was. "You know Mel, you missed out on what we are going to have for dinner." Melina looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Up here" Gail said looking down at Melina.

"What the hell are you doing on top of the van?" Melina asked in quite a surprise. Gail shrugged and jumped off the cool night air whipping across her face before she landed casually next to Melina. "You should really stop doing that" Melina admitted before a short silence fell amongst them.

"Mel, I may be ..." Gail licked her lips before speaking, "I may be second to you but I don't care."

"What do you mean?" Melina asked. Gail took a big breath before speaking again.

"Dad, says your better than me. But if I had to choose anyone to be better than me, out of everyone it that van" Gail tilted her head indicating the van, "I would choose you." Melina gulped before dropping her gaze to the floor. "I am proud to have a sister like you" Gail admitted.

"Gail..." Melina started not knowing what to say. "I promised myself not to let anything happen to John or you" Melina gulped. "If anything does, I don't know what I would do." Gail looked at the warehouse a couple of blocks away.

"Mel" Gail said trying to vocalise the next part that she wanted to say. "If I ..." Melina knew what she was going to say, "if I die... I want you to remember me" she said teary eyed. Melina shook her head.

"Don't say that..." Melina trailed off as she saw the look in Gail's eyes. "Gail what are you going to do? Why are you speaking like this?" Melina asked in shock.

"I need to finish what he started" Gail replied cryptically.

"Dad? What did he start?" Melina continued to question. Gail took a step towards her not daring to look into Melina's eyes.

"Mel, I have to do this. For me and for you" Gail replied before the back doors of the van opened and the HD members joined their respective teams. "Remember me Mel" Gail said as she turned her back on Melina as tears started to stream down her face. She hoped that this wasn't goodbye but she had a mission of her own to complete.

* * *

**Boss (Mr Perez)/ Chuck/ Punk:**

"Boss what was that about?" Punk asked. "I mean with Layla and Beth."

"None of your business Punk. Now we have to hold off the HD attacks while Batista and Christian do their part. If you see any of them especially John shoot on sight. You understand?" he questioned with the arrogant smirk on his face.

"I think I understand..." Chuck said with a squint.

"You think?" The Boss replied coming face to face with Chuck. "I would actually like to know what you are thinking Chuck" he said tilting his head the smirk wiped completely off his face.

"I just think this is a way to get revenge on your family and has nothing to do about the drugs" Chuck admitted making Punk raise his hand up to his mouth in order to cover his grin. "But you know that's just what I think, it really doesn't matter" Chuck said quickly.

"That's what I thought Chuck. That's what I thought."

* * *

**Team 3- Randy/Gail/Edge/Lita/Matt/Eve:**

Gail walked to her team wiping her tears as she went making her team stare at her. "Ninja are you ok?" Edge asked in concern for her.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Gail sniffled as Matt and Eve eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked gently grabbing Gail's arm. Obviously something was wrong with her and Eve wanted to let Gail know that she was there for her.

"GK, you can tell us anything" Matt asked making Gail turn around to see Melina breaking down into tears and grabbing the van door for support before Trish and John ran over to see what was wrong.

"Babe?" Randy questioned before Gail snapped out of it and turned back to them.

"Sorry what?" Gail asked quickly wiping her tears away. "Sorry guys I'm just out of it..." Gail trailed off. "Anyway, let's go and take our positions and wait for the signal" she walked off making the rest of her team exchange looks of concern for her.

"Right... we should keep an eye on her" Lita suggested.

"Don't worry I will" Randy hurriedly said before following Gail to their set position. He was going to find out what was wrong with Gail. Randy guessed it was something that went down between her and her sister. He would get to the bottom of this, he was going to protect her even if it meant getting hurt. He loved Gail with all his heart and the SES weren't going to hurt her, not on his watch.

* * *

**Feel free to review if you want. I'm going to update this soon. Thanks for reading :) **


	41. Chapter 40: Warehouse Part 2

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and being heaps sweet. I appreciate it :) I have to warn you guys. There is a kissing scene in this chapter, it's nothing major but it goes for awhile. Everyone excuse the random introduction of Kofi into the story lol. **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**John/Melina/Trish:**

John and Trish bent down next to Melina who had her head buried in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. John gently caressed her arm while Trish watched Melina with concern. "Babe?" John questioned making Melina look up at him with a tear stained face. "Babe what's wrong?" John asked as he quickly wiped a tear away with his thumb making Melina move slightly closer towards him.

"It's nothing..." she trailed off sniffling slightly. Trish and John exchanged looks of concern.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked watching Melina rest her head on John's shoulder. Melina nodded slightly making Trish raise both her eyebrows at her. "Mel...good luck out there" Trish said nodding her head slightly. Trish stood up and went to walk towards her team. Melina watched as her best friend got up and turned her back much like Gail did. She got up, with John's help and grabbed Trish's arm turning her around.

"Trish..." Melina started. "Thanks for being my closest friend over the years" Melina said looking at Trish's expression. She nodded her appreciation to Melina.

"Mel, thanks for always being there for me even when I still loved Jeff and you..." Trish trailed off.

"Hated him? Yeah don't worry about it..." Melina also trailed off making both of their gazes fall to the ground. With a half smile Trish spoke for the final time.

"I'll see you at dinner, Rey's cooking tacos, it's gonna be great" Trish smiled half heartedly. Melina tried to smile but she couldn't force one out at this particular moment. She sniffled again before speaking.

"Yeah it's gonna be great" Melina replied. While Trish's gaze shifted to John.

"Drinks can be on John" she replied with a shrug. John raised his eyebrows at her.

"Me? Why me?" Trish shot him a look making John shrug and give in. "Fine...Drinks on me."

"Good lucks guys" Trish said looking between Melina and John.

"You too Trish" John replied with a smile. This left John and Melina alone.

* * *

**Batista/Kofi Kingston (on the phone):**

"Kofi you know what to do right?" Batista asked seriously. Kofi nodded.

"Yes Dave I know what I have to do" he replied a little angrily. "Whatever happens I don't want to go back to jail again. Randy already arrested me with Zack Ryder a couple of years back." There was a short silence between them. "Anyway it's great to be back with my friends. How's Truth?" he asked.

"Truth is going fine. You know he is being his good old self" Batista said with a smirk. "Kofi just make sure to do what Boss told you ok?"

"Dave, my man. Just calm down. I have everything under control" he said in a relaxed tone. Batista was surprised at how calm he sounded.

"Whatever you say Kingston" Batista answered.

"I say…" there was a pause making Batista frown to himself.

"You say what?" he asked perplexed.

"Boom, boom, boom" Kofi said with a smirk and hung up the phone.

* * *

**John/Melina: **

Melina looked up into John's mesmerising eyes as John caught sight of this he stared down at her beautiful dark brown eyes. "You know I will always love you" John admitted as he tucked a strand of Melina's hair behind her ear.

"I know that John" Melina replied in a whisper. There was a short silence before John's gaze shifted. Seeing her perfectly pallid lips, he couldn't help but intertwine them with his own in a long lasting and emotion filled kiss that overcame them both with a warm shiver. John held Melina close to himself, holding her tightly but not hurting her. He poured everything into the kiss; after all he was kissing the girl of his dreams and wife to be, Melina. His kiss showed everything. All the love he had for her, all the pain he felt when he almost lost her. He just longed for her to be safe and in his arms she was always going to be safe. He would not let anything happen to her, never again.

The kiss seemed to last for eternity, but it was not long enough for either of them. John released her hand and drew her closer. She looked up at his eyes that always kept her mesmerized. Melina brought her hand up to John's handsome face and lightly brought his lips to hers making them both close their eyes taking in the moment that seemed to be lasting for eternity. The second John stopped for a breath and stopped kissing her, Melina gasped, as if it caused her pain to be away from him, but still he held her. She felt John's lips touch hers once again and they both never wanted this moment to end. John lifted his head to look into her beautiful dark brown eyes once again but he only let his glance linger there for a moment before he leaned in to kiss her again.

Melina felt his lips meet her cheek and shut her eyes. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles per hour while John, the love of her life continued to kiss her. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as the both of them got caught up in the moment. The moments slipped away and still his arm was wrapped around her waist. He had shown his love for her in a way he had not shown it in many years.

John moved away this time and moved his hand from around her waist to cup her face gently in his hands. He stared into her eyes telling her with his soul all the things he could not put into words. "John..." Melina said below a whisper. "We...we should go." Melina pulled away knowing they needed to do what they were here for, stopping the SES but John grabbed her wrist gently making her turn around staring deep into his eyes once again. "Jo-"she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Their lips met once again and the world erupted. All the SES drama, Gail, Trish, the HD and the warehouse came to a standstill. Everything that was important in the past faded out of existence. The two of them together, were the only thing that mattered during that moment. They were the only two people in the entire world. John was all that she cared about and Melina was all that he cared about.

Suddenly, Cody cleared his throat making the both of them break apart. "Cody what the hell are you doing here?" John asked looking from Melina who shrugged and back to Cody.

"Well, Rey, Mickie and Christy are waiting on the roof and we kind of need our team leaders to be, you know, _with the team_" Cody emphasized the last bit. Melina bit down on her bottom lip and stared sideways at John.

"Well, tell them we'll be there in a second" John replied making Cody raise his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No dude, can't you wait to your wedding night?" Cody asked making Melina stare at John. She thought they better go. John rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Codeman you owe us a date" John said sarcastically. Cody shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Morrison."

* * *

**The HD Team 2 (Jeff/Trish/Cena/Maria/Evan/Candice):**

Jeff sat down on the dead grass as Cena squinted out into the river. "Guys do you see that?" Cena asked getting up. Everyone exchanged looks. "It looks like a boat."

"A boat?" Maria asked in sceptism. Cena turned around and spoke with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, a boat" he replied to her.

"You reckon it's the SES?" Evan asked making Cena and Trish shrug.

"Well who else would be out here Evan?" Candice asked raising her hands. She thought the answer was obvious.

"How about Cena and I check it out?" Jeff suggested.

"Jeff, I don't know" Trish admitted looking at him then looking at the boat.

"Yeah I agree with Trish" Maria admitted. Cena let out a frustrated groan.

"Ladies, ladies. Please we will be fine. Plus, I think it's best we go check it out" Cena said jumping down onto the muddy riverbank. Jeff followed and they waded across the river until they couldn't touch the bottom. They started swimming to the boat, Cena getting there first, Jeff not to far behind while the others watched from the riverbank. Cena climbed the dodgy ladder onto the speed boat and lended a hand to Jeff before scanning the boat.

"Thanks John" Jeff thanked him. "Do you want to check the upper deck while I check the lower deck?" Jeff asked shaking his wet hair making Cena squint slightly.

"Yeah ok, I'll take upper deck, holla if you find anything" Cena said adjusting his jacket. Jeff nodded before they went their separate ways. Jeff walked down the stairs to the lower deck and looked around. There was nothing in here. Just some random papers that Jeff looked through that seemed not to be of use. There was a small door that Jeff guessed was the storage room. He hurriedly made his way towards it. As he grabbed the door handle he looked over his shoulder making sure no one was behind him. The door opened with a a screeching noise to reveal dynamite with a timer. It was a bomb with 20 seconds left. He turned on his heel and slammed the door shut.

"Cena!" he bellowed as he ran across the room but slipped over as the floor was wet from earlier when he walked across it. "Cena! There's a bomb!" Jeff bellowed as he got to the bottom of the stairs shutting the small door behind him.

"There's a what?" Cena called back. Jeff took a step up the staircase.

"I said there's a-" a thunderous sound erupted outside the warehouse as fire engulfed the boat and debris flew across the river. Cena went flying out of the boat with a few grazes and burns but all in all he was fine. There was no sign of Jeff anywhere.

"Boom, boom, boom" Kofi said hidden behind a bush on the opposing bank with a smirk written on his face.

* * *

**Yeah kind of a long chapter but oh well. Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Hope everyone enjoyed it :) Feel free to review :) I will update when I can. Thanks for reading :) **


	42. Chapter 41: Warehouse Part 3

**Hey guys sorry I havent updated in awhile. I guess this chapter makes up for it since it's 4000 words + Sorry it's that long by the way. This chapter has everyone in it and I mean everyone.**

**Enjoy :) Sorry it's long though...**

* * *

**Team 2 (Jeff/Trish/Cena/Maria/Evan/Candice):**

There was no sign of Jeff anywhere. Maybe he was stuck in the sinking boat? "Holy shit!" Cena exclaimed once he got his head above water. "Jeff!" he yelled. "Jeff!" he yelled once more before he took a deep breath and dived underwater to see if he could see Jeff anywhere. No sign.

"Oh god, Jeff!" Trish exclaimed as she went into shock. She made her way over to the edge of the river before Candice grabbed her arm preventing her from going any further "Let go of me Candice!" Trish yelled as emotions just overcame her. As Trish stared for a long moment at Candice's arm, reality struck her. _Jeff was gone. Jeff was gone._ Her mind repeated it a couple of times before it finally sunk in. _Jeff, her lover, her Jeff …was gone. There was no way Jeff was dead. He was smart he probably swam out of the boat and drifted down the river right? _Her mind didn't want to accept this. _Jeff is not dead. He is not dead. He can't be dead. _Her lower lip trembled as she began to cry uncontrollably. Candice wrapped her arms around Trish who just continually sobbed until she finally sunk to the ground. Maria kneeled next to her offering comforting words. Evan meanwhile was going after Cena who had completely lost it and was searching for Jeff. _Not Jeff, not her Jeff._ Evan ran as fast as he could to go save Cena before he swam into the burning debris that was once a boat. Evan swam and eventually caught up with a wounded Cena and grabbed his arm.

"Cena, you can't go in there!" Evan yelled as there was a small second explosion. Cena ignored him.

"Jeff's in there!" he bellowed as he kept his head above water. "We're a team Evan and Jeff is our team mate we have to get him out of there!" Cena bellowed back. Evan grabbed Cena's arm again. "Let go of me! You can't let Jeff die!"

"You're no use to us dead either Cena!" Evan tried to convince him. Cena looked at Evan and looked at the sinking boat now. "C'mon man..." Evan started finding this next part hard to say, "Jeff's gone." Cena stayed silent for a moment before reluctantly nodding and swimming back to the river bank with Evan. Cena buried his head in his hands knowing that Jeff was gone forever. Maria got up and helped Cena back onto the dead grass. Happy that he was mostly alright she pecked Cena on the lips. This was a short-lived happiness as reality hit Team 2. _Jeff was dead. That was a complete lie. Jeff was not dead. _Trish didn't believe it. Her mind didn't want to believe it. She stood up, Candice and Maria helping her to her feet. Trish covered her mouth with her hands still sobbing uncontrollably. There were no words anyone could say to make everything better. All Candice and Maria could do was hug her.

"Why my Jeff?" Trish sobbed collapsing onto a park bench. "We were…I loved him" Trish's hands were shaking and her face had gone as pale as a ghost. "This is all the SES' fault!" she yelled. "They killed him!" Trish yelled in a sob as Candice hugged her tighter being the comforting friend she always was.

"Trish everything's gonna be ok" Maria choked out rubbing Trish's back in comfort. Cena climbed up the slippery slope of the muddy riverbank and stared at Trish who was just in a state of denial.

"He's not dead…" she said her voice wavering as she stared into Cena's blue eyes and then to Evan who hand his hand to his mouth in total denial.

"Trish…" Cena started softly. "Jeff's…" he didn't know how to say this next part. This was hard for him too. Cena rubbed the back of his head as Trish trembled in shock in front of him. "Jeff's not coming back Trish."

"Jeff isn't dead…" she replied her voice wavering again.

"Trish…" Evan said choking on his words, he couldn't be the one to say this to her.

"Evan..." Candice replied shaking her head. "Please just…" Evan gulped and nodded taking Candice's advice this time.

"W-what? Evan…" Trish said illogically as Candice sat next to her on the floor with teary eyes.

"There… is no way Jeff would've survived the explosion" Evan choked out as he saw the destroyed expression on her face. There was a silence, an eerie quiet silence.

"I…I want to be alone" Trish cried. Maria shook her head. "I want to be alone" Trish repeated shuffling away from Candice who just stared at her with sad eyes.

"Trish…" Maria started about to lay a hand on her shoulder but Trish put up a hand to stop her.

"I…" Trish trailed off. She was traumatized. _I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't tell him how much I loved him. He can't be dead, we were finally happy together. _"I need to…" she started but it was as if she forgot what she was saying next.

"Trish we can't leave you alone" Maria said kneeling next to her a few tears streaming down her face too. Trish's stared at her with a tear stained face.

"I need to be…" she shuffled away from Maria. Cena brought his hand up to his mouth not knowing what to do.

"Are you sure you want to be alone" he asked staring at her with concern. With a reluctant nod partially because she didn't believe Jeff was gone, she answered Cena.

"…Yes…" she replied quietly. Cena pursed his lips together not wanting to leave Trish alone but Cena knew that losing Jeff would destroy her. Candice fiddled around in her jacket pocket and handed Trish one of the walkie talkies.

"If you need us…" Candice handed her the device. Trish nodded slowly staring off into the distance.

"If you need us, call us" Cena said hugging Trish who was just completely unaware of the hug and staring off into the distance. There was a silence before Trish spoke.

"…Ok…" she replied her voice below a whisper.

"C'mon…" Evan said softly making Candice and Maria nod. As Evan, Candice and Maria left Cena stayed behind kneeling next to Trish for a moment. He stared at her tear stained face wondering what she was thinking during that instant.

"Trish…" he spoke sympathetically. It took awhile for Trish to reply. _Jeff is not dead, he can't be dead. _Her mind kept convincing her Jeff was alive but her heart told her otherwise. It was shattered into oblivion, the love of her life gone.

"…Yeah…" she replied still looking out into the distance. Cena looked out towards the river wondering why Trish was looking out there.

"It gets better…" he said softly. "The pain of losing somebody…it gets better" he said his lips pursed tightly together. Trish reluctantly nodded. With that Cena stood up and walked towards where Team 2 were heading leaving Trish alone with her mind racing.

* * *

**Team 1 (John Morrison/Melina/Cody/Christy/Rey/Mickie): **

"I really really don't like heights" Christy said scared to death and she nervously gulped.

"Christy please shut up the SES will find us" Mickie replied a little annoyed. Her attention turned to Cody who was muttering something to himself.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down" Cody looked down and freaked out. "Shit this is really high. Christy I'm scared" everyone rolled their eyes.

"We're going to get caught shut up C squared!" Mickie hissed as she crouched down.

"C'mon guys don't be so mean" Rey replied also crouching down.

"Then tell them to shut up" Melina also hissed back.

"You were also screaming before Mel" Christy replied.

"What's your point" Melina replied glaring at Christy.

"Everyone shut up!" John replied then he quickly shook his head.

"Hey I see Punk" Rey said looking down at the warehouse entrance.

"Shoot him!" Cody yelled as Rey fired a shot but Punk quickly hid behind a wall. "How on earth?"

"You were probably too loud he could probably hear you" Mickie admitted.

"How are we supposed to get down from here" Christy asked looking around, slightly nervous because they were so high up.

"Good question" Cody replied looking around for some sort of ladder. John shook his head as a small grin appeared on his face.

"The air vent" John said. "The one behind you Codeman" John pointed behind him.

"No, no, no. Not everyone is the Prince of Parkour Morrison. I'm not going down there. Imagine all the dust and dirt that's going to get on my jacket" Cody said panicking.

"Cody, calm down" Melina stated as John kicked open the air vent.

"I'll go first" John stated as he looked around.

"Be careful honey" Melina replied as she followed him.

* * *

**The SES Team 1 (Boss/Chuck/Punk): **

"Did you see that?" Punk exclaimed. "That Mysterio guy almost shot me!" Punk yelled. "Thanks for looking after me guys. I thought we were a team?" Punk asked lividly.

"Punk you're alive aren't you?" The Boss questioned. "Then stop complaining."

"Are we ready to start shooting Boss?" Chuck asked pulling out his pistol and polishing it. "Time to spill some blood, I say."

"I may have to leave soon" the Boss stated.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Why?" Chuck replied.

"I told you I have family matters to deal with" he replied with a smirk.

"No you are staying with us. You can settle your issues with Gail and Melina another time" Chuck replied. He was irate. This man, their boss was going to get them all killed trying to find these drugs when he really wanted to get back at his daughters Melina and Gail.

"Chuck, I can do whatever I want ok?" The Boss replied.

"No you can't. Why are we even here? Cos you have some random problem with your daughters!" Chuck yelled back furiously.

"You bring us here for what?" Punk asked. "Chuck's right, you are bringing us here for nothing."

"Listen! I'm here to get drugs and get rich if you have a problem with that get out! Melina and Gail will pay if they get in the way, you understand?" he questioned staring at both Chuck and Punk who were shooting glances at each other. "Do you understand?"

"Yes..." Chuck and Punk replied in unison.

* * *

**Team 1 (Morrison/Melina/Cody/Christy/Rey/Mickie):**

"Man that shit, was nasty" Cody admitted brushing the dirt of his leather jacket" Cody patted himself. "Great it's ruined..." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure you'll live Codeman" John said quietly. He looked down at the wooden floorboards beneath him."Talk about uneven" John looked down at all the uneven floorboards.

"And this one is rotting" Rey said warning everyone. They all exchanged looks before they started moving again.

"Ok I'll go first" Melina stated as everyone drew out their pistols. She took a deep breath and walked carefully over the unstable boards.

"Mel be careful where you step" Mickie said worried about one of her closest friends. Everyone kept walking extremely carefully.

"If you see an SES member..." Melina started but Christy interrupted her.

"Shoot em?" Christy replied shrugging her shoulders with a nervous smile on her face.

"No don't shoot them" Melina replied as she kept walking the other following her.

"Damn I wanted to shoot them" Cody said folding his arms making Rey and John shake their heads.

"Cody just shu-" one of the rotting floorboards Melina stepped on could not hold her weight making it snap and crumble. Melina fell with a loud thud onto the crate below making the dust and dirt on the crate blow everywhere. The crate after a few seconds snapped making her fall onto the cold, hard concrete ground.

"Mel" John looked over the hole to see if Melina was alright. "Mel" John said a little louder this time, shining the torch down at Melina. "Are you ok?"

* * *

**The SES Team 2 (Christian/Beth/Joey):**

Christian slumped down behind a crate and let out a frustrated groan. "The truck is over there but if we run across we are easy targets" he said biting down on his lower lip.

"I have an idea Christian" Beth admitted. Joey and Christian stared at her waiting patiently. "We need to distract the HD so I will go after Melina with Layla."

"How is that going to work?" Joey asked in sceptism. "Seriously Beth?"

"Just get me Layla and we can attack Melina ok, it will work. And I don't see you with a better plan" Beth snapped back.

"Hey, lemme think of a better plan" Joey snapped back.

"Joey... just let Beth do this all right?" Christian replied.

"What? Just because she's your girlfriend" Joey said with a smirk. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Melina chose John Morrison over you, so shut up and let Beth do what she said" Christian replied furiously. Joey sat there and thought about it for a minute.

"You better make Melina get what she deserves" Joey said with a glint in his eye.

"I will" Beth replied she turned her attention to Christian. "I'll be back. Stay safe."

* * *

**David Hart Smith and Brett Hart:**

"You know I can't keep up with the HD's movement and for some reason I can't track Jeff" David clicked around. "You know the ear pieces we gave them to communicate with... Jeff's one isn't on the list maybe it's malfunctioning or something." Brett got up from his chair and went to see what David was on about.

"God you're right. Give Candice a call since hers is working relative well and see what's up with Jeff's earpiece" Brett said.

"Ok I will do that" David said as he placed on his headphones. "Hey Candice, Jeff's earpiece seems to be malfunctioning..."

"Jeff is..." there was a hesitation. "Jeff's dead David" Candice replied her voice wavering.

"He's what?" David replied in a shocked manner making Brett turn his attention towards him. "Jeff's...dead?"

"He died in a explosion" Candice said with a sniffle.

"An expolsion?" David answered. Brett put on his one pair of headphones.

"What explosion?" Brett questioned. "In the warehouse?" he continued to question.

"No on a boat" Candice said. "Please don't notify anyone else, they will get to upset" Candice spoke quietly.

"We won't Candice" David replied back to her while Brett brought his hand to his mouth in shock."Be careful ok?"

"We will" Candice said and with that their conversation ended.

* * *

**The SES Team 3 (Batista/Layla/R-Truth/Kofi Kingston):**

"The drugs are supposed to be in one of these shipment containers" Batista said looking around with a frown on his face.

"One of these shipment containers...really?" R-Truth replied staring at all the shipment containers. "There's like 50 in here man. How are we supposed to know?" he asked looking around.

"It's obviously going to be the unopened one" Layla said with a smirk. R-Truth rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Which one would that be?" R-Truth asked tilting his head slightly.

"Truth, how are you man?" Kofi asked jumping down from one of the shipment containers. R-Truth's grim expression turned to one of happiness.

"Kingston! My man! What's up?" he asked punching him on the shoulder slightly. "Shit duck, the HD and...Mike" they all ducked behind a container.

"Truth I've been great especially after I killed Jeff" he said with a smirk.

"You killed Jeff?" Batista asked in surprise making Kofi nod. "Wow... what was Trish's reaction was like?"

"Trish's reaction was priceless let's just say" Kofi admitted with an evil smirk. "And number 24 by the way..." Kofi added making everyone frown in confusion.

"What? Are you already high?" Truth asked with a smirk.

"No that's the number of the shipment container" Kofi replied making Batista grin.

"Right..." R-Truth replied.

* * *

**Team 4** (**Mike/Kelly/Chris Jericho/Michelle McCool/Tyson Kidd/Natalya):**

"Mike, I'm scared" Kelly whispered holding onto his arm as they crept around the warehouse. Mike kissed her on the forehead.

"Look Barbie, we're gonna be ok...just stay focused" Mike reassured. "Shit there's Batista!" he hissed making Team 4 hide behind a bunch of shipment containers.

"Look, he's right there why don't we shoot them?" Tyson asked aiming his gun at them. Natalya lowered his arm.

"Babe!" she exclaimed. "Not now Tyson, when David or Brett tell us , we can shoot" Natalya tried to calm him down.

"How did I get stuck with you 5?" Michelle asked in a whisper. "And something smells really bad" Michelle added holding her nose.

"Maybe it's the river?" Mike suggested making him cover his nose.

"Or the drugs" Tyson also suggested.

"Or dog crap" Kelly also suggested, making everyone shoot her a 'seriously?' look. "What? Just check your shoes peeps" Kelly said looking at her shoes.

"Guys, it's me... I think I stepped on dog shit" Chris Jericho said scrapping the dog crap of his shoe with his pistol.

"That's disgusting Jericho" Tyson said revolted as Natalya tried very not to puke.

"And this is the guy I'm dating" Michelle replied face palming.

* * *

**Team 3 (Randy/Gail/Edge/Lita/Matt/Eve):**

"You know we are going to get ourselves killed with Ninja and Orton leading us" Edge said snidely.

"Shut up Edge!" Randy hissed back. "You're really asking for it now!"

"Stop it!" Lita exclaimed.

"You are going to get us caught and probably killed" Matt whispered. Gail looked around at everyone not saying anything. She was nervous. Going up against her father in a fight was nerve racking but after what he did to her that night when he was drunk it was all going to be worth it.

"Gail?" Eve questioned bringing her back to reality.

"Eve hey" Gail said with a smile.

"Ha ha very funny. What's up? You seem distant" Eve asked slightly concerned.

"No I'm good, just a little nervous about the raid. The SES are crazy. Beli_eve _me" Gail said with a fake smile. Eve rolled her eyes at the last part.

"Randy I have to talk to you alone" Gail said turning her attention from Eve to Randy.

"Alone eh?" Edge said in a deep voice.

"That's gross Copeland" Matt admitted.

"Since when did I get called Copeland or Adam around here?" he asked raising his hands. Gail and Randy left Matt, Edge, Lita and Eve to their quarrelling. Gail crouched behind a crate licking her lips because she knew in a couple of hours, she would never see the HD members again. Randy crouched next to her and smiled.

"Babe, I love you" he said making Gail flinch. It made her soul ache when she heard Randy say that. "Gail... I don't want to lose you" he replied his facial expression grim. Gail opened her mouth to speak but she could not find the right words to say. "Gail..." he spoke again laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Randy, I-" she choked out her dark brown eyes filling with tears. "I love you too." Randy stared into her dark brown eyes knowing Gail was going to do something. The question was what. "I will always love you Rands. I wish we could've had more time together..." she trailed off.

"What are you saying? This isn't goodbye" he gently grabbed her arm. "Gail, what are you up to?" His icy blue eyes piercing through her like daggers. "You said goodbye to Mel and now you are saying goodbye to me, what's going on?" Randy asked eyeing her with caution.

"I have to do this. I have to fight my father for what he did to me" Gail said staring into Randy's mesmerising blue eyes. Randy shook his head.

"I won't let you do this to yourself Gail. He will kill you" Randy said grabbing her shoulders gently. "Take me with you" Randy insisted.

"Rands, I can't do that" Gail replied tears welling up in her eyes. His heart sank, he couldn't let Gail go alone, he just couldn't.

"But I love you" Randy said as tears began to show in his eyes as well.

"That's why you have to let me do this" Gail said grabbing both his hands gently making Randy look down at them.

"Gail, I..." he swallowed nervously. "I can't lose you." His jaw muscle twitched as they stared into each other's eyes. "I won't let you do this."

"Randy" she started as her left hand searched the ground for something to grab. Her right hand gently caressed Randy's left cheek. They were very close now Randy looking into Gail's dark brown eyes and then to her lips. "I'm sorry" Gail said making Randy frown the split second she said it. She grabbed what she'd been looking for, something to hit Randy with. Randy's eyes rolled back in his head and then everything went black. Gail raised a hand to cover her mouth—in order to take control of the sobs that were about to choke her up. " I love you Randall Keith Orton..forever" she mumbled to herself. "But I have to do this" she said as she left Randy's unconscious body on the warehouse floor.

* * *

**Team 1 (JoMo/Melina/Cody/Christy/Rey/Mickie): **

The dust finally settled as Melina stood up gingerly and brushed herself off. She was a little bruised and dirty but other than that she was totally fine. "Are you ok?" Cody asked making John, Christy, Rey and Mickie stare down at her.

"I'm fine guys. John just keep going and I will catch up with you later" Melina reassured as she looked around in the dim light for her pistol.

"Are you sure?" John asked her as he shone the torch down at her. He did not want anything to happen to her. Melina nodded in reply. "Ok, we'll continue but take care of yourself babe. If you see any other teams of ours join them" John was not 100 percent leaving Melina on her own but there was no way of getting down there and no way of getting back up either.

"I love you John" Melina said quietly looking up at John whose lips were pursed together. John closed his eyes for moment as if he knew this was goodbye.

"I love you too Mel" he replied his jaw muscle twitching. "This is not goodbye. I will see you soon ok?" he asked as Melina nodded gulping slightly.

"John go find the drugs I'll try to find a way out and find another team" Melina remarked before disappearing out of view.

* * *

**Jeff:**

A couple metres down the river Jeff lay on the muddy riverbank. His head was pounding and swirling because he was so close to the explosion. Trying to sit upright was a no go as his ribs were surely broken after the force of the explosion lunged him into the stairs. He should have listened to Trish, if had he wouldn't be in this state right now. He was absolutely sure that both his arms were broken not to mention some minor burns he received from the explosion. Luckily for him though when the explosion happened he was wedged so he didn't get the brunt of it. Jeff couldn't hear a thing. After the thunderous explosion his hearing had gone. He longed to be in Trish's arms again and the thought of not seeing her made his heart ache. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but she most likely thought he was dead. Jeff sat upright wincing and crying out in pain, he tried to get himself up but it was no use. He fell back down with a splat on the muddy bank. He stared up to the stars the cold blistering against his skin. "Trish..." he called hoping that someone would hear him. "Trish..." he said again but this time closing his eyes in a silent agony. "Trish" he said a little louder this time. He turned his head to see if anyone was coming towards him. Nothing. "Trish!" he yelled it this time despite him being in complete agony and delusional. He saw someone from the opposing side of the river jump in. Someone had heard him and he was going to be safe now. His mind prayed for that someone to be the girl of his dreams, Trish Stratus.

* * *

**So my brother and I wrote this chapter hence the length lol. Anyway review if you want :) Only a couple of chapters left :( Thanks for reading :) **


	43. Chapter 42: Warehouse Part 4

**I felt like updating again. My brother decided to write this chapter by himself don't ask why.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Trish/Jeff:**

Jeff kept praying that Trish would come to save him. Jeff felt someone cup his head in their hands and help him sit upright. He stared into those hazel eyes he knew so well. "Trish is that you?" he asked but even if he did get a response he wouldn't able to hear it. Trish moved some of his rainbow coloured hair out of his face which made him wince slightly.

"Jeff I'll go and get help, ok?" she replied but Jeff couldn't hear. He frowned as Trish's face had lightened up a bit. Jeff wasn't dead and that was a plus.

"Trish, I can't hear you" Jeff replied as Trish kissed him passionately. Jeff didn't need to be able to hear to understand how much Trish loved him. "Trish..." he muttered when they broke apart. "Go get help..." he trailed off as he groaned when the pain in his arms returned. "I love you."

"I love you too" Trish replied wiping some tears that started streaming down her face. "I'll be back Jeffro, stay safe" Trish kissed his forehead making him close his eyes in a silent agony.

* * *

**Melina:**

Melina crept around the dimly lit room, her heart pacing at one hundred miles an hour. She exited the dim lit room which she thought must have been a storage room of some kind. Where was the SES? Maybe this whole thing was a trap but they wanted to be rich. The creaks and all the noises made Melina paranoid she felt as if she was being followed. A shadow flickered across the wall making her turn around, her eyes darting around trying to see who it was. Then out of thin air someone jumped her from behind and threw her through a rickety old door. Melina rolled onto her feet and turned around to see who her attacker was. Layla walked into the bright light with a large smirk on her face. This could not be happening to her. Melina turned around but Beth was there blocking her way.

* * *

**Christian and Joey:**

"Joey..." Christian started. "Do you think we can make it? We need to get in that truck as soon as we can or else Batista will kill us." Joey looked at the truck that was about twenty metres away.

"I think we can make it" Joey said turning his attention back to Christian.

"I swear to god if I get shot I will kick your ass" Christian replied lividly.

"With what leg?" Joey questioned a smirk definite on his face.

"Ha ha very funny Mercury" Christian replied sarcastically.

"I know I am funny... anyway" he drew out his pistol and made his way across to the van with Christian at his heels. "You know you better know how to start this thing" Joey stated making Christian roll his eyes and open the truck door.

"It's called putting the key in the ignition, idiot..." Christian pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"How did you get the keys?" Joey questioned as he got into the passenger seat.

"We had the keys and we needed the truck" Christian replied as he called Batista.

"Right..." Joey mumbled.

* * *

**Melina/Layla/Beth:**

Melina tried to grab her pistol out of her coat pocket but Beth managed to grab both arms and restrain her. "Get her Layla! Get her!" Beth yelled as Melina started kicking madly, doing anything to get her off. Layla went for a roundhouse kick hitting Melina's jaw that a couple of months back Jeff had broken. She winced in pain as it started throbbing again. Layla went for another kick but Melina managed to slip out of Beth's grip, making Layla kick Beth onto the hard floor. As Layla went to check on Beth Melina took a minute to recover. She bent down on one knee clutching her jaw. Layla turned her attention back to her making Melina push Layla away. Finally Melina delivered a kick to the back of Layla's leg making her fall onto a rotten old crate. Beth returned slowly to her feet and rapidly turned Melina around. Beth went to throw a punch but Melina blocked it and instead through a punch at Beth making her stumble back. Melina turned around to make sure Layla wasn't up again. This allowed Beth to hurl Melina through a half collapsed wall which immediately crumpled as she went through it.

* * *

**Team 1/ Team 2 (JoMo/Christy/Cody/ Rey/Mickie/Candice/Evan/Cena/Maria):**

"Morrison!" Cena yelled making Team 1 turn around.

"Cena...Where's Trish and Jeff?" John questioned. Team 2 all exchanged looks of sorrow before Cena spoke for a second time.

"Jeff's dead" Cena replied his lips pursed together tightly. Trish jogged up behind him as Morrison's gaze was set on Trish. He knew the pain Trish must have been going through. The time he was inches away from losing Melina was the pain that Trish must have been feeling. Jeff was her everything.

"You guys have to hurry" Trish spoke quickly as she grabbed Cena's arm.

"Trish, I'm so sorry" Christy said gently grabbing her arm. Trish shook her head. They didn't understand Jeff was alive, he wasn't dead.

"Have you told Matt?" Cody asked in complete shock.

"No we haven't" Evan replied with a grim expression.

"Trish this is terrible" Mickie said embracing her in a hug as Rey also hugged her.

"You don't understand, I found Jeff and he needs serious help" Trish remarked urgently as she jogged off. "C'mon, he's hurt bad..."

"Jeff's alive?" Maria asked in more shock.

"That's great news" Candice added. "We should go help him" Candice suggested.

"I think we should. Trish lead the way" Rey retorted as Trish ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

**Punk/Chuck/Boss: **

"You see that?" The Boss pointed to Team 1 and Team 2 of the HD. "They are leaving I want you two to following them while I go and take care of business...family business."

"Boss you can't expect the both of us to take them on" Punk stated both his eyebrows raised at his Boss.

"There's nine of them and two of us what are we supposed to do?" Chuck questioned while the Boss rolled his eyes.

"Find Christian and Joey" The Boss ordered. Punk and Chuck exchanged looks of confusion. "Then find Batista, Kofi and Truth. Help them pack the drugs onto the truck and then follow Team's 1 and 2 of the HD, you understand?"

"Yes but why are we leaving the warehouse so soon?" Chuck questioned.

"Because we're burning it to the ground" The Boss wore his arrogant grin.

* * *

**Melina/Layla/Beth:**

"Good job Beth" Layla replied as she got up holding her own back. The burning sensation just erupted through Melina body as she threw some of the concrete rubble off herself. Burying her face in her hands was the only way she could sooth the agony going through her forehead. Layla who wanted revenge for being thrown through a crate went to through a punch at Melina who had managed to get to one knee. Melina managed to block Layla's punch despite her head throbbing uncontrollably. Melina tripped Layla onto the concrete rubble. Melina who stumbled to her feet managed to dodge a kick from Beth. Beth smacked Melina's jaw making her stumble back and fall to the ground. She looked up at the high ceiling and closed her eyes in a silent agony as she got back up to one knee, slowly and with a bit of difficulty . Beth picked Melina up and face planted her onto a pile of concrete slabs. She rolled off her head spinning and her midsection bruised. Both her hands were clutching her head while Beth had an arrogant smirk on her face. Melina looked at her hands blood on them, she was guessing from her head. She closed her eyes tight in a silent agony before Beth pulled her up to her feet, only to drop Melina back first onto the concrete slabs for a second time. The cold concrete compared to the burning pain in her back was nothing. Melina blinked away the tears of agony that were threatening to stream down her face.

* * *

**Team 3/ Team 4 (Randy/Edge/Lita/Matt/Eve/Mike/Kelly/Michelle/Jericho/Tyson/Nattie):**

Randy's vision returned to him after Gail had hit him in the head with some object. She was up to something and he had to save her. "Orton, man, your girl to much for you?" Matt asked helping him to a sitting position.

"Alone time eh? What did you guys do?" Edge asked with a grin. Randy closed his eyes in a silent agony and rubbed his head.

"I forgot how strong Gail was..." he mumbled shaking his head a couple of times before his full vision returned to him.

" I bet she is pretty strong" Jericho said with a grin making Randy frown at him.

"Chris that's disgusting" Michelle admitted. "You have to remind me why I love you again" she said with a smile.

"Michelle, Chris" Eve started but got interrupted by the two love birds.

"What?" they replied in unison making everyone stare at them.

"Shut up!" Tyson yelled at them. Natalya grabbed his arm gently and realised someone was missing.

"Wait where's Gail?" she asked as everyone looked amongst them.

"Yeah where is she?" Lita asked looking around also. Mike brought his hand up to his mouth in thought.

"I think we need a search party" Kelly suggested as Mike nodded in agreement.

"Kelly's right. Edge and Matt can be on the lookout for Gail while the rest of us stop the SES stealing the drugs" Mike ordered around before Randy gingerly stood up.

"Listen here Mr Dead Guy, Gail is my girlfriend and I'm going to look for her" Randy stated rather aggressively.

"Fine, Orton and Edge can go search for Gail while the rest of us stop the SES stealing those drugs" Mike said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Melina/Layla/Beth:  
**  
Beth picked up something Melina couldn't see because she was seeing stars. She had to win this fight. She had to, for John. John couldn't go through this a second time. Beth drove the plank of wood into Melina's sternum making her cry out in agony. Melina fell with a dull thud on the hard concrete floor. Beth went to hit her again but with a frustrated, pain filled primal scream Melina kicked the plank back into Beth's head. With another pain filled primal scream she managed to drive Beth's head into the concrete slabs making her fall limp and unconscious. One down, one to go.

* * *

**Batista/Kofi/R-Truth:**

"Kingston you are a genius" Batista patted him on the back as he unlocked one of the shipment containers. "Dude if I could be half as good as you while doing these things I would be majorly happy" Batista admitted.

"Woah..." R-Truth mumbled as he saw the bundles of drugs in the shipment container. "We are going to be rich man. Not only rich we are going to be millionaires with this stuff" Truth said his mouth hanging as he saw the amount of drugs there.

"I think we're gonna need to call Christian and Joey now" Kofi also said his mouth hanging when he saw the amount of drugs.

"Is that even going to fit in the truck?" Batista asked in complete sceptism. R-Truth and Kofi both shrugged not knowing.

* * *

**Christian/Joey/Punk/Chuck:**

"What are you two doing here?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Boss said he needs us to help load the drugs into truck" Chuck replied.

"Ok then, I'll drive to the shipment containers and we'll start loading" Christian said with a smirk. "We are going to be rich baby!"

"And America's most wanted" Joey added.

"Shut up Joey, you're such a party pooper" Christian said shaking his head.

"Just letting you know Boss is burning the warehouse down so we're on limited time" Punk spoke quickly.

"Better step on it Chrish Chrish" Joey said with a grin making Christian roll his eyes and step on the accelerator.

* * *

**Melina/Layla/Beth:**

The burning, throbbing sensation coursing through Melina's body was starting to take it's toll and she still had to take care of Layla. Layla drew out her pocket knife and lunged at Melina who grabbed Layla's wrist. There was a tussle for a couple minutes before their hands slipped and the knife slightly cut Melina's thigh. She fell down to one knee as Layla smirked at her. With a frustrated groan she punched Layla in the side of the head making her eyes roll back in her head. Melina looked down at her arms that had scrapes and welts on them and with that she collapsed next to a crate. She held her head as if speakers were pounding in it. She looked up as she saw a man applauding her. It was none other than her father. It couldn't be happening to her. She leaned against the crate holding her head and panting quickly as every noise was becoming muffled. The dizziness was getting to Melina as she tried to get up but she was so out of it. The throbbing throughout her body just became too violent. Finally the dizziness came to a stop as all went black.

* * *

**Feel free to review :) and thanks for reading :)**


	44. Chapter 43: Warehouse Part 5

**Wow... this is the longest chapter ever! I'm busy writing the other chapters of this story. So I would like to thank my brother for writing this very LONG chapter. He is awesome! Also I would like to thank the reviewers who are also awesome! :) **

**Enjoy!**

:) 

* * *

**Batista/Kofi/R-Truth/Punk/Joey/Christian/Chuck/Layla/Beth:**

With an ear deafening screech Christian parked the truck outside one of the shipment containers making R-Truth cover his ears. "Dude, you could've just I don't know made less of a racket" he shook his head. Christian rolled his eyes as Batista and Kofi started loading the drugs into the truck.

"Hey Christian" Joey called from a couple of metres away. "I think the truck is too small" he said with his mouth hanging.

"What do you mean the truck is too- oh? Damn man..." Christian said his eyes widening.

"Yeah that's the slight problem we had" Truth said with a shrug.

"We can make it fit" Punk replied. "I mean for god's sake it is a truck we can fit this stuff in it" he replied as he continued to pack things into the truck. Chuck caught sight of Beth and Layla who had come to help pack the drugs into the truck.

"Hey girls" he greeted them with a small smile, "what happened to you?" he asked when he saw them both.

"Melina" they both replied in unison and Chuck raised both eyebrows at them.

"Melina did this you to you?" he asked in disbelief. "Wow... I didn't think she had it in her" he replied dumping a bag of drugs into the truck. "Wait in the truck ok?"

"Chuck!" Kofi called from a couple metres away. "Hurry up and help man!"

"Ok, ok!" he yelled back in frustration.

"We have an hour and 15 minutes until this place burns" Punk said running to the truck.

* * *

**Melina/Boss:**

Melina awoke to ice cold water being poured all over her. She gasped and spluttered as she swallowed some of the water. Melina's vision returned to her to see her father holding a black bucket in his hand. "Hey Mel, nice to see you awake" Melina tried to move her hands but her father smiled evilly at her attempt to free herself. "I'm not stupid Mel. You're a feisty one it would be stupid for me not to restrain you." Melina looked down at the ropes that restrained her while her father smiled down at her. He kneeled down next to her as she was sitting on the floor. "I've been waiting all my life for this" he slapped her cheek slightly. Melina squirmed to get free but it was no use. "How's that back of yours?" he asked but Melina didn't reply.

"Why are you doing this?" Melina asked her eyes shut tight in a silent agony. Melina quickly snapped her eyes opened as she felt something cool but sharp on her left arm. Looking away quickly before crying out in pain, she felt the same thing on her arm quickly move, cutting into her skin. "Dad, why are you doing this?" Melina asked for a second time. She cried out when she felt her father jab the sharp object cutting the skin of her arm again quickly.

"This reminds me of what I did to your sister, except she got it worse" he said with a shrug. Melina felt the blood pooling in the palm of her hand that made her shudder and her father smirk. Feeling tears of pain filling her eyes rapidly before crying out in pain again loudly, she felt her father cut into her arm again and again. She closed her eyes in a silent agony while her father laughed at her attempt to get free. "You know Gail right? She would be familiar with this the only difference is that I broke everyone bone in her body and she wanted her idealized sister to come and save her." Melina cried out again as she felt her father slice into her left arm again making Melina bite down on her bottom lip. He pressed down harder making Melina cringe and then finally scream.

"Dad…why are you doing this" Melina asked again. He threw his pocket knife to the side and smiled down at her. Melina's face snapped to the right once her father slapped her. The taste of blood was evident in Melina's mouth now as her father slapped her again making her cry out in agony. "Dad…stop…" Melina begged. He shrugged off her attempt to plead not caring what she wanted.

"I'm waiting for Gail to come and save her sister and then Gail and I have some unfinished business to take care of" he said as he stood up and stretched.

"I told you. If you touch Gail again I will end you, you understand?" Melina questioned her eyes ablaze as her father's expression went from smiling to frowning. He bent down next to her grabbing her hair slightly making Melina wince.

"Gail has too many weaknesses, she may seem badass but she's not. She's just an afterthought that I destroyed in one night. And you watch when she comes to save you" he paused the smile returning to his face, "if she comes to save you, I'll point out every flaw she has." He shoved Melina's head down.

"Dad, you have me what else do you want?" Melina asked her eyes teary as she finally looked up at him.

"You haven't changed one bit you know that? Always caring about others and never yourself. Too bad actually you would've made a good sidekick." The Boss turned around when he heard someone clapping. "Gail how nice of you to join us."

"We have some unfinished business to take care of" Gail said folding her arms and staring, with her eyes ablaze, across at her father.

"I believe we do but how about we fill Mel in, after all she doesn't know the story" he said with a maniacal smile on his face. Gail flinched at his words as Melina looked between her father and Gail.

* * *

**Randy/Edge: **

He was so worried for her. Edge knew what was wrong with him after all he knew what Randy must be going through. "I'm worried" Randy finally spoke after hours of looking for Gail. "I'm worried sick Adam." Edge raised both his eyebrows at Randy. How shocking he had called him Adam.

"Randal I know you're worried" Edge placed a hand on his shoulder. "But Gail can take care of herself, I for one know that."

"Let's not play games man, this is a serious issue" Randy said burying his head in his hands. Edge pursed his lips tightly together and crouched down in front of Randy.

"Who say's I'm playing games bro" he said his eyes glinting. "And trust me I know this is a serious issue." Randy let out a frustrated groan as he stood up. "I swear her being Ninja doesn't help" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Randy asked in a frustrated tone.

"I said…" he thought for a second, "there's a ginger that looks like kelp" Edge replied with a shrug.

"Right…" Randy nodded reluctantly. "And I thought I hit my head to hard."

"Shut up Orton."

* * *

**JoMo/Cody/Christy/Rey/Mickie/Candice/ Evan/Cena/Maria/Trish/Jeff:  
**

Trish couldn't help but let a small smile find its way onto her features as she jumped down to the muddy river bank next to Jeff's limp body. She closed her eyes, happy that he was alive. That's what mattered right now, that Jeff was safe and alive. A small smile appeared on Jeff's face when he realised that Trish had returned for him. "You came back" he smiled up at her despite the amount of pain he was in.

"Of course I did and I even brought help" Trish replied caressing his cheek gently.

"Did I mention I love you?" he questioned .

"I love you too Jeff" Trish said grabbing his hand gently. He heard voices one he knew was Cena's.

"Jeffro buddy..." Cena jumped down next to him. "You're going to be ok man." He helped him to a sitting position making Jeff close his eyes in a silent agony. "Trish how are we going to do this?" Cena asked. John jumped down, followed by Evan and Rey to help get Jeff up to the grass.

"I say three people carry him up the slope" John suggested.

"Morrison?" Jeff asked knowing he recognised that voice.

"Jeffro man, you're gonna be ok..." he gently grabbed Jeff's legs in order to lift him. "Evan you wanna help lift him."

"Yeah sure." With an effort Cena, Morrison and Evan managed to bring Jeff up to the dead grass.

"Bro are you ok?" Rey asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm doing great" Jeff replied sarcastically.

"Oh thank god you're alive Jeff" Maria said kneeling next to him her eyes filling with tears again.

"Good to know that I'm loved guys" Jeff panted his eyes still closed in a silent agony.

"We were so worried" Candice admitted.

"How did this even happen?" Christy asked in confusion.

"Long story" Evan replied shaking his head.

"Cody call Brett and tell him to put Jeff in the van" Mickie spoke quickly.

"Will do" Cody went to call Brett and a couple of seconds later Brett and David arrived in the black van.

"Where's Mel?" Jeff asked making John have a realisation. Mel, how could he forget? What a bad husband he was going to be. Mel his wife, how could he be so stupid? "John?" Jeff questioned bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I... I don't know" John admitted. "I have to find her" John was about to run off but Trish grabbed his forearm.

"John...be careful" Trish said in all seriousness.

"I will and I'll bring Mel back."

* * *

**Gail/Melina/Boss:**

Gail stood in a fighting stance as her father stared at her with his arrogant smirk on his face. "Do you want me to tell the story?" he asked looking at Gail's expression change.

"That's not needed. This is between you and me Dad" Gail said jumping from side to side ready to fight with her father.

"This is between the three of us isn't it?" he asked making Gail let her guard down for a second. "Didn't this all start because of Mel?" Gail's eyes darted around as she thought about it for a moment. "If there was no Melina you wouldn't have been in that position in the first place."

"You were drunk" Gail managed to say. "Let Mel go Dad, she has nothing to do with this!" Gail exclaimed her eyes teary. He brought his hand up to his mouth thinking about it for a second.

"You know I think you need some persuasion Gail" he said as Gail frowned. He kicked Melina in her side making her cry out in agony and making Gail lunge at him. She pushed him down to the ground as she bit down on her bottom lip in rage. "Gail wait... let me get back up" he raised his hands up. Gail didn't listen she lunged at him for a second time with multiple punches to his face. She got off of him and took a step back as he rolled around holding his nose.

"You have no right to bring Mel into this!" Gail yelled at him tears threatening to fall. "I told you this was between you and me!" she bellowed as her father got to one knee. She grabbed him by the collar making him smile up at her.

"You really think you can beat me?" he questioned laughing maniacally. "Really? Really? Really Gail? Really?" she stared down at him for a second. Gail let go of his collar for a moment. He grabbed Gail and pinned her against the wall. "I know your weakness Gail" grabbing her right shoulder gently. Gail opened her mouth to speak but instead head butted her father making him stumble back grabbing his already bloody nose.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Gail asked with a small laugh. "We'll see who scared of who" she said taking a step towards him.

* * *

**Mike/Kelly/Matt/Eve/Lita/Jericho/Michelle/ Tyson/Natalya:**

"We need to find these drugs" Matt stated. "We can't let the SES have them."

"It's becoming ridiculous Mike, we've been searching for hours" Jericho said sitting down on a crate. "Ridiculous..."

"Chris, Mike knows what his doing" Michelle replied sitting next to him, taking his hand in her own. "You just have to trust him."

"Yeah trust him" Jericho said looking up at Mike. "He pretended he was dead Chelle, how can I trust him?"

"Yeah how can we trust him after everything he did, it's been well over 5 years since he 'died' " Tyson added.

"Well be glad that his alive then" Eve stated. "What, you rather him be dead?"

"Well..." Lita started but then fell silent.

"It's good that his back" Natalya said with a small smile making Tyson glare at her.

"I'm standing right here" Mike replied with his lips pursed together. "Now with the help of K2 here"-he smiled at Kelly- "I have found where the drugs are. They are near the shipment containers which is a couple of metres from here."

"Hallelujah!" Jericho exclaimed, "about time DG..." he said with a smirk as he stood up and stretched.

"DG?" they all asked raising their eyebrows at him.

"You know" Jericho tilted his head slightly, "dead guy."

* * *

**Batista/Kofi/R-Truth/Christian/Joey/Punk/Chuck/Layla/Beth:**

They had managed to squeeze all the drugs into the back of the truck which was in itself quite an effort. "We are going to be rich baby!" Kofi exclaimed as he got in the passenger seat.

"Hell yeah" Batista replied with a smirk. They were going to be rich now and no one had even bothered to stop them. The HD would be no match for the SES now, not when the SES had the money from the drugs.

"We are going to be living the high life" Truth said lighting his cigarette in celebration. He lit Chuck a cigarette as well.

"The HD won't stand a chance" Christian replied pecking Beth on the cheek slightly. He started the truck and made his way out of the warehouse.

"We should throw a party back at headquarters" Joey suggested.

"We totally should..." Punk said with a smile and at that moment the truck slowed to a halt. "What the hell?" Punk asked.

"Why have we stopped?" Layla asked Christian.

"I...I don't know" Christian said trying to start the truck up. "What the hell?"

"Oh shit..." Kofi mumbled as he looked at the side mirrors. "It's Mike..."

"Mike?" they all asked in unison.

"I knew that freak should have stayed dead!" Batista yelled enraged.

* * *

**JoMo:**

Stupid that's what he was stupid. He should have followed Melina. Seriously what was he thinking? Of course she would be ok right? She was in a warehouse full of psychos. What the hell was he thinking? John ran madly through the warehouse wondering where she could be. Her father was probably after her, he already had gone after Gail when she was on a date with Randy. She was bound to be the next target. Where the hell could she be? John let out a frustrated groan as he ran a hand through his silky hair. "I'm so stupid!" he yelled not caring who heard him. Luckily for him Randy and Edge were nearby searching for Melina's sister in crime, Gail.

* * *

**Randy/Edge:**

"Look Randy, she couldn't have gone far" Edge tried to reassure him.

"This warehouse is huge Edge she could be anywhere!" Randy yelled.

"Yelling and sitting here isn't going to help us find Gail is it?" Edge said a little impatiently.

"Well maybe we aren't supposed to find Gail!" he yelled back at him.

"Calm down ok. Then I might have a chance of talking with you" Edge said folding his arms. Randy took a deep breath.

"I'm so stupid" he mumbled to himself. A couple of seconds later it was as if Randy heard his echo.

"I'm so stupid!" John yelled not caring who heard him.

"Morrison?" Edge asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Mel, she's MIA" John replied pacing around.

"Missing in Armani?" Edge replied as a joke.

"No dude! Missing in action!" he yelled back at him.

"You and Orton need to calm down, we just have to keep looking" Edge tried to reach a compromise.

"Or we could try calling Brett" Randy suggested as both John and Edge turned around.

* * *

**Gail/Melina/Boss:**

Gail had beaten her father to the ground making him hold his busted up face and making Gail just stand above him shaking in rage. "Now I want you to let my sister go so we can finish what we started" Gail said her eyes glinting.

"Go to hell Gail" he spoke through gritted teeth. Gail kicked him in the side of head making him roll a couple of metres with his eyes closed shut in a silent agony. She took this time to go and untie her sister Melina.

"Mel..." she said as she stared at her sisters left arm. "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this" Gail replied her eyes teary as she untied Melina who fell onto her. Gail watched Melina hold her left arm protectively. "Mel, I don't think I've ever told you this but..." she paused for a second helping Melina sit upright, "I love you." Melina looked up into her sisters eyes which had tears definite in them.

"Gail, you're the best sister I could have ever wished for" Melina replied her eyes closed in a silent agony. Hearing Melina say that made Gail's heart glow it meant everything to hear Melina say that. It was absolutely heart warming. A cry of agony escaping from Melina's lips snapped Gail out of her thoughts.

"Mel..." Gail helped her up onto one knee and then finally up to her feet. Leaning her own weight on Gail was all she could do for the moment; her left arm was hurting her more than anything else. "Sorry this happened to you" Gail said biting down on her lower lip.

"Don't worry it's only a few cuts, scraps and welts, I'll be ok mostly" Melina said with a small smile.

* * *

**Randy/Edge/JoMo/Brett:**

"Hey Brett it's Morrison" John spoke into his earpiece. "I was wondering if you could give us the location of Mel or Gail?"

"Why? Aren't they with you?" he asked his facial expression turning into a perplexed one.

"They're MIA" John gulped and continued to pace around the room.

"Missing in Armani?" Brett asked.

"No for god's sake!" John yelled back at him. Brett typed around and there was a couple of seconds of silence before Brett spoke again.

"The spot where Team 1 was with the rotten floorboards. She's below that, I don't know where that is" Brett replied.

"I do... what about Gail?" John asked.

"She's there too."

"Thanks Brett."

"You know where they are?" Randy asked standing up.

"Yeah I do we should hurry" John replied.

"Lead the way" Edge stood aside to let John show them the way.

* * *

**Melina/Gail/Boss: **

Their father reached for the knife he was using on Melina earlier, and made his way towards the two of them. He was about a couple of metres away when Gail realised what he was up to. She pushed Melina to the side making her fall with a sickly sounding crunch. Everything happened so fast during those few seconds. Her father stumbled back the knife gripped tightly in his hand, staring at what he had done his look of terror turning into one of satisfaction. Gail fell to her knees as the reality of what had just happened sunk in. She brought a hand to her side, crying out in agony as she did so. Gail clenched her other hand in a fist as she was trying to block out the pain from where her father had stabbed her.

"I told you I knew your weakness Gail" he kneeled next to her. "Your weakness is Melina, it always has been hasn't it?" he asked with that arrogant smirk. Gail trembled slightly from her pain but her father had put her through enough. With that she brought a hard slap across her father's face. Grabbing his face and licking the blood off his lips he laughed maniacally. "You bitch!" he backhanded her making Gail fall onto her hands and feet.

"Gail!" Melina made her over to her, worried sick. "No...No Gail" Melina grabbed her sister by the forearm and brought her up to her knees.

"Mel..." Gail said falling onto her side. "Mel..." Gail recoiled slightly as tears streamed down Melina's face. Gail felt the warm tears finally fall. "I love you" Gail managed to choke out.

"You're not leaving me ok? Keep your eyes open!" Melina exclaimed. Gail whimpered slightly as the burning sensation returned to her side. "Gail no..." Melina tilted her head slightly.

"Mel are you here?" she heard John call her.

"I'm here" she yelled back. Her father stood up and attempted to flee the scene but bumped into John, Randy and Edge.

"You're not going anywhere" Edge said with a smirk and punched him to the ground. "You're going to jail buddy."

"Gail!" Randy exclaimed falling to his knees next to her. "What happened?" Randy demanded. He stared at Gail's pale face because she was losing so much blood.

"Rands, I-" she closed her eyes in a silent agony, "love you." John wrapped his arms around Melina who just sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not losing you" Randy said gently picking her up making her wince. "You're going to be ok." John stared at Edge who had handcuffed Mr Perez in order for the police to take him to jail. "I'm not losing you Gail! I can't lose you" Randy said his eyes filling with tears as he ran in the direction from which he came with Melina and John at his heels.

"C'mon let's go" Edge said shoving Mr Perez.

* * *

**David Hart Smith/Brett Hart/Jeff/Trish:**

"We both thought you were dead man" David replied sitting next to him in the van.

"I think everyone thought that" Jeff replied with a small smile.

"It's good to have our Jeffy back though" Trish said with a small smile and a quick kiss to his cheek.

"It's very good actually but Mel and Gail are missing too" Brett decided to be the person who delivered the bad news at a good time.

"Great..." Trish mumbled. "They're going to be ok right?"

"I'm not sure but John, Randy and Edge are looking for them."

* * *

**Christy/Cody/Rey/Mickie/Candice/Evan/Cena/Maria/Mike/Kelly/Jericho/Michelle/Matt/**  
**Eve/Tyson/Natalya/ Chuck/Punk/Christian/Joey/Beth/Layla/Batista/Kofi/R-Truth:**

They were all outside the warehouse now and the SES couldn't manage to get the truck started. Blue and red lights flashed indicating that the police were here and that the SES members were indeed going to jail...again."Chuck I thought you killed Mike!" Kofi yelled at him.

"Sorry I didn't hit him hard enough!" Chuck yelled back at him.

"It's only Mike and his team ok?" Joey stated in order to keep them all calm.

"Only Mike and his team?" Punk questioned in disbelief.

"And the rest of the HD" Christian gulped nervously as he looked out of the front windscreen.

"Get out of the truck there's no use now!" Mike yelled at them. Cena and Cody opened the door and dragged Kofi and R-Truth out of the truck.

"Get your grubby hands off me Cena!" Truth yelled pushing him slightly. "I'm not going to jail again!"

"Too bad Truth you got caught lying" Cena said with a smirk. With the help of Matt, Tyson, Evan and Rey, they managed to drag the rest of the SES out of the truck. Chuck stared at his former members Kelly, Michelle and Jericho.

"You traitors!" he yelled at them. "We were going to be rich!"

"Just shut up and get in the cop van" Evan said shoving him into the cop van as Cena and Cody pushed Truth and Kofi in.

"This is Orton's doing isn't it?" Kofi asked his eyes ablaze with anger.

"Actually, it was all my doing" Officer DiBiase Jnr stated. "Orton was a colleague of mine."

"You have to be kidding me!" Kofi yelled as he looked up.

"Good going guys" Joey mumbled as he hopped into the van along with Batista, Punk, Christian, Beth and Layla.

"We were always going to win" Christy said as the SES members scowled at them.

"Shut up!" Christian yelled back at her.

"Shut up yourself" Cody replied looking him up and down. No one spoke to his girlfriend like that.

"Yeah you don't know anything do you?" Rey added with a smile.

"We know plenty!" Batista snapped back at them.

"I'm sure you do blockhead" Mickie said making Batista open his mouth to speak but he shut it again.

"Mickie showing some fire that you never had" Beth said with a smirk.

"Beth be quiet" Candice added.

"Where are Jeff and Trish?" Matt asked confused.

"Jeff's dead" Kofi said. "Boom, boom, boom."

"Jeff's alive, Trish found him so you failed at that too" Maria said.

"Kingston! No one can do anything right!" Chuck yelled. "For god's sake!"

"Who are we waiting for just take them away already" Jericho replied.

"We are waiting for their Boss" Officer DiBiase Jnr replied.

"I see..." Jericho mumbled.

* * *

**John Morrison/Melina:**

They made their way out of the warehouse before Melina and John stopped a couple of metres away from the others. Melina let her grip loosen from around John, her eyes widening in panic as she saw Randy lie Gail down on a stretcher. Brett must have called the ambulance. She never let her dark hazel eyes leave Randy and Gail which made John turn her around to face him. He had a shocked, confused and slightly hurt expression written across his face, especially when he saw Melina's left arm and what her father had done to it. He knew it was his fault. All of it. When tears welled up in Melina's eyes he couldn't help but tear up also. "It was meant for me" Melina choked out making John frown.

"What was?" he asked as she flinched away from John's touch, shaking her head, the look upon her face told the story. She closed her eyes tighter as John grabbed her hand gently. "Mel?"

"He was supposed to stab me" Melina looked up at John tears streaming down her face. He tilted his head; his lips pursed together as Melina sat on a crate and buried her head in her hands. John kept his hazel eyes locked on Melina as he slowly made his way towards her. "Gail didn't deserve that."John sat next to Melina and sighed quietly, wrapping his arm around her and frowning slightly as he felt her tense up when he made contact with her.

"She's going to be ok now." The quietness of John's voice caused Melina to look up with slightly teary eyes. She closed her eyes again thinking this was all her fault. No wait. It was her fault. Gail was in this mess because of her."Come 'ere.." John mumbled. She slowly shifted over to beside him, leaning her head onto his shoulder as John wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as he did so. Melina smiled to herself despite the guilt and numbness she was feeling. Nothing could harm her in John's protective embrace. John looked sideways at Officer Dibiase Jnr pushing Mr Perez into the van and he knew what he had to do. He had to keep his promise, his promise to Mel. She felt John move away and wondered what he was up to.

"John where are you going?" she asked but she didn't receive an answer.

"Ted wait!" John called out making the SES members and the HD members look at him. "Mr Perez, I would like to ask you a few questions" John said his teeth gritted together.

"Why? Are you angry? Melina and Gail will pay for ruining this whole plan!" he yelled at John. "You're pathetic…" he replied looking John up and down. John grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the van.

"I'm pathetic huh? I'm not the one who almost killed both my daughters!" John hissed. "Now I suggest you shut up because if Gail dies and you cause us anymore pain, I swear, I'll make sure you rot in a jail cell!"

"John, John, John. The only thing I regret is not killing Melina first" he smiled manically. John slammed him against the van again making the Boss laugh manically.

"How could you do that to them? They're both your daughters! They loved you once and you made their life hell" John said through gritted teeth.

"They loved me once John" the Boss replied looking into John's hazel eyes.

"You deserve to rot in hell" John replied letting go of his collar and walking away.

"Not as bad as Gail and Melina deserve to" he retorted. John turned around to say something but decided that he wasn't even worth the breath. Ted then pushed him into the van and before he closed the doors, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Shut up!" the Boss yelled back as Ted pursed his lips together and shut the door on him.

* * *

**I swear my brother should get a fanfic account of his own instead of helping me write mine. Feel free to review and I apologise for the length :) Thanks for reading! :) :) :) **


	45. Chapter 44: Wedding Preparations

**FINALLY! I got around to updating this story :) I have to admit this chapter is sort of bad cos I was running out of ideas.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

A couple of months passed after the SES were arrested and both Jeff and Gail were out of hospital after their near-death experiences. Thankfully none of the HD members were gone and amazingly and somewhat strangly there was no SES anymore. This pleased John Morrison and Melina whose wedding had been destroyed the first time due to Jeff attacking Melina. As John sat alone in his room a small smile found it's way to his face. There was no more SES. Never again would they bother him or his wife-to-be Melina and nothing during that instant could make him any happier...well maybe one thing, his marriage to the girl of his dreams, Melina. John was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt someone lean on his shoulder; he stared down at Melina who seemed so relaxed in his arms, something she wasn't for quite some time. "Johnny...what are you thinking about?" she asked looking up at him. Was she honestly asking that? It didn't matter anyway, the both of them were finally relaxed not caring about anything right now.

"Babe, I was thinking about our wedding and how the SES won't ever bother us again..." John smiled down at her. It was a great feeling...no...it was an amazing feeling. Nothing could make him happier. Marrying Melina and the SES in jail for probably life. "Did I tell you I love you?" John asked his grin melting Melina's heart.

"I believe you have not told me that" Melina replied a smile finally becoming evident on her features. The pressure of the SES was off her shoulders, not to mention that Gail was perfectly fine now. That was enough for Melina to be happy and of course getting married to John next week.

"I love you...you know that, well you should anyway" he smirked as he leaned in towards her. Melina looked up into John's mesmerising eyes as John caught sight of this he stared down at her beautiful dark brown eyes. "Did I ever tell you have beautiful eyes?" Melina shook her head at him. What was with all the flattering comments? She knew exactly what she had to say to him.

"Did I ever tell you have beautiful abs?" she tried to hold back a laugh as John turned slightly red from embarassment.

"That's not funny..." John replied folding his arms, trying to keep his face serious.

"It wasn't supposed to be" Melina replied reclining back on the couch as John shook his head at her the heart-melting smiling returning to his face. John held Melina close to himself, holding her tightly as if he didn't want to let her go again. Melina felt his lips meet her cheek and she turned towards him. She returned the kiss upon John's lips but they were interupted by a knock on the door. John rolled his eyes as Melina sat back again. "I'm guessing you're getting it?" Melina asked sarcastically. John opened the door to find Gail and Randy standing at his door.

"Hey guys" he greeted them in a cheery tone. What was there to be unhappy about anyway? "Come on in" he stood aside letting Gail and Randy make themselves at home. " I see you recovered well Gail" he replied smiling at her. It was a touchy subject but on the plus side at least Gail was still with them and not...dead.

"Yeah...it's been a rough couple of weeks, you know?" Gail replied her lips pursed together as she snuggled closer to Randy who in return wrapped his arm around her. "So you two are getting married next week? That's so exiciting!" Gail exclaimed staring at both her sister and her brother-in-law.

"I know!" Melina also exclaimed. "I can't wait and this time nothing can stuff it up!" Melina smiled as she placed her hand gently on John's whose smile grew as he stared down at their hands intertwined together. "Babe, should we tell them the news?" she asked mainly adressing John.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he looked from Randy to Gail and back to Melina. "Well, the two of us have decided to have you as our Maid of Honour and our Best Man at our wedding. We just wanted to make sure it was ok with the two of you first."

"John...my man, it would be an honour to be your best man at your wedding" Randy replied with a distinctive nod. "I have already started writing the speech..." John shot him a strange look. "I was kidding..."

"Anyway...what about you Gail?" John turned his attention to her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Gail exclaimed jumping up and down. "I would happily do that!" she wrapped her arms tightly around Melina excited that she was going to be the Maid of Honour at her sisters wedding.

"Well I guess we're all set then" Melina replied excited. "That reminds me JoMo I have to call my Mum!" Melina ran in the opposite direction stunning the trio.

"Someone's excited..." Randy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Rands stop being a party pooper, she has a right to be excited!" Gail exclaimed leaning back against him.

"Party pooper?" Randy asked a grin definite on his features.

"Yes a party pooper!" Gail exclaimed a grin on her features as well.

"Both of you calm your farm! Now excuse me I have to follow Mel" he got off the couch and followed Melina into the kitchen.

"I guess we better leave them alone to organise their wedding huh?" Randy asked peering into the kitchen.

"Yeah we probably should..." Gail admitted staring at the ground. With that the both of them crept out of the room, without being notice by Melina or John. It was best to leave them alone to organise the most important day of their lives. It needed to be perfect and that's what John and Melina were, perfect for each other.

* * *

**So I finally finished this chapter. I know it wasn't that good and it was short but I had limited ideas for what to write. Thanks for reading :) And feel free to review :)**


	46. Chapter 45: The Wedding Part 1

**Hey peeps, felt like updating again. This chapter is pretty much leading up to the wedding. I think it's boring to be honest so let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**Melina/Trish/ Gail/Eve/Maria/Mickie James/Candice Michelle/Christy Hemme/Lita/Natalya/Michelle McCool/Kelly Kelly:**

She was happier than ever because today she was getting married to John Morrison. Melina strode around her room all excited waiting for Trish to return with the dresses and Mickie to return with the flowers. Everything was so last minute but it didn't really matter. Bottom line was she, Melina Nava Perez, was getting married to John Morrison. No words could describe how joyful she was right now, it was totally indescribable. "Congratulations sis..." Gail brought Melina out of her thoughts.

"Gail!" Melina exclaimed embracing her sister in a tight hug. "Thanks so much..." she replied a grin written on her features. "I'm so...nervous...I mean what happens if I forget what to say in front of everyone?" Melina asked slightly panicked. That would be so embarassing in front of friends and family.

"You won't forget and plus it's only your friends and family. We all love you" Gail had that cheeky smile of hers written all over her face that made Melina shake her head, disapproving.

"That's not funny...and where's Trish and Mickie with the stuff?" Melina asked going into panic mode. Eve who was putting make up on couldn't help but chime into the conversation. She was wearing a full-length blue satin dress that looked stunning.

"Stop panicking Mel..." Eve smiled sympathetically at Melina who sheepishly smiled back. And to think she was excited earlier? This was so stressful but she knew it would pay off.

"Where is Trish? I need my wedding dress!" Melina exclaimed letting out a frustrated groan. The moment she slumped down on the couch Trish came bursting through the door with Maria, Candice and Christy at her heels carrying coat hangers of dresses. "Finally!" Melina exclaimed running up to Trish giving her a quick hug and snatching her dress in complete hurry as she ran to the bathroom to change.

"Someone's a little desperate..." Maria said in surprise as she slumped down exhausted from running around all day.

"You know, I'm going to use the other bathroom cos I'm a bridesmaid and I have to look better than Mel!" Trish exclaimed snatching the bag from Christy and hurrying off.

"Yeah, don't thank us for coming with you Trish!" Christy yelled after her. "Typical..." A short silence fell amongst Gail, Christy, Candice, and Eve.

"I think we should all get ready" Candice suggested, "unless you want me to turn up in this crappy tracksuit."

"Since I'm ready you three go and get ready" Eve suggested "and I will wait for Mickie and co." With that the trio scurried off to get ready for the important occasion. "Finally I can get some peace around here..." Mickie James burst through the door shortly after Eve stated what she did; Lita, Natalya, Michelle and Kelly followed her in.

"I've got the the flowers" Mickie panted. It sounded as if she was running around like crazy...she probably was.

"Oh god and the guy at the shop was all weird too" Lita admitted shaking her head remembering the strange man.

"I thought he was kinda cute..." Kelly mumbled receiving weird looks from everyone.

"Don't let Mike hear you say that" Natalya replied smirking slightly.

"Ok, all of you be quiet and give me the flowers. You really have to go change out of whatever the hell you're wearing" Eve replied looking the five up and down.

"You're so rude..." Michelle replied sarcastically.

"The truth hurts" Eve stated. As the five went back to their rooms Eve sat back down staring at the beautiful flowers that were going to be used for the wedding and probably as gifts. It was a beautiful sunny day in spring. It was the most perfect day to hold this wedding.

* * *

**John Morrison/Jeff Hardy/Randy Orton:**

John adjusted his tie in the mirror with a huge smile on his face. How exciting! He was going to be a married man! He swerved around looking at himself in the mirror making sure he looked 150%. His hair was slightly slicked back so it wouldn't get in the way during the day. John turned around to both Randy and Jeff who were on the bridal party. "How do I look?" he questioned raising his hands at the both of them.

"Pretty damn sexy man" Randy said with a grin. Jeff elbowed him making Randy crumple slightly. "What the hell was that for?" Randy asked coughing.

"That's for being weird..." Jeff replied also grinning.

"Guys seriously how do I look?" John asked again.

"You look fine man..." Jeff replied. "But Mickie just came back with the flowers. Trish came back with the dresses. Apparently the bridesmaids are wearing red dresses."

"That's good they match my tie" John said turning around to check himself out in the mirror again. "Do you have the red flowers?"

"What?" Randy asked in protest. "I'm not wearing a red flower. Seriously? A red flower?" What was this? John grinned at Randy. "What? It's not funny I'm not wearing a red flower..." he folded his arms in protest.

"Hey Randy I heard that these red flowers" he held one up in Randy's face, "are Gail's favourite, she be thrilled if you wore one..." Randy snatched it out of Jeff's grasp.

"You may have won this time Hardy but I will get you...just you wait" Randy replied jokingly as he pinned the red flower to his suit jacket. "Why are we wearing white ties?"

"Why are you complaining so much?" Jeff asked staring at him.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Randy fell silent an arrgoant smile on his face as Jeff shook his head.

"You seem nervous Orton" Jeff said with a small smirk.

"Well, yeah, I don't want to dance with Gail in front of everyone."

"Orton... I'm the one getting married not you, so chillax" John punched him lightly on the arm forcing Randy to grin sheepishly back at him.

"Anyway are we all set?" Jeff asked.

"We sure are" John replied his grin widening.

"Well cool let's make our way to the church" Randy replied.

"Let's do this" John stated taking a big breath before following Jeff and Randy out the door. This was the best day of his life. He felt as if he was on top of the world. Marrying Melina was the one thing he could think about today.

* * *

**John Cena/Cody Rhodes/Mike Mizanin/Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho/Edge/Rey Mysterio/ Evan Bourne/ Tyson Kidd/ Brett Hart/ David Hart Smith:**

"Is anyone else really excited to see Mel and JoMo finally get married?" Bret asked all of the other guys who were all dressed in designer suits.

"Hell yeah, those to were made for each other" Cena admitted as he sat down on the couch making sure not to crease his suit as he did so.

"In touch with your feminine side Cena?" Cody asked his mischievious grin painted on his face. Cena shot him a quick glare as if telling him to be quiet.

"But it's true Codeman." There was a pause before Mike realised what he said. "I mean John and Mel...not Cena..."

"Sure...sure" Matt replied. There was a short silence before Matt spoke again. "I can't believe how much we've been through guys...we're like family now."

"Where did that come from?" Jericho asked with a small chuckle. "But I understand we're like family now...I don't want to go our separate ways."

"It came from the heart" Edge said with a smile. "We're family and I bet we still will be after we go our separate ways."

"Mi familia de por vida" Rey nodded while everyone just nodded back not sure what he just said. "I said...my family for life."

"I totally got that" Tyson nodded.

"Yeah you totally did" David replied.

"Guys, we're not going our separate ways. We're living in headquarters but minus Mel and John..." Evan retorted.

"Yeah that's true but who knows what Mel and John are planing next? I sure don't..." Mike replied.

"I guess we better get going to the church service then..." Edge stated.

"Yeah let's..." Matt trailed off.

* * *

**Melina/Trish Stratus/Gail Kim:**

"Ok we all looking stunning...especially you Mel" Trish admitted with a small smile. She reached over and picked up her bouquet of flowers before handing the other two bouquets to Melina and Gail.

"Thanks Trish..." Melina mumbled before embracing both Trish and Gail in a hug, "you two are my best friends, you know that right?" she smiled at them. "Trish you're still like a sister to me and Gail...well, I'm glad you're my lil sis."

"Aw, Mel" Gail hugged her sister back.

"We are family...all my brothers and sisters and me! We are family!" Trish started singing and shuffling which made Gail and Melina stare at her in slight confusion.

"Right..." Gail and Melina mumbled in unison.

"C'mon you don't know that song?" Trish asked as she stopped dancing; the way she was going, her dress was going to rip into one thousand pieces.

"Well duh everyone knows that song" Gail replied rolling her eyes. "And you sang it wrong Trish..."

"Really? How would you know Ninja?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's we are family! I got all my sisters with me! We are family!" Gail corrected Trish who had a scowl on her face.

"Whatevs..." Trish replied rolling her eyes. Melina screamed making the duo turn around worried. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my god!" Melina yelled in complete panic as Gail rolled her eyes at her.

"What now Mel? We have to get going to the church" Gail replied waiting patiently for an asnwer.

"We forgot to get our hair styled!" Melina exclaimed placing a hand on her forehead.

"How the hell did you forget that?" Gail questioned even though she didn't receive an answer.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Melina exclaimed. "We have to be at the church in 30 minutes!"

"Calm your farm Mel, I know just the place now let's go before we're even later!" Trish grabbed Melina's arm and dragged her out of the room. Gail looked up towards the ceiling.

"Remind me why I hang with these two again?" she spoke more to herself than anyone else.

"Ninja!" Trish peered through the door, "hurry up!"

"Ok, it's not my fault we're late" Gail retorted slightly annoyed.

"Just let's go!" Trish grabbed her arm and hurried out of the room. They were going to be late now. How could anyone forget something on their wedding day? Let's just hope everything else went to plan and that John might be late as well. This was going to be one stressful and exciting day.

* * *

**Yeah that was chapter 46. Sorry it was kind of boring and short. I promise that chapter 47-50 will be better! Thanks for reading and feel free to review.**


	47. Chapter 46: The Wedding Part 2

**OK finally got around to updating...I hope it's an ok chapter cos I put a lot of work into it :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The male half of the bridal party were chatting amongst each other in their limousine, they were about five minutes drive from the church when the limo came to a halt. What was going on? Don't tell me it broke down, not on my wedding day...I can't be late on my wedding day. John thought in panic. The driver turned around to stare at the three of them. "We have blown a tyre..." he stated almost afraid of the reaction he would get.

"Well can't you change it?" Randy asked in disbelief. "I mean we hired this limo for quite a lot of money."

"Yes and we will give you a refund..." the man replied slightly nervous. "We have to wait a couple of minutes for help."

"Hey man we don't have a couple of minutes, the groom is going to be late. When have you heard of a groom being late it's always the bride!" Jeff exclaimed.

"The church is 10 minutes away if you walk..." the man replied stuttering.

"If we walk?" John questioned raising his eyebrows. Letting out a frustrated groan he decided to voice his opinion. "Yeah let's just walk..."

"What?" Jeff and Randy replied in unison. "But this is the biggest day of your life?" Randy asked shocked.

"Yeah that's why I have to be on time..." he opened the door and let himself out.

"He's the boss Orton" Jeff said with a shrug before following John down the street.

"As best man I suggest you go with them" the driver said softly.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Randy asked slightly annoyed now.

"No but-"

"That's what I thought" Randy snapped and followed John and Jeff down the street and towards the church.

* * *

Luckily for Melina the hair dresser that Trish knew did a nice quick job on their hair so they were going to be on time. As they drove towards the church they noticed and parked limousine with the window down. "Uh excuse me, is this John's limo?" Trisk asked as she peered over the white convertable's door.

"Uh...no, no, I mean yes...I'm sorry it broke down and the guys ran off towards the church about 10 minutes ago, so they should be there already" the driver stuttered, he seemed nervous in Trish's eyes at least.

"They're there already?" Melina exclaimed. "What do you mean they're already there? What are we doing talking to you then?" Melina asked freaking out.  
"I-I-I- don't know" the driver replied.

"How about everyone calms down and let our driver drive" Gail suggested as their car started driving again. "Plus bride's are always supposed to be late."

"You know what Gail..." Melina started as Trish and Gail exchanged looks of confusion.

"What?" Gail asked biting down roughly on her lower lip.

"Stop being the cool, chilled younger sister!" Gail laughed at Melina's comment, not sure if she should take it seriously or not.

"What, you jealous?" Gail asked smiling back at her.

"No, don't be silly" Melina replied as Trish pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are we embarassing you Blondie?"

"Yeah...a bit" Trish retorted looking up at her.

"Um, we have arrived" their driving interrupted them.

"Oh god , now I have to walk down the aisle and like smile and wave..." Melina gulped nervously. "And there's my mum, she has to accompany me right?"

"Wave?" Trish and Gail asked in unison.

"I was quoting Madagascar!" Melina hissed in a low tone.

"The kids movie?" Gail as holding back a laugh.

"Considering you're the chilled one, you sure haven't watched all these movies" Melina retorted.

"Yeah but a kids movie?" Gail raised her eyebrows.

"How about we all get out of the car and walk down the aisle now" Trish smiled.

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you can boss us around" Gail replied trying to hold back a laugh. Trish shook her head and stepped out of the car. Melina followed with the help of the driver and Trish. This was going to be so fun but nerve racking at the same time. Melina took a deep breath once she was at the top of the stairs. This was it. The three of them were going to walk down the aisle in front of family and friends. Melina gave a quick hug and kiss to her Mum and took one last deep breath before the music played and the female side of the bridal party walked down the aisle.

* * *

John grinned as he watched Melina walk down the aisle in her elaborate wedding dress, that just made her look drop dead gorgeous. John was the happiest man alive right now and why wouldn't he be? He was going to marry the woman of his dreams, not to mention she looked beautiful. He couldn't help but grin even more when their eyes met, it was such a joyful moment for them both. Jeff watched Trish as she smiled at him only for him to grin back. Trish and Gail were wearing red satin dresses that matched John's tie and the flowers the men were wearing. "Wow, she looks hot" Randy whispered across to Jeff.

"Yeah Trish does..." Jeff whispered back to him with a small cheeky smirk written on his features. Randy rolled his eyes in aggravation.

"Not Trish you idiot, Gail" Randy hissed back in agitation. "Look, she's even checking me out" he grinned and gave a quick wink towards Gail. Jeff rolled his eyes. "You think it's the red flower?"

"You're her boyfriend of course she's checking you out...and newsflash I just told you that the flower you're wearing was her favourite just so you wouldn't upset John" Jeff smirked back at Randy who just had his mouth hanging in awe.

"You'll get it later Hardy" he replied as he turned around to face the front. The girls were on the left and the guys were on the right. The guests all sat back down as the music stopped and the Minister adressed the guests.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Melina and John I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration" the Minister began, making sure to make eye contact with most of the guests. Melina and John both wore smiles as their hands interwined for the moment. "We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Melina and John, beloved to us, now make and to share in the joy that Melina and John are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other." John grinned slightly at Melina who smiled sheepishly back at him. This was a huge day for the both of them and Melina was anxious very anxious.

"I really do think this is going to be one long day" Trish whispered to Gail who smiled in return and shook her head. The Minister shot them a look, he probably wanted them to be quiet.

"We rejoice and celebrate in the ways life has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand." Gail whispered something to Melina something that John couldn't quite catch, he was guessing it was secret sister talk. He shook his head making Randy stare sideways at him. The Minister turned his attention to John who straightened himself up and wore his heart warming grin. "John..." John looked up at him, the smile not even fading away, he was just so cheerful. This was the moment he was waiting for. "The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife." John let his gaze fall upon Melina for a second before he turned back to the Minister. "She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill." Melina stared at John for a moment wondering what he was doing. He was whispering to Randy and Jeff.

"Melina ..." John turned his attention to her looking deep into her hazel eyes. "You are my best friend. I love you with all my heart and I stand here before all of our friends and family, sharing the happiest day of my life." He stared into Melina's dark brown eyes for a long moment speaking from his heart, his words meaningful "I want nothing more than to share my future with you – my triumphs and my challenges, my joys and my sorrows." He grabbed both her hands in his and stared into her teary eyes before he spoke again. "Together, I know we can accomplish the life we both dream of living." The Minister then turned to Melina a small smile appearing on his face as he opened his mouth to speak. Melina was just overjoyed during that moment but now it was her turn...oh boy.

"Melina, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill." Melina gulped nervously as she tried not to make a fool of herself on the biggest day of her life, hopefully she could remember her vows. She took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly at John.

"I promise to honour and love you..."she took another deep breath as John gently grabbed her hand with his. "To remain honest and faithful to you, to comfort you when you are sad, to share your joy when you are happy..." Melina stopped as she felt tears well up in her of joy and happiness. This was just such a happy and emotional moment for her considering everything she had been through. "To support you, to grow in love with you, and to appreciate you, this day and each day, as long as we shall live." The Minister turned his attention to John once again.

"Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Melina Nava Perez to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live." John stared at Melina quickly wiping her stray tear with his thumb before speaking.

"I Do..." John replied with a smile on his face. The Minister then turned to Melina.

"Do you take John Morrison to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I Do..." Melina replied staring at John and his heart warming smile. The Minister proceeded to the Exchange of Rings.

"The wedding ring symbolises unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Melina and John exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity." He turned to John. "Take this ring and place it on her finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me..."

"_With this ring I thee wed."_

"With this ring I thee wed."  
_  
"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you"_

"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you".

_"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."_

"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." John took a deep breath. Thank god that was over. The Minister turned to Melina a smile written on his face.

"Take this ring and place it on his finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me..."

"_With this ring I thee wed."_

"With this ring I thee wed."  
_  
"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you"_

"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you".

_"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you."_

"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." Melina took a deep breath also glad that was over. Gail smiled across at her sister and brother-in-law happy for the both of them.

"Good going sis" Gail whispered words of encouragement to her. Melina smiled back at her, hoping one day that her sister Gail would share the same experience with the man of her dreams, that being Randy Orton.

"I'm just glad it's over" Melina sighed in relief as Trish shook her head trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're a funny one Mel" Trish whispered back. The Minister interrupted their short conversation.

"Melina and John you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss-" John leaned in and kissed her passionatley not waiting for the Minister to finish his line. The guests politely clapped as Trish, Gail, Jeff and Randy all clapped as well. "Your bride..." the Minister finished.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Morrison." There was a polite applause from the guests while Randy, Gail, Jeff and Jeff congratulated John and Melina Morrison with a pat on the back and a few hugs.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 47. Yes John's last name is Hennigan but I felt like keeping it as Morrison. Thanks for reading :) Feel free to review :)**


	48. Chapter 47: The Wedding Part 3

**Ok felt like updating again. Continuation of the wedding :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The bridal party consisting of John, Melina, Jeff, Trish, Randy and Gail were all sitting at the bridal table at the elaborate reception centre. "Congratulations Mel" Trish embraced her in a hug. "I'm so happy for you right now" Trish smiled. "I can't believe you married the Shaman of Sexy" Trish stated making Melina blush slightly.

"Thanks Trish. I hope one day that you share the same moment with Jeffro over there" Melina tilted her head indicating Jeff who was speaking with John and his parents. "Let's hope he doesn't have skittle hair when you marry him."

"Ha. I thought you liked skittles?" Trish asked smiling. "Too bad I like Starburst..." Trish shrugged as a joke.

"Yeah I do like skittles but c'mon now...Jeff's hair needs to be one colour" Melina stated.

"Well John's hair should be short because he looks Steven Tyler from American Idol" Trish took a bite of her food and Melina had a hard time swallowing her food because of Trish's comment.

"Did you have too much alcohol?" Melina swallowed her food and almost choked. "Steven Tyler looks nothing like JoMo I mean c'mon seriously Trish what are you on?" Melina questioned raising her eyebrows.

"I was just kidding gosh Mel..." Trish shook her head. John leaned over staring between Melina and Trish.

"Girls what's going on?" he asked grinning.

"We're discussing Jeff and you" Trish retorted taking another bite of her food.

"Really now?" Jeff chimed in.

"Jeffy!" Trish exclaimed kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Hey random question but has anyone seen the young guns?" Jeff asked wrapping his arm around Trish as Melina and John shrugged. "Young guns meaning Randy and Gail...just in case you were wondering."

"Randy's probably singing Rihanna to her, Gail probably passed out from the horrible screeching noise" John said making Melina almost choke on her food again. Jeff shook his head amused.

"What is it with those two?" Jeff asked grinning to himself.

"You mean us two?" Gail questioned.

"Gail! You're here" Melina hugged her. "Where were you?"

"Randy and I were just walking around saying hey to the guests you know?" Gail replied.

"Yeah, we're being the cool and chillaxed couple" Randy added.

"No babe, just no..." Gail retorted. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the bridal party exchanged looks of horror.

"Great time to dance..." Randy mumbled nervously.

* * *

**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years **  
**There was only you and me **  
**We were young and wild and free**

Melina let her head rest on John's shoulder as they waltzed to their wedding song. John looked down at Melina with a smile on his face as they slowly made their way around the dancefloor. They were perfect for each other from the day they had met all those years ago. Nothing could tear them apart now, nothing. All the drama was over, all of it.

**Now nothin' can take you away from me **  
**We bin down that road before **  
**But that's over now **  
**You keep me comin' back for more**

All the chaos in their life had ended and they had finally got married and were at peace. The SES was defeated and now Melina was in his arms and nothing was going to make her leave his warm embrace. John kissed Melina quickly on the cheek before whispering down to her. "I love you, forever." Melina did not answer she just kept swaying with John in time to the music. She eventually smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips making Jeff and Randy whistle.

**Baby you're all that I want **  
**When you're lyin' here in my arms **  
**I'm findin' it hard to believe **  
**We're in heaven**

They were finally having their moment. Their lives had finally become normal again. John stared down at her. She was perfect for him. John could feel her heart beating; she must have been so nervous to be up here in front of her friends and family dancing. It was all worth it. She wanted to dance with John for eternity, this was their moment that she wanted to cherish forever. Being embraced in John's arms protecting her from anything and everything. John just loved her so much and he wanted to be there for her at all times. She was the only girl in the world that he loved that much. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her and she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. This was heaven for them both.

**And love is all that I need **  
**And I found it there in your heart **  
**It isn't too hard to see **  
**We're in heaven**

Trish and Jeff were now introduced as the next couple from the bridal party to come and dance. Jeff held Trish's hand enterwining their fingers together. Trish decided to forget that Jeff had ever done what he did. Their love was stronger than that. Jeff's heart had ached all those years without Trish and now they were finally together embraced in each others arms, Jeff never wanting to lose Trish ever again. He had stuffed up but that did not matter, Trish had forgiven him and that's what really mattered. Trish missed Jeff so much in the last few months and it felt so right to be in his arms again despite what he did to her. It didn't matter anymore, this moment did.

**Oh - once in your life you find someone **  
**Who will turn your world around **  
**Bring you up when you're feelin' down**

Then Cody gently pulled Christy to the dance floor. "Cody what are you doing? I can't dance." Cody grinned at her. "Cody" Christy hissed as Cody embraced her and started dancing in time to the song. Christy rolled her eyes and decided to give in.

"Relax babe...Be Dashing" he chuckled down at her. Christy smiled at him; he always made her laugh even if she was nervous, like at this very moment. Evan sat there looking at all three couples embraced in eachothers arms. He felt Candice lay her head on his shoulder making him think she wanted to dance. Oh no, not dancing. He was useless at dancing. Evan looked at Candice who was attempting to drag him to the dancefloor as he shook his head frantically because he didn't want to go up there.

"Bourne man up and get up there" Edge said before he and Lita made their way to the dancefloor, his arm being around Lita's waist as he turned around and flashed a stare back at Evan who in return rolled his eyes and made his way to the dancefloor with Candice who was giggling at Evan's reaction.

"You're the best Evan, you make me happy all the time" Candice whispered in his ear so she could be heard over the song. Evan smiled down sheepishly at Candice and started dancing in time to the song because he gave into her.

**Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me **  
**Oh there's lots that I could say **  
**But just hold me now **  
**Cause our love will light the way**

John and Melina both smiled at the next part of the song. Nothing could tear them apart. They could talk about what they loved in eachother for hours but for now they wanted to stay in eachothers arms and save the talking for later. "Let's go up their Ria" Cena stood up before taking a sip of his champagne. Maria was thrilled that he asked before pecking him on the cheek. "Rey, Mickie you should come too" Cena said as he nudged Rey. Mickie wrapped her arm around Rey's and whispered something in his ear making him follow Cena and Maria to the dancefloor.

**N' baby you're all that I want **  
**When you're lyin' here in my arms **  
**I'm findin' it hard to believe **  
**We're in heaven**

Michelle and Jericho stood up and made their way to the dancefloor. Matt stared at his brother and Trish lying in eachothers arms having the best time they had had since their prom. Eve patted Matt's arm gently and tilted her head towards the dancefloor. Matt pecked her on the lips, he found it hard to believe that everyone loved eachother so much. Eve stood up and waited for him by the dancefloor. "Orton ask her already" Matt said looking up at the girl Randy had been staring at all night. With that Matt walked over to Eve kissing her passionatley before dancing in time to the music. Randy watched all the couples embracing and kissing eachother making him sigh slightly as he took another sip of his champagne.

**And love is all that I need **  
**And I found it there in your heart **  
**It isn't too hard to see **  
**We're in heaven**

"John?" Melina asked her eyes glinting slightly because she had tears of happiness in them. John looked down at her a smile appearing on his face as he spun her around slowly.

"Yeah?" John stroked her hair gently before kissing her passionatley. Melina pulled away smiling at him; she loved John and John loved her.

"I'm just glad to be here with you. I'm glad I'm living the rest of my life with you" Melina beamed as she pecked him on the lips making John grin back at her and twirl her around again. Neither John and Melina could express their feeling for eachother at that moment, there was just no words to describe their love for one another. It was indescribable.

**I've bin waitin' for so long **  
**For something to arrive **  
**For love to come along  
****Now our dreams are comin' true **  
**Through the good times and the bad **  
**Ya - I'll be standin' there by you**

_Time to dance...crap. _Randy gulped as he stood up his hand gripping tightly onto Gail's. As they started swaying to the music, Gail stopped him looking into his icy blue eyes. "Gail, I love you" Randy blurted out.

"I love you too Randy" Gail whispered in his ear. Randy smiled down at her as he made his way onto the dancefloor grabbing Gail's hand gently with a slight smile on his face. Instead of dancing Randy stood there staring at Gail befoe stepping closer to her until he could feel her breath on his chin. Randy stared into her dark brown eyes while she looked from his icy blue eyes down to his lips continuously. Randy smirked and kissed her with great passion. Gail who was shocked at first did not pull away she only kissed back with even greater passion. The song had faded to an end now as some of the guys whistled as Randy and Gail shared the first kiss. They broke apart when they realised they were being watched.

"You two are so adorable" Trish replied. "I can't wait to go to you're wedding too!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Blondie" Randy chuckled. "It's more likely you'll get married first since you're the older one."

"Just shut up Randy...you're making me feel super old" Trish laughed.

"You think Randy and I are cute check out JoMo and Mel" Gail tilted her head indicating the newly weds. John quickly kissed her knowing they were being watched . "Now that's what I call a cute couple."

"Bias much" Jeff chimed in.

"C'mon Jeff we all know that John and Mel are super cute together" Trish tried to convince him. Melina and John made their way towards the four of them, hand in hand.

"Well hello there Mr and Mrs Morrison" Trish stated looking at the both of them.

"Hello to you to Trish" John replied grinning. "So everyone ready to make their speech?" Trish, Jeff, Gail and Randy exchanged looks of worry.

"Oh crap..." Randy muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**That was chapter 48. The song used was Heaven by Bryan Adams. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. :)**


	49. Chapter 48: The Wedding Part 4

Trish and Jeff were sort of lucky, they didn't need to make a speech but Gail and Randy weren't so lucky. They had get to get up and talk, luckily for them they had a few small palm cards so they wouldn't forget what to say. Unfortunatley for Gail she was up first. She gulped slightly as she picked up the microphone.

"You'll be fine" Melina reassured making Gail smile down sheepishly at her. Gail took a big breath as she smiled at all of the guests and began to speak.

"Hello everyone! First of all, I would like to congratulate Melina and John on a lifetime of happiness from everyone this evening. Besides family and friends, for those of you who don't know me very well, my name is Gail, and I am so blessed to have a sister like Melina. I've known Melina for a quite some time now and I could say this with confidence that John, you are one lucky man." John grinned at Gail and then turned his attention to Melina giving her a quick peck on the lips. "She is the sweetest, kindest, most generous person I have known in my life. And for the little time that I've known you John, I know that you are going to keep my sister safe and happy. As a maid of honour, and your sister I myself have been on the other side of this speech, hearing all the helpful and naughty advice from some close friend of ours...Trish" she smiled at her, "and Jeff. And today, I would like to share some with you Mel and John." Trish smiled haughtily.

"First of all, don't, under any circumstances, go to bed mad at one another. You two are way cute to do that and I would hate to see you guys fighting, ever. Although fights do bring in the wonderful make up sex. So, I guess no one's going to complain about that" Gail shook her head at Trish and Jeff who were trying to hold back a laugh while John and Melina just smiled politely. That was definitely a Trish and Jeff thing to say. "Second of all, always be true to one another. Nothing keeps two souls apart than secrecy. It's true that we all need our space one time or another, but involving each other in good and bad times keeps a marriage stronger than ever. Trust one another and you will never think of yourselves as of all." Gail smiled towards the bridal party and back to the guests.

"I had a wonderful, most unforgettable time being your maid of honour. I feel honoured and truly cannot express myself properly. On behalf of everyone here tonight, I'd like to wish the happy couple success in every endeavor they may come upon and best of luck for their now that I have given a pretty long maid of honour toast, I'd like to end it with a beautiful quote I'd once read:

"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction." Gail smiled at Melina and John who just stared back at her. Who knew that Gail was going to make a beautiful speech like that? With the help of Jeff and Trish of course. Gail sat back down and handed the microphone to Randy who wore a smirk on his face.

"That was beautiful babe" he whispered in her ear. With that he stood up adjusting his suit and clearing his throat.

"Go Orton" Jeff whispered at him.

"Hello everyone. Firstly I would like to thank Jeff for tricking me into wearing this red flower, thanks man." He turned back to the guests who were chuckling slightly. "As I begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind is... if I'm the best man... then why is Melina getting married to John? I guess because today, I am just an average man and John is the best man. Now I'm stuck here alone in this tight suit! But I'll give Mel the opportunity to patch up with me by setting me up with her beautiful Maid of Honour...oh wait that already happened" he stared at Gail who was blushing. "I'm NOT kidding." He winked at Melina and Gail. "I've known John for over 4 years now. He's always been so competitive. In fact, we had a bet who'd marry first, but he's such a sore loser that I let him win! But frankly, I feel for the first time that John has beaten me fair and square. So Mel, take good care of him. I know he's hard work, but if you think this deal is really unfair, I'll be more than glad to escort your dear sister home" he winked at Gail making her blush again. There was polite applause as Randy handed the microphone to John, who patted Randy on the back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: I would like to thank Randy and Gail for those sincere words and Mrs Perez for the love she has shown me, not only in preparation for today, but from the first moment that we met all those years ago. I don't know who was more surprised that first night when Melina brought me home without warning, me or you." John gave a small smile as Mrs Perez nodded remembering the moment he was talking about. "Anyway, quickly moving on, I did have a speech all worked out for this occasion, but, of course, now that I'm a married man, Melina has insisted that I read from the one that she has written for me. So here goes nothing. On behalf of my wife and I…I suppose I'm going to have to get used to that, I would like to start by thanking everyone here today for sharing our very special day with us. Thank you for all the wonderful gifts and cards that you have given us. I'm certainly looking forward to seeing how Randy has managed to wrap his gift. We have both been very nervous about today and it means a great deal to us that you are sharing our day with us, and we hope that you are enjoying the occasion every bit as much as we are." He cleared his throat slightly as he continued to thanks everyone. He turned his attention to Mrs Perez once again. "Mrs Perez..." he trailed off sighing slightly. "Mrs Perez I would like to thank you so much for everything you have done and for welcoming me so openly into your family. I'll do my best to be a good son-law-in and I promise to take good care of Melina." John smiled as he took another deep breath."Most importantly I thank you for giving me your blessing to marry your beautiful daughter. I hope that you don't feel that you've lost a daughter, but have gained another mouth to feed and someone to clean up after." John grinned as he read the next part.

"Mrs Perez has written out something for me so here goes nothing..." John mumbled unfolding the small piece of paper.

Received one daughter in perfect condition, fully guaranteed, fully warranted. Comes complete with extras. Keep topped up with expensive jewellery, and lubricate well with fine wines. Service regularly…oh no sorry I missed a bit…service regularly with many overseas trips to Europe and the Pacific…you really must make your writing more clear! There's even a Warning and Care notes...Warning... has a tendency to get irritable if doesn't have the final say on EVERYTHING. Like I didn't know that. Care notes...gets agitated easily, keep busy with work." John chuckled slightly as the guests also chuckled in return.

"Not to be all competitive as Randy calls it but my mum also wrote something in rebuttle to that Mrs Perez" he unfolded another piece of paper. "Received one son, sold as seen, no refunds under any circumstances. Wow thanks Mum, thanks. We've re-decorated the room and changed the locks, so you're stuck with him. Oh c'mon that's not fair what happens if I get sick of her?" John joked and winked at Melina. "We all know that's not going to happen." He held up the piece of paper. "I even have a warning and care notes...Warning...the slight discolouration is his tanning gone wrong, which may not come off. Thanks Mum. Care notes...de-hydrates easily, give him water not coke cola." John shook his head. "Thank you Mum for that, I'll cherish that. Speaking of my Mum, I would like to thank her and my Dad."

"Mum and Dad you have been there for me constantly. Thank you for bringing me up as you did in my younger years, with so much love, care and guidance.  
I'm so lucky and proud to have you two as my parents. Thanks for always giving me the right advice even though I did the opposite all the time. Also thank you for being so accepting of my beautiful wife, Melina. Thanks." He presented flowers and a small gift to his parents and Mrs Perez. "This brings me to Melina" he grinned at her.

"I'm so happy to have married a girl like her and I must quote Gail here 'John you are one lucky man'. Melina you have stood by me through a lot of decisions since we got together. You agreed to make me the happiest man in the world today and that makes everyday a joy to be around you. I know that I told you earlier but I want everyone to know how beautiful you look today. I don't have to hope that our future together will be a happy one…I know it will be, because every day I wake to find that I love Melina twice as much as the day before. As Melina will tell you – I'm often wrong, but in marrying Melina, I know I've made the right decision. Thank you, babe."

"I want to say a thank you to Rey and John Cena for agreeing to be our Ushers and in doing such a great job for us today. You have taken a lot of the worry out of the jobs that needed doing and have done everything that we need."

"I am going to struggle to put this next part of my speech into words. There is someone else in this room that I love as dearly as my wife…and that is Randy. I am so proud of you and love you so much. I cannot thank you enough for agreeing to be one of my two Best Men today. You have given me so much joy and happiness and I want to reassure you that both Melina and I will be there for you whenever you need us. I remember the day that you wanted to drive and no one would shut up and everyone started singing Rihanna. It is an amazing feeling knowing how well you and Melina get on and I know how much you both love each other. I too love you with all my heart and both Melina and I will try and give you the same support and guidance that we have had from our families. You are always going to be special in my eyes and that will never change."

"Both Randy and Jeff, I could not think of anyone better than you two to be on the bridal party…no seriously I couldn't…I tried…but they were all booked...You are have both affected my life in such positive ways and for that I am hugely in you debt. Melina and I would like to show our appreciation for everything you have done today and in the build up to the wedding and have a small gift for you both" he handed the both of them a gift and gave them both a manly hug. "I would like to bring my speech towards a close by saying a very special thank you to Trish and Gail, our lovely bridesmaids. We love you both so much. I am sure everyone will all agree on how beautiful they look and I will always treasure the picture in my mind of you both entering the room with Melina and walking down the aisle. Both Melina and I would like you to know that your earrings and necklaces are a token of our appreciation for everything you have done today."

"With that being said I would like everyone to enjoy the rest of the night and dance away into the early hours of the morning, thank you to all our guests."


	50. Final Chapter: Escape

**Ok so this is the final chapter of 4 Years Gone... :( :( :( :(**

**It's not the best chapter but it's ok I guess...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

It had been a whirl of a week. John and Melina were officially exhausted after their long night. It was a good thing that it was long because it was one of the best moments of their life. Not only had they gotten rid of the SES but they have become Mr and Mrs Morrison. Something the both of them had wanted since they had finished high school. The next step was whether or not they were going to leave headquarters and buy their own house or not. Melina stared around at all the faces staring at both John and her.

"So…are you guys going to leave?" Jeff asked slightly crestfallen. The HD members stared at John and Melina whose hand were intertwined together.

"We don't want you guys to leave" Trish said teary-eyed.

"We love you too much" Gail added slumping down on the couch and letting her head rest on Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah and the HD won't be the same without you guys" Randy stated looking between the two.

"Look we don't know" John said in a soft tone. "We might stay …we might go…"

"Oh…" Matt replied dumping down the playstation controller. "I'm gonna get all emotional now…" Matt choked out making the members roll their eyes at him.

"Matty don't cry" Eve replied embracing him in a tight hug. "I love you…"

"Who remembers the good old days?" Maria asked reminiscing.

"You mean like school?" Micke replied.

"Yeah…" Maria retorted in a mumble.

"The guys did love their basketball" Lita admitted staring at Edge.

"The girls liked their shopping and their music" Edge also admitted.

"Oh god…" Cody remembered. "I remember when I met you four…Edge was eating chips like a pig and I was well…"

"Dashing?" Christy finished for him, and then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You two get a room" Candice rolled her eyes disgusted.

"Gladly…" Cody and Christy replied in unison.

"Ew…" the other mumbled. Evan grinned at Candice before opening his mouth to speak.

"They're just jealous cos they weren't Bourne this way" he grinned wrapping his arm around Candice.

"You obviously can't see me" John Cena smiled at him.

"John shut up cos I'm a little Rey of sunshine" Rey replied with a small laugh.

"Aw Rey Rey that's so sweet" Mickie replied.

"Hey I'm the good looking Kidd over here" Tyson said with a playful smirk.

"Um guys…guys it's obvious that Bret and I have the largest Harts here" David replied, making Bret chuckle more to himself than to anybody else.

"The Hart family what do you expect?" Chris Jericho said as a joke.

"I'm not a Jericholic…" Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Aw Nattie, you hurt my feelings…" Jericho pretended to cry and Michelle pretended to comfort him.

"Chris your feelings get hurt more than the SES lose" Mike said with a grin.

"Burn!" multiple voices replied as Jericho pretended to cry harder.

"So…" Kelly started in a cheerful tone, "have you guys made your decision?" Kelly asked John and Melina. Everyone's eyes shifted over to the newlyweds.

"Well…" John started staring at everyone's eager and sad faces. "I…um…"

"John…" Melina whispered. "We can't…I'm …you know…" she placed her hands on her stomach. "And it would just be too stressful…" He bent down and whispered into her ear so no one else could hear.

"You're pregnant?" he asked tears filling his eyes.

"Yes I am, so we have to stay."

"You two have something to say sometime soon?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow. John looked into Melina's eyes and around to everyone.

"We're staying" he said with a grin. Everyone jumped up and down excited and hugging one another. "Should we tell them?" he asked Melina.

"Tell us what?" Randy asked. Melina nodded before addressing the HD members.

"I'm pregnant…" Melina trailed off with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Gail exclaimed and squealed jumping up and down.

"Congratulations!" most of them exclaimed.

"How far along?" Mickie asked grinning.

"Not long at all… I was tested before the wedding" Melina grinned as Gail hugged her still jumping up and down.

"I guess we're going to have some fun times ahead" Bret chuckled.

"We sure are…" everyone replied.

* * *

Alarms sounded in the jail as Officer Ted Dibiase Jnr walked up to one of the security guards. "What's going on?" he asked in an urgent tone as the red lights flashed continually.

"It's cell 456 someone went in there to hand them food and they attacked the security guard and ran out, we tried our best but they must have had this whole thing planned" the security guard panted and leaned against the wall.

"Didn't you put the food through the gap? How could you be so stupid? Who did the cell belong to?" Ted asked angrily. This was ridiculous.

"The cell belongs to Joey and Mr Perez" the security guy coughed and spluttered.

"How could you be so stupid?" Ted grabbed the security guard by the collar. "After this incident is taken care of you're fired you understand? This is despicable!" Ted threw the guy to the side and made his way to cell 456 and realized that 457 had escaped as well. This was a nightmare. How could they be so stupid? Ted pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as yelled for more Officers and security guards. There was another guard lying on the floor and Ted sat him upright. "Who was in this cell?" Ted yelled. "Wake up! Who was in this cell?" Ted shook the guard awake. "How dare you fall asleep on shift!"

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to this person just got me a coffee and then I fell asleep…" he blurted out.

"Those bastards had it planned…" Ted stood up again bringing a hand to his mouth as he paced back and forth. "Who was in that cell?" ted asked for the second time.

"Christian and CM Punk… they were let out my Joey and Mr Perez…" the guard coughed.

"We have a bigger problem than we thought" Ted said looking between cell 456 and cell 457 with anger definite in his eyes.

* * *

**That was chapter 50 and the end of 4 Years Gone. I'm not sure if I want to to do a sequel to this or not that's why I left cliffhangers. Let me know if you want a sequel.**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story earning it 145 reviews. Thank you all so much! Also thanks to my awesome brother for co-writing with me! xD**

**Thank you again to my reviewers CrazyKidd99, Cenation, RKO4ever, CarolinaGirl521, Melinafan1989, xDarkenAngelx, Morrlina and I-luv-JoMo.**

**Please PM me or leave a review if you want me to do a sequel. I'm in two frames of mind about it.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
